


一箭解千愁

by Arcadian428



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadian428/pseuds/Arcadian428





	一箭解千愁

拉科尼亚平原的黄昏总是很早来临，太阳降落在某个小山丘后，天气渐渐转凉，风也吹起来，像一个巨人吹着口哨，呼唤着他的看家犬。稀疏的橄榄树和欧罗塔斯河边的芦苇在黄昏的天光中投下黯淡的、斑斑驳驳的影子。每到这个时候，赫尔墨斯就把羊群赶到圈里，用石子在茅草屋的土墙上划上一道——今天是第一百零三天。  
他扔掉石子，去欧罗塔斯河边的水泽里寻找仙女们。  
即使被宙斯惩罚，变成肉体凡胎，他仍是仙女们理想的调情对象。阿波罗太正经，阿瑞斯又太憨，总是被她们耍得团团转，而赫尔墨斯总是摆布她们，她们喜欢这种感觉。  
宁芙们在一片水泽里嬉笑打闹着，她们听到岸边的芦苇窸窸窣窣地响动，一小片芦苇向两边倒去，开出一条窄道。“赫尔墨斯来啦！”有位仙女小声喊道，她们都咯咯地笑起来，脸因为兴奋涨得通红。等他到了她们面前，她们却扑腾一声潜进水里，朝四周游去，不过，游得并不快。  
“嘿！”赫尔墨斯砰地跳进水里，追到一个游得最慢的宁芙：“你逃不了啦！”他紧紧搂住她的腰，朝几个远处的宁芙嚷道：“隔着老远就看你们像田凫似的，缩头缩脑地在那儿等我，现在怎么都跑啦？”  
远处的宁芙很是嫉妒，一起调侃他，他毫不在意地哈哈大笑。被他搂在怀中的仙女趁他朝远处嚷嚷，抬头看了看他的脸——这是一张十五六岁的少年的脸，肤色白皙，非常俊美。他有一双碧绿的眼睛，湿淋淋的金发贴在脸颊上，浑身散发出一种天真直率、生气勃勃的气息。赫尔墨斯转过脸时，她马上垂下了眼睛，满脸通红。  
“那你是我的了。”他在她耳边说，一种既像开玩笑又很认真的口气。她发觉自己在微微颤抖——她已经爱上他了。  
和往常一样，他和这位宁芙在芦苇丛里过了一夜。破晓时，他吹着口哨，慢悠悠地往自己破败的茅屋走去。赫利奥斯赶着马车从他头上经过，他伸出手和他打招呼。  
“你好，赫利奥斯！”  
“你好，赫尔墨斯！”  
“爸爸有什么话告诉我吗？”  
“他说你表现得不错，再熬个两百多天就可以返回奥林匹斯了。”日神没有停下来，他的声音渐渐减小，直到消失。凌晨的灰蓝褪去，天空渐渐泛出了金色的光泽。他到了茅屋，拉开栅栏，把绵羊一只一只放了出来，他宠爱地摸摸一只小羊的头，坐在一块岩石上，削起一根芦苇来。他从未过过凡人的生活，也从未如此清闲，不过他不讨厌这种生活。  
拉科尼亚平原很美，甚至可以和阿卡迪亚相比，而他的生命——无论是作为神，还是作为凡人——都像是大自然某种灵力的聚合，他和拉科尼亚的草原、橄榄树、葡萄、芦苇，和漫步其中的绵羊、野兔和小鹿仿佛具有同一种灵魂。  
中午，他回到茅屋里睡午觉。意识渐渐模糊之时，木门“砰砰砰”地响了起来，外面有个声音嚷嚷个不停：“喂！有人吗？我们迷路了，喂？”又是“砰砰砰”的一阵儿。他嘟哝着，懒洋洋地起身，把门开了一条缝儿，对方正准备扯开喉咙吼，看见他的容貌，突然愣了一下，行为马上规矩起来，还有点不好意思：  
“诶……你好。我们是斯巴达的王子。今天出来打猎，不小心迷路了。帮我们指指路，不介意吧？”  
赫尔墨斯皱起眉头，睡眼惺忪地看了看他。这是个棕色头发，面色白皙的青年，脸上带点油滑的表情，大约二十出头的样子。三个年轻人牵着马，站在他身后，大约是他的兄弟。  
“你们在斯巴达活了不下二十年吧？竟然会迷路？”他鄙夷地看了看对方，对方显然被他的美貌吸引住了，神态有些茫然。  
“我不清楚。”棕发青年摸了摸头：“照理说，这条路我们走过上千遍了，不应该迷路的。今天不知怎么的，绕来绕去，尽回到同一个地方。”  
“哪个地方？”  
“一片小林子里，有不少水洼的林子。”他跃跃欲试地想进门去。  
“哎呀，真有意思。”他交叉双手，靠在门上笑了起来，几个小伙子趁势走到房间里去：“我明白了，是那些宁芙搞的鬼……说不定她们是看上你们哪位了，想要一个去当丈夫。我教你们怎么办吧，把你们其中一个，比如这个棕头发的吧，拿绳子绑起来，涂上点蜂蜜，在湖边搞个祭祀，然后把他扔到水里去，其他人就能回去了。”  
他停下来想了想，坏笑了一下：  
“要是你们心疼兄弟，觉得他一个人服侍那么多宁芙吃不消的话，也可以考虑都留下来嘛。斯巴达的日子那么苦，最好的食物就是那种黑肉汤……呕……我不想提这东西……留下来给宁芙当丈夫也没什么不好的。是不是？”  
棕发和一位栗发的青年感到很不好意思，嘿嘿傻笑起来。  
“你根本是在撒谎！”看上去年纪最小一个气呼呼地说，胖胖的脸涨得通红。  
“什么？我？撒谎？”  
“那你向宙斯赌个咒，担保你说的是实话。”  
“我凭什么要赌咒？”  
“哼！你就是不敢！你全是瞎胡扯！”  
赫尔墨斯故作委屈地叫道：“我说的全是实话！”  
“我想问一句，”棕发青年又说：“你长得这么美，宁芙怎么不要你当丈夫，非要我们呢，莫非你也是宁芙变的？哈哈，那我娶你怎么样？”  
“我怎么知道？宁芙眼光太低了呗，她们就是喜欢你们这些浑身臭汗，连脑子里都长着肌肉的斯巴达男人。”赫尔墨斯回嘴到。他注意到了一个一直倚在门框边的男人，那男人应该是兄弟里最年长的一个，不怎么说话，但，他即使沉默着，也在向兄弟们施加某种压力，让他们言行不至于逾矩。他比其他人高大得多，一头黑色的鬈发，黑色的眼睛，容貌非常英俊，裸露着的右臂肌肉发达。此时他正皱着眉头，以一种漫不经心的目光打量着赫尔墨斯，赫尔墨斯盯着他看时，他很自然地把眼神转到其他地方，仿佛目光只是很偶然地落在他身上。  
赫尔墨斯感到自己的胃部紧紧收缩了一下，黑发青年英俊的容貌让他觉得他像某位天神的儿子。但他没有细想，就立马去应对棕发青年的调侃了，他们唇枪舌战了一会儿，一直显得很稳重的栗发青年开口了：  
“好啦，我们已经耗了一个早上，再怎么也得回去了。这样吧，你要什么报酬？只要你肯给我们指路就行，当然，你得跟我们一起走，出不去的话可什么也得不到。”  
“哼，你不必装得这么仗嘛。我知道斯巴达人都是些穷鬼，你们王储也是。我嘛，也不为难你们，把你们身上值钱的东西留下吧，我带你们出去。”  
三个小伙子都舒了口气，在身上掏掏摸摸，凑了十几枚铜币，棕发青年掏出一根啃掉半截的萝卜，被赫尔墨斯直接扔出窗外。  
“你的钱呢？”赫尔墨斯问黑发男人。  
“以后会给你的。”他盯着他的眼睛，转身往外走，还稍稍打量了一下这间屋子：窗下的大陶缸里乘着清水，几只破破烂烂的陶碗堆在桌子上。一块吃了一大半的面包，几个橄榄，几根被削坏的芦苇杆，一张睡不下两个人的窄木床。最后，他转过头来，眯起那双乌黑的眼睛仔细看赫尔墨斯。赫尔墨斯也用碧绿的眼睛盯着他看。

 

两天之后，阿波罗来了。  
那是临近夜晚的时刻，赫尔墨斯看见阿波罗从远处走来。阿波罗的身体会微微发光，所以很容易被看见。  
赫尔墨斯站在门边上，背靠着墙，垂着脑袋，观察自己的脚，装作没有看见他。他为自己这么在乎阿波罗的来访感到恼火又羞愧。同时，又感到很痛苦。是的，阿波罗很容易被耍，赫尔墨斯则非常会耍人，但破坏他俩之间这种理所当然的关系的原因是——他爱阿波罗，所以，他被牵制了，他轻松不起来，他在最重要的点上输掉了。  
阿波罗走过来了，连哄带骗地把他抱上床，这当然是他来的目的。  
即使在和阿波罗做爱，赫尔墨斯仍觉得自己像一个得不到关心的、被抛弃的人。他们分开后，他感觉身体很不舒服，疲惫而厌倦。阿波罗穿好衣服，背对着他坐在床脚，他扎成一束的金色长发披在肩上，散发出微微的光，赫尔墨斯从床上坐了起来，感到很冷，用被单裹紧自己。  
“最近过得怎样，嗯？”阿波罗问，语气显得并不很关心。  
没得到回答，他转过脸去，看到弟弟的脸侧向一边，显得很生气。  
“你怎么了？”他有点不耐烦地问，随即意识到，赫尔墨斯在气他没有替自己说话。  
“噢……你知道。你偷听的那个神谕涉及宙斯的地位……宙斯对这种问题很敏感，几乎敏感得发疯，即使我去劝……”  
“你劝不劝是一回事，宙斯的决定是另一回事，”赫尔墨斯回答。  
阿波罗沉默了。过了一会儿，他生起气来，气自己竟然这么在乎弟弟的指责。他站起身，理了理衣服，说：“我得走了。”  
赫尔墨斯仍然既不看他，又不理睬他。  
阿波罗转回身。烛光照着赫尔墨斯裹在被单里的身体和半边脸颊，不知怎么，他觉得弟弟显得又小又可怜。他露出一截细细的胳膊，上面的肌肉还未成型，脸非常美，但缺乏刚阳之气，脸颊像小男孩一样圆乎乎的。  
他突然恐惧地意识到，自己从未真正关心过他。他对他的存在只有一种模糊的印象：总是忙忙碌碌，随时都很愉快，爱捉弄人，看见女神们吵嘴简直忍不住笑。他在自己面前则显得很规矩，很好。他帮着他把自己情人丢弃的孩子带回奥林匹斯，他经常给他讲人间的趣事，还带来各种各样的小玩意儿给他看。这时他才意识到弟弟是爱他的，他的心里涌起一种古怪的感觉。  
他犹豫了一下，缓缓走近赫尔墨斯，一只手轻轻把住他的肩膀，说：“宙斯也很后悔，当天晚上他就后悔了，只是不好意思收回成命罢了。你很快就会回去了。”话刚说出口，他觉得自己的声音听起来既生硬又虚假，还在逃避一些重要问题——这种话安慰不了赫尔墨斯，赫尔墨斯的身子僵着，仿佛在抗拒他那只手，他又去扯了扯他的脸颊，但赫尔墨斯没有像往常一样对他微笑，他不原谅他。阿波罗心里突然尖锐地痛了一下，他松开手，直起身子，一言不发地转身离开了，出门去后，他突然觉得很冷，猛地颤抖了一下。他很悲哀地意识到，他现在终于爱上他，但却也失去他了。

 

阿波罗走后，赫尔墨斯昏昏沉沉地过了一星期，机械地放羊，发呆，睡觉。前两天，他难过得厉害，感觉自己要死了。后来，痛苦慢慢变淡。放弃对阿波罗的幻想后，他的心情逐渐好起来，重病痊愈了一般。  
一天下午，他躺在床上，听到窗外传来轻微的沙沙声——下雨了，这在夏天是难得的事。一开始，雨稀稀落落，一点一点地打在草地上，后来越来越密集，直到天地被粘稠的白色连成一片。赫尔墨斯急匆匆起身，把羊群聚集起来，赶到附近的山洞里。他在这山洞里储备了很多木材，用它们燃起一堆火来。之后，他靠着洞壁坐下来，百无聊赖地扯下一根小草，一圈一圈地卷在手指头上。  
过了一会儿，在大雨声中，他分辨出某种脚步声，朝洞口望了过去：一个黑色的人影，牵着一匹马朝这边走来，火光照亮了他的脸——他全身都被淋湿了，黑发一绺一绺地贴在额头上。  
是他。赫尔墨斯感到心里一紧。  
黑发青年看见了他。虽然不露声色，眼睛里却流露出某种光彩。  
“你又到这里来干嘛？”赫尔墨斯说：“想好了，准备和宁芙一起过日子了吗？”  
他没马上回答，用洞里的木材搭了个架子，慢吞吞地说：“打猎。”  
“哼！在下雨天？真有闲情。还有，打猎？你的弓呢？狗呢？或者你想四肢着地，亲自去追兔子？”  
对方没有理会他，把湿衣服拧干，搭在架子上。过了一会儿，他在火旁坐下，看了看赫尔墨斯的脸，问道：“你是希洛人？”  
“不是。”赫尔墨斯气冲冲地回答。  
“没有和父母在一起吗？”黑发青年又问。他的声音很轻，很低沉。  
“没有。”他故意不多说话。  
“噢。”  
他们沉默了。  
趁黑发青年望着火光，赫尔墨斯偷偷观察起他来。火焰在他脸上跳动，那双黑眼睛被照得很明亮，他的脸棱角分明，鼻子高而挺，一副威严又心不在焉的神情。赫尔墨斯又开始打量对方赤裸的上身：他的身体非常强壮，肌肉发达的双臂被晒成深棕色，脖子和胸口是浅棕色的。不知不觉中，他不再拨弄草叶了，他看了看自己的手，竟然发现它们在颤抖。  
“他像宙斯！”他想。仿佛有人在他耳边喊出这句话似的，他的头被震得生疼。  
他等自己平静下来，开口问道：“你叫什么名字？”还是觉得自己的声音在发抖。  
“嗯？”  
“我问，你叫什么名字！”  
“安德罗尼科斯。”  
“你是斯巴达的王子？”  
“不完全是。”说这话时，他笑了起来，显得很真诚。  
赫尔墨斯觉得心境缓和了点：“你母亲呢？”  
“克里特的阿忒密西娅。”一般人都会觉得这种问法很没礼貌，安德罗尼科斯似乎并不怎么在乎。  
赫尔墨斯感觉自己听过这个名字。  
他们很轻松地聊了一会天，天气啊，放牧啊什么的。赫尔墨斯找着机会就调侃他，他则带着某种迁就的微笑倾听着，对他恶毒的讽刺不加理会。他们短暂地对视了几次，赫尔墨斯总是很快把目光移开。他不大敢看安德罗，这个男人不知怎么给他压迫感，不过，他老是喜欢观察对方的手臂，它们看上去充满力量，战无不胜。  
他感觉自己很渴望被这双手臂拥抱，随后，他被自己这个想法吓了一跳。  
他又开始把草叶一圈一圈地卷到手指上，默念着“阿忒密西娅”和“安德罗尼科斯”这两个名字，费力地在记忆中搜寻。但他知道，自己的注意力全都集中在对面的男人身上，他感觉自己脸上发热，心脏砰砰直跳，因为他感觉对方正看着自己，眼里流露出温柔的、甚至可以说是疼爱的神情。他又瞎扯起来，说了许多话，前言不搭后语，刚刚问完问题就马上忘了问的是什么。安德罗的眼睛望着火焰，专注而沉默地听着，不知是不是因为火光闪烁的关系，他像在微笑。   
真像宙斯，赫尔墨斯想，连神情都像。虽然自他出生起，宙斯就一副胡子拉碴的模样，但他常常变成自己年轻时的样子追求女人。安德罗的脸很像年轻的宙斯，虽然没有宙斯那种轻浮的神态。就在这时，某种光亮照进了他的记忆——  
他想起他是谁了。  
一种古怪而温馨的感觉在赫尔墨斯心头升起。在第一次见面时，他就感到他们两人之间存在着某种联系，现在，这种感觉又接续起来。  
他听见安德罗轻声说：“雨停了。”这时他才意识到洞外已没有雨声。  
“羊群先呆在这儿，免得晚上又下雨。”安德罗说。  
“关你什么事？”赫尔墨斯回答道，不过还是把羊群留了下来。他们俩静静地朝洞外走去。空气很凉，甚至有些冷，风吹在皮肤上，像铁一样冰冰的，他感到安德罗把披风裹在自己身上，他偷偷闻了下披风，上面有种暖烘烘的味道，还有另一种气味，他想那是他身上的味道。  
他们在茅草屋前分开了，他走进屋，发现桌子上堆了不少食物，还有一只芦笛。

 

那以后，安德罗尼科斯隔五六天来一次，有时给赫尔墨斯带点肉和葡萄酒，有时给他带点男孩会喜欢的小玩具。这段日子里，赫尔墨斯变得无欲无求，也不去追逐宁芙了。他仍喜欢在草原上晃荡，但不会离开茅屋很远，生怕错过安德罗。有时候，他觉得自己简直变得不像自己了，于是又跑去找宁芙们，但，奇怪的是，他从她们那儿得不到什么乐趣了。  
他俩其实并没多少事可干，只是绕着草原闲逛，随便说说话而已，只有那种自在而满足的、不管到哪儿去或者不管聊什么都无所谓的人才会这样聊天，他们漫步到欧罗塔斯河旁边，看到河流被阳光照得黄澄澄的，柔和而温暖。安德罗看四周没有人时，会搂住他的腰，轻轻地吻他。赫尔墨斯一只手狠命推着安德罗的胸口，一只手去掰他的手指。  
赫尔墨斯说他叫赫莫拉尔斯，以前生活在阿卡迪亚，没有父母，安德罗沉默地听着。  
有时，他们会遇到一两个牧人远远走过，挥手向他们致意。要是当面碰上了，他们就一起聊会儿天。牧人们总是欣赏地看着他俩，仿佛两个美貌的人在一起，对别人来说也是很美好的事。他们有时也到集市上逛逛。斯巴达商品很少，每天都是同样几个皮里阿西人挨家兜售羊奶、新鲜葡萄和橄榄。一条街不到几分钟就走到尽头了，赫尔墨斯很不高兴，他缠着安德罗陪他到科林斯去。  
“可以。不过我得当天去当天回来。”他在集市上雇了一个奴隶帮赫尔墨斯看羊。

 

他们在一天早上出发了。  
要走捷径去科林斯，一天内得穿过几座丘陵，丘陵深处长满各种稀奇古怪的植物，他们只得挥着短刀开路，好不容易遇到一条平坦的小径，却被厚实的藤蔓罩住了，只有细微的光线透进来，因为马也看不清楚，在黑暗中乱冲乱撞，他们只好下马步行。  
“你听到什么没？”赫尔墨斯的耳朵一向很尖，他眯起眼睛，四处张望着。  
“什么？”安德罗刚回答，就听到一阵从细微突然变得震耳欲聋的尖利怪笑，这怪笑既像是鸟又像是人发出的：“嘎嘎——嘎嘎——嘎嘎——”  
“哈尔皮！”赫尔墨斯叫道，推搡着安德罗的背：“快点快点！我们闯到她们的地盘了。”   
他们一路小跑，但这笑声追着他们不放，把他们震得头昏脑涨。几十只哈尔皮在他们周围盘旋，时不时用身体撞他们的脑袋。  
安德罗感到什么东西“啪”地打到了自己的左肩，几十声狂笑骤然响起，还夹杂着翅膀扇动的声音。他一向反应很慢，还不知到底发生了什么，就听见赫尔墨斯幸灾乐祸地狂笑：“哈哈哈哈！！！她们把屎拉到你身上了。”话音未落，赫尔墨斯就感到脸被覆满羽毛的硬物狠狠扇了一下，之后，一种黏糊糊的、恶臭的东西掉在了他脑袋上。他意识到了那是什么，还是不敢相信地用手去摸了摸。  
“你们敢渎神！！”他气疯了，拔出短剑乱砍起来。恍惚中他听见了安德罗的笑声。  
“有什么好笑的！！！”  
黑暗中，他们拿哈尔皮毫无办法，只好牵着马，低着头一直快跑，直到跑出密林，哈尔皮才停止了追赶。  
他们找到一条小溪，把身上清洗干净。溪水很清澈，流得不紧不慢，在山谷里形成一洼小潭，潭水很深，潭底发出隐隐微光。  
“看！”赫尔墨斯说：“那是宁芙的家。她们在睡午觉，要不肯定会游上来勾引我们的。”他拉扯着安德罗的衣服，一直嚷嚷：“快走快走！”安德罗答道：“你不用急，我不会被勾走的。”被揭穿了真实意图，赫尔墨斯脸都红了：“哼！你想去就去，和宁芙生一堆怪物出来，我不妨碍你。我只想到我的科林斯去。”

他们在下午到达了科林斯。这个挨着山边的小镇热热闹闹，老远就能听见商人叫卖坚果。妇女们在衣服首饰店里挑挑拣拣，长着大胡子的男人聚在一起聊着天，他们听见有个人大声叹息，说科林斯和斯巴达联盟是个错误。有个男人在追求一位少年，热切地向他说着什么，少年走着，有些轻蔑地注视着他，显然并不相信他的话。人们都显得自由自在，对生活很满足。  
他俩的到来引起了人们注意，这里的人显然彼此熟悉，对外来人很好奇。但他俩的相貌明显博得了人们的好感。赫尔墨斯问他们赌场在哪儿，安德罗则打听到了镇上的几个马市。他们约定会合地点后就分了手。  
安德罗把马市逛了个遍，拍拍一匹马的肌肉，看结不结实，又看看另一匹马的牙口，他还让老板把自己还看得上的拖出来遛了遛。他觉得这里的马都不如斯巴达，根本不配当战马，就返身往回走。他走到大街上，看见远处有个人疯了似的迎面跑来，看身材很像赫莫拉尔斯。他站在那儿等着，发现居然真的是赫莫拉尔斯。  
赫尔墨斯看见了他，得救了似的，兴奋地大叫到：“安德罗！”，他张开双臂，扑到他怀里。安德罗搂住他，问：“怎么了？”  
他看见一个壮汉跟在后面追了过来，在他们面前刹住了。  
“你是他的老师？”壮汉怀疑地盯了安德罗一眼，气喘吁吁地问道，他长满黑胡子，脸膛红通通的，大约是赌场看守。旁边有个好事者一直看着他们，起哄道：“这下子漂亮男孩到不了手喽！”壮汉回过头，恶狠狠地瞪了那人一眼。那儿仍然毫不在意地继续在那儿看热闹。  
“你是他的老师？你怎么教的？嗯？”壮汉气呼呼地吼着：“他耍老千，出门的时候还把别人的钱包摸了。”  
“我技术生疏了。”赫尔墨斯想，躲在安德罗身后。  
“你是不是这样干了？”安德罗转过身去问他，发现他手上的钱袋颜色不同，大小各异。  
“没有。”赫尔墨斯回答。  
“那你给我个理由，啊？你手上的钱包，啊？为什么？都不一样？你的理由呢？”壮汉仍没喘过气来。  
“什么？理由？”赫尔墨斯在安德罗身后挑衅地蹦来跳去：“即使理由像乌梅子那么多，我也不会屈服于淫威，在你的强迫下说出一个理由！”  
壮汉显然气坏了，眼珠子都鼓了出来。他俩在安德罗旁边绕圈圈，追来追去，僵持不下。壮汉看准时机，一把扯住了赫尔墨斯的披风，正准备狠狠一拉，却突然眼前一黑，鼻子一阵剧痛，仰面朝天倒在了地上。  
他们飞快地朝另一条街逃去。  
“下次你再干这种事情，我是不会帮你的。”安德罗说。过了一会儿，他好像想起了什么，问：“你怎么不把钱包藏在衣服口袋里？”  
“衣服里放满了。”  
“……”

 

他们去剧院看了一出阿里斯托芬的《地母节妇女》，听到“如果你很想同这老头儿要好，你就在这刑板上打个洞，从后面进行”时，赫尔墨斯笑得捂住肚子，两腿乱蹬，甚至还流了眼泪，他还瓮声瓮气地学涅西罗科斯的声音：“‘珀尔修斯，你要记住，你丢下我一人在此，多么凄凉！’”他俩出门后，赫尔墨斯说：“我真喜欢阿里斯托芬这老头子，可惜他早死了，奥利匹斯没有封他为神真是遗憾。”安德罗答道：“要封也是封索福克勒斯。”他说：“哼，阿里斯托芬才该被封神！只有阿里斯托芬！”他又朝着安德罗怪声怪气地说：“你丢下我一人在此，多么凄凉！”哈哈大笑起来。  
时间不早了，两人便起身往回走。经过体育馆时，他俩看到阿波罗、赫尔墨斯、厄洛斯和赫拉克勒斯的雕像立在体育馆大门左右。人们若抬头仰望，会看见阿波罗和赫拉克勒斯都以严肃的神情望着远方，厄洛斯眯起一只眼，正用弓箭瞄准某处，而赫尔墨斯则微微低头，仿佛在温柔地注视着看他的人。四尊雕像里，只有他在俯视地面，也只有他在微笑，他纤细而匀称的身体以慵懒的姿势靠在一根树桩上，翼帽上的小翅膀伸展向黄昏那片紫红色的、温暖的天空。  
很多男孩子正从门口涌出来，他们满身的汗水在阳光下闪闪发光，有些男孩被一些年长男人搂着出门，很亲热地说着话。一些男孩把头上的花环摘下来，堆放在赫尔墨斯和厄洛斯跟前。赫尔墨斯望了望他们，走近自己的雕像。  
“嗨，漂亮小伙子！”他拍了拍雕像的脚后跟。  
“你喜欢赫尔墨斯？”安德罗走过来，笑着说：“可惜他今天没保佑你。”  
“当然咯，他是最好的神，不是吗？”赫尔墨斯答道，望着自己的雕像。  
安德罗看着他的线条柔和的、美丽的侧脸和脖颈，竟然在一瞬间觉得他就是赫尔墨斯。他这样想着，又看了看雕像，觉得他们的面目非常相似，都有一张几近完美的、稚气未脱的脸蛋。  
赫尔墨斯垂下头来，看着安德罗，眼神茫然，仿佛在想些什么，过了一会儿，他开口问到：“你一般献祭哪位神？”  
“……雅典娜。”安德罗才说完，就感到自己的小腿被狠狠踢了一下。  
他习惯了赫尔墨斯的脾气，并没计较，他们离开体育馆，朝街上走去。  
“不过，虽然很少祭祀赫尔墨斯，但他是我和母亲最爱的神。”安德罗说，他停了停，没继续说原因：“……母亲告诉我，克里特岛上有赫尔墨斯节，那天，奴隶要做一天主人，主人要做一天奴隶，人们干任何坏事也不会受谴责，当然，大家不会真去干坏事的。”  
“你和你母亲很爱他却不祭祀他，为什么？”他跑到安德罗前面，倒退着走路，以一种狡猾的神色看着安德罗的脸。  
“怎么说，”安德罗想了想：“他不像其他的神，没有那种……”  
“威严？冷漠感？距离感？”  
“差不多吧。他更像人，更复杂一些，和人一样好，也一样坏。所以，你不会对他产生敬畏，但却会很喜欢他。”  
“你不怕这话渎神么？”赫尔墨斯眯起眼睛，口气仿佛带着威胁。  
“有么？”安德罗微笑着回答。  
他们拐了个弯，走到住宅区，街上人稀稀落落的，都回家吃晚饭去了，每户人家家门口都摆着一锅锅烧好的菜。  
“噢！”安德罗看了看四周：“今天是烧锅节。这些菜献给赫尔墨斯的，人们希望他能对他们死去的家人好一些……”话没说完，赫尔墨斯莫名其妙地说了句：“我运气太好了！”他跑到一家人门口，在锅里捡了片肉吃。  
“赫莫拉尔斯！”安德罗被他的行为吓了一跳，严厉地呵道。  
“味道不错，你也来尝尝。”  
“你疯了吗？怎么能吃祭品！？”  
赫尔墨斯已经站在了另一家门前，满嘴都是食物，吃完还舔了舔手指：“这家做的味道更好。”  
安德罗冲了上去，把他横抱了起来。  
“你干嘛？”赫尔墨斯气哼哼地大叫，双脚乱踢乱蹬，但安德罗的手臂死死箍住他，挣扎根本无济于事。  
“我可不希望你渎神。”安德罗说。  
“嘿！你可才说他不值得尊敬！”  
安德罗一直抱着他，走到大街尽头才把他放下来，他们把马从雇工那儿牵回来，骑上马出了小镇。  
夜晚的丘陵阴冷潮湿，月光勉强照亮了道路。整个山路只有马蹄“得得”地响，偶尔传来猫头鹰骇人的叫声，某种夜行的鸟总是向他们袭来，用尖利的爪子抓他们的脸，安德罗总是迅速按住赫尔墨斯的背，让他低下头去，赫尔墨斯向来反应敏捷，但他想依赖安德罗，所以比平时迟钝了很多。  
他们走上一段飘满萤火虫的路，绿莹莹的光幽幽地在黑暗的林子里浮动，照出一片片漆黑的水洼，有时水面会“扑通”一声闷响，是鱼跃出水面，又落入水中。这时宁芙已经入睡了。  
一片林子里有几根发出黄色光芒的树枝，赫尔墨斯看见，便下了马，轻手轻脚地凑了上去。  
树枝上，一群小精灵排成一列，正往树洞里走。他们每人捧着一朵半开的花，里面盛着的液体轻轻摇晃着。赫尔墨斯伸出一根手指头，挥舞着吓他们，把他们吓得从树枝上跌落下去，花也飞了。安德罗接住花蕾和吓坏的精灵们，又把他们送到树枝上，他们急急忙忙，跌跌撞撞地跑进了树洞，有一只精灵吓得抱着花蕾发抖，赫尔墨斯戳了戳他的屁股，他连忙缩成一团装死。  
“嘿，这东西是安布罗西亚。”赫尔墨斯舔了舔洒落在手上的液体。  
他们准备离开时，一只小精灵从树洞里飞出来，感激地亲了亲安德罗的额头。

 

翻过最后一座丘陵，终于到了茅屋旁。  
“我得走了。”安德罗说。  
赫尔墨斯站在茅屋门口，背对着安德罗，没有理睬他。他正从狂欢的心境中沉静下来，感到很落寞。他一只手轻轻伏在门上，却没有推开门。他看见自己的手被月光照得非常苍白。  
夜晚很安静，他俩都站着没动。一匹马不耐烦地打了下响鼻。  
赫尔墨斯在等待，等待安德罗转身离开那一刻，他希望别拖得太久。  
他很难过，觉得今晚上不会睡好，因为他感到非常孤独。  
他这样想着，一动不动，觉得时间过了很久。后来，他听见草叶相互摩擦的响声，越来越近，直到一个高大的阴影投在门上，挡住了月光。他仍没有回头，他感觉几根手指触到了自己的脖颈，指头很粗糙，随后，这只手捏住了他的下巴，把他的脸往后转，他的腰则被另一只手抱住。安德罗正把他往怀里搂。他转过身去，靠在了安德罗身上。  
他把脸埋在安德罗的胸口，听见自己的心脏砰砰跳动，感到对方的下巴抵在自己的头顶上，那双粗糙的手抚摸着他的头发。  
“真不好闻。”他听见安德罗轻声说，他感觉他在微笑。  
“你还不是。”赫尔墨斯答道。他从安德罗的手臂那儿望去，恰好看见了微风下轻轻摇曳的橄榄树。真美，他想，闭上了眼睛。他们这样静静地拥抱了一会儿。之后，安德罗把住他的肩膀，把他稍稍推远了一些，赫尔墨斯一惊，以为对方要走了，结果安德罗只是看了看他的脸，然后凑上来吻了他。  
当安德罗把他抱起来，走进屋时，赫尔墨斯没有反抗，他软绵绵地靠在安德罗身上，扯住他胸前的衣服，闭上眼睛，身体微微颤抖。这就是他所渴望的，虽然他不会对自己承认这一点。

 

赫尔墨斯曾经问过阿芙洛狄忒，怎么才能在床上得到最大的快感。阿芙洛狄忒回答：“彼此相爱。”他觉得她在开玩笑，要么就在敷衍自己，于是开始哇啦哇啦地大谈技巧。阿芙洛狄忒回嘴到：“赫尔墨斯，我是爱神，可不要你教我怎么做爱。”  
“那我俩第一次呢，你感觉怎样？”  
阿芙洛狄忒回答得很真诚：“那时我知道你爱我，而且我也爱上了你（虽然后来知道你在耍把戏，不过我懒得计较了）。所以，虽然你笨手笨脚的，我感觉还……”她斟酌着用词，怕赫尔墨斯得意，最后说道：“……不错。”  
“不错？”赫尔墨斯紧追不舍：“你可没证明你的论点。”  
“好吧，好吧，我感觉很好，行了吧？”  
被安德罗抱在怀里时，赫尔墨斯的意识深处突然浮现出他和阿芙洛狄忒的对话。她是对的，他想。安德罗不时用那双温柔的黑眼睛看他的表情，如果他显得很痛，对方就会把动作放缓。他感觉自己被爱着、被保护着，这让他的身体感觉更加敏锐，也更加配合对方。后来，他感觉高潮来了，非常强烈，几乎胜过他之前体验过的所有高潮，他禁不住大声呻吟起来，头紧紧贴在安德罗的肩上，手指掐进他的背，感觉自己要晕厥了。这时，安德罗突然将他使劲箍在怀里，全身肌肉绷紧，在他体内发泄出来。   
他俩抱在一起，很长时间都没有分开，他们紧紧贴着对方湿热的脸颊，喘息着。赫尔墨斯流了泪，泪水和两人的汗水混在一起，流到他的耳蜗里，滴落到枕头上。他感到太幸福了，他从来没有这么幸福过。他用脸颊蹭了蹭安德罗结实的肩膀，仿佛想确认对方是否真的在他身边。  
赫尔墨斯闭上眼睛，感到夜晚很寂静，青草味道的风从窗户外一缕一缕涌进来，把他们汗湿的身体吹干。在黑暗中，他闻了闻安德罗身上的味道，安德罗的皮肤热哄哄的，有种被阳光炙烤过后淡淡的焦味，他一定常常在烈日下接受训练、行军打仗。但赫尔墨斯的脑中却浮现出某个午后他们在阳光下散步的情形。很久很久以后，他还是能清楚地记得这个晚上，记得安德罗身上的味道，记得他曾想起阳光，想起他们在阳光下静静地行走，想起屋子附近那棵在阳光下闪闪发光的橄榄树，这一时刻成为了永恒，和他的生命一样长，而且，只要他想起，仍然会感到强烈的幸福和心痛。

后来，他们都昏昏欲睡，就分开了。安德罗侧着身子，以便赫尔墨斯能睡得宽敞些。他伸出一只手臂搂着他，赫尔墨斯感到很安全，很快睡着了，睡得很香。过了一会儿，安德罗也入睡了。  
那以后，安德罗还是只能隔五六天来一次，赫尔墨斯则耐心地等待他，他们一见面就抱在一起，连话都不怎么说。中午，太阳很烈，赫尔墨斯怕赫利奥斯看见，就和安德罗睡在小床上。傍晚时，牧人都回了家，他们就到屋子附近那棵橄榄树下去，羊群在他们四周慢悠悠地吃着草，对他俩的行为漠不关心。  
赫尔墨斯终于知道自己爱上安德罗了，或许早在第一次见到他时就爱上了，他想起自己当时那种胃部紧缩的感觉。而安德罗在那时爱上了他，也一直知道自己爱他。性对他们来说，只是爱意交流的一种形式，而不是纯粹的目的，这反倒使每次性爱都很完美，快感强烈，而且总能达到高潮。赫尔墨斯感到自己被爱着，总是觉得非常幸福。  
性从根本上是个感情问题，被爱一方可能感受的更为深刻。赫尔墨斯有点遗憾地想起了和他好过的女人们，其中很多都真正爱上了他，而他爱过的只有阿芙洛狄忒。现在想起来，他觉得自己对她们太残忍了（平时，他属于那种最喜欢归咎别人，自己却很少反省的人）。至于男人，他爱过珀尔修斯，爱过阿波罗，但他和他俩在一起时，就处在了类似女人的位置。珀尔修斯被他的美貌吸引，和他上过几次床。他小心翼翼，很体贴，但更多的是因为赫尔墨斯的身份，而不是因为爱他。再说，凡人们不会对天神的爱情抱有希望的。阿波罗呢，在床上纯粹只顾自己享受。他们神都有点缺乏人性：他们觉得自己满足是理所当然的，还觉得男神长期执着于一个人，沉溺于一段感情是种羞耻。赫尔墨斯经常和阿波罗、狄俄尼索斯嘲笑哈迪斯，因为他只爱珀尔塞福涅一个人，而且爱得很长久。  
神是快乐的，这种快乐，在人看来，是值得羡慕的，但人也同时觉得这种快乐很单纯、很浅薄，对他们来说，只存在人类所谓的“喜欢”和“性”，却没有“爱”。就像他现在对安德罗尼科斯的感情，掺杂了紧张、嫉妒、想念、等待的难耐、害怕被抛弃的感觉。感情没有因为这些痛苦而变质，却仿佛获得了深度。他想，如果他不是在和男人的关系中老是处于被爱者的角色，或者，如果他没有成为凡人，他是不可能体会到这种感觉的。

 

一天下午，太阳刚刚落山，牧人们回家了，把白花花的绵羊从他们面前一波一波地赶回去，橄榄树叶子和青草散发出浓烈的干热的气味，他们俩在树下坐着，喝科林斯买来的葡萄酒，等常常经过此地的牧人都离开，安德罗就抱住赫尔墨斯，脱了他的衣服，把他按倒在草地上。一只颜色非常美丽的小鸟飞到橄榄树的枝头上，偏着头看了他们一会儿，两只黑眼睛像两颗紫葡萄一样漂亮。  
他们分开后，赫尔墨斯侧过身子，迷迷糊糊地想睡觉。他感到安德罗转了个身，挨近了他，在他耳边轻声说：  
“跟我去宫殿吧。”  
“什么？”他一惊，完全没了睡意。  
“跟我一起，到宫殿里住。”安德罗一字一顿地说道。  
赫尔墨斯愣了一下，突然恶狠狠地答了句：“不！”他被自己这个答案吓到了，又感到非常委屈。他觉得安德罗故意这么问他，就是为了让他答“不”，趁机把他甩掉——他明明是不能离开这儿的，这是宙斯对他的惩罚。后来，他才想起安德罗并不知道这回事，又担心起来，怕对方把他的话当真。不过出于自尊心，他没有回过头去看对方的表情。  
安德罗明显对他的回答感到惊讶，他皱起眉头，想了一下，不过他很快释然了，像明白了什么似的。他从后面轻轻抱住赫尔墨斯，把脸埋在他的头发里：  
“你在发什么脾气？嗯？”他很宠爱地用脸蹭了蹭赫尔墨斯的金发，就像爱抚一条毛茸茸的、正在发脾气的小狗：只要你摸摸它的脑袋，搔搔它的肚皮，它就又会对你摇起尾巴来。  
他在他耳朵边轻声地、然而坚定地说：“不管怎样，我都要把你带走。”  
赫尔墨斯感到自己的脸有点发热，他完全忘了还有几天就能恢复神的身份这件事。他一言不发，想用手去握住安德罗抱在他腰上的手，然而刚一碰到，安德罗就一下子抓住他的手，包在自己的手里，攥得很紧很紧。  
安德罗问：“你打算什么时候走，今晚上，还是明早？”  
“今天还有事。”赫尔墨斯答道，挣脱了安德罗的怀抱，坐了起来：“陪我到西边的林子里去一趟。”  
那片林子就在他们第二次见面的山洞附近，赫尔墨斯在林子外吹了一声响亮的口哨，看见没动静，他又吹了一遍，哨声像波浪似的在林子里荡着。他俩听见一阵蹄子“哒哒哒哒”由远及近的声音。  
“你呆在这儿。”赫尔墨斯向林子里面走去。  
一个萨提尔的影子在林子里浮现出来，他跑得飞快，轻快地绕过一棵棵树木，终于在林子边缘露了头，大声打着招呼：  
“您好啊，尊敬的神使，赫尔墨斯！”  
“嘘！”赫尔墨斯转过头看了看安德罗，萨提尔这才发现附近有人。  
“帮我个忙，你告诉狄俄尼索斯，我最近不会呆在这儿了。”  
“哎呀，真可惜！狄俄尼索斯大人可是不辞辛劳一路从奥林匹斯山赶过来啊。”  
赫尔墨斯冷笑了一下：“哼，我还不了解他，他只是想一路玩过来而已。”  
“这话就对酒神大人不公平了嘛。”  
“闭嘴！听我说正事！你之前跟我说他在雅典，现在说不定已经到科林斯境内了。他要是来找我，就派人混进斯巴达宫殿里告诉我一声，知道了吗？”  
“知道了知道了。”  
“我刚叫你干什么？”  
“告诉狄俄尼索斯您在科林斯……？”  
赫尔墨斯把他狠狠骂了一顿，又向他说了一遍，让他重复了两三遍，才放他走。  
夜晚，他们最后一次在那张小床上做爱。小床吱吱直响，几乎快被震塌了。  
“嘿……我们可得厚道一点……让新来的人有地方睡……”赫尔墨斯感觉床下一秒就会垮掉，“没关系”，安德罗说：“给的工钱够他买张新床了。”  
屋里点着一盏灯，橙黄色的灯光驱走窗外的黑暗，照亮了整个房间，显得很温馨。  
在模糊的意识中，赫尔墨斯突然听到隐隐的雷声，大地似乎在颤抖，他以为是他俩搞出的动静，后来发现不是，雷声震耳欲聋，茅屋几乎摇晃起来。雷噼里啪啦地炸开，然后是一阵闪电，把窗外照得一片惨白，继而地面又开始颤抖，像地震一样猛烈，他感觉附近有什么东西劈开了，发出一阵极大的轰鸣声。他意识清醒起来，有点发愣。  
“宙斯……”，他想，安德罗察觉到他走神了，停下动作问：“怎么了？”  
“没什么，”他回答，拍了下安德罗的背：“快点，不要停下来……”  
“我不在乎，”他想着，闭上眼睛。他感觉他俩正赤身裸体地抱在一起，躺在沙滩上，一波一波的浪潮卷过他们的身体，又缓缓退回，最后，一波相当猛烈地浪潮把他们从沙滩上刮走，刮进深蓝色的、没有底的大海之中，他们拥抱着，一起沉入深渊。赫尔墨斯发出抽泣一般的声音。不知怎么，虽然他觉得很幸福，但同时，那雷声像在他心里掷下了某种冰凉的东西，让他难过得喘不过气来，虽然身体沉浸在快感之中，但心里却感到悲哀，非常非常的悲哀。  
这时，安德罗把脸颊贴了上来，灼热的气息吹进他的耳朵：  
“……我……爱你……”  
声音非常非常轻。仿佛一阵风吹过去，留下空荡荡的余音。但赫尔墨斯流泪了，他的嗓子干涩得难受，眼泪不停往下淌，怎么也止不住。在为神的时候，他从不流泪，不知为什么，成为凡人后，他变得脆弱、战战兢兢，容易哭泣。安德罗知道他流泪了，他用大拇指抚着赫尔墨斯的脸颊，擦去他的泪水，这个动作反而让赫尔墨斯更想哭。他的身体在高潮后没了力气，心里涌起一股难以言喻的空虚感。但同时，安德罗温柔的触摸像是把他们刚才单纯的情欲行为转化成了一种温柔但不激烈的感情。在高潮时，他曾渴望过无限，但他现在才感受到一种真正的无限：手指温柔的触感，以及领悟到一切都终将消逝的悲哀。

 

他们在凌晨时出了门，看见那棵橄榄树被劈倒了，黑乎乎的一片。安德罗把马牵来，在赫尔墨斯坐的那匹青花马上搭了个软垫子。“来，过来。”安德罗想到他的腰使不上力，把他抱了上去，随后自己也上了马。两个人谁也没提这颗树，但心里都堵着似的很不舒服，觉得这是个不祥的预兆，早晨的空气湿漉漉、黏糊糊的，那股浓浓的焦糊味散不开，一直在茅屋边萦绕着。赫尔墨斯的脑子比昨晚清醒多了，他明白宙斯生气了，并用这种方式警告他。但，当安德罗和他谈话，搂住他的腰，对他微笑时，他很快忘记了这些情绪，重又变得欢快、无忧无虑。  
到达宫殿时，太阳才刚刚出来，城门的两个守卫见了王子，很快地行了个礼，放他们通行了，赫尔墨斯感到守卫们在好奇地打量他，就朝他们眨了眨眼。  
斯巴达宫殿气势磅礴，但并不漂亮，修得粗笨实用，很少雕饰，安德罗让马倌把马牵走，带着赫尔墨斯绕过了正厅。  
“你要把我带到哪儿？”他看见安德罗绕来绕去地走，问道：“我还以为你要带我去见国王哩。”  
“见他干什么？当然是去我的寝宫。”他回答完，就看见一个棕发青年正从他的宫殿门口经过。  
“马科斯！”  
棕发青年回过头，看见了安德罗，笑了起来：“嗳！哥哥！你昨晚到哪儿去呐？”他们走近他时，马科斯，也就是曾向赫尔墨斯问路的棕发青年，看到了赫尔墨斯，惊奇地瞪大了眼睛，他脸上的笑容因为过于惊讶而僵住了，他看了看安德罗，又看了看赫尔墨斯，这样重复了几遍。之后突然哈哈笑了起来。他用拳头擂了擂安德罗的肩膀：“哎呀——哥哥，你……”  
安德罗眼睛看着别处，有点尴尬地笑了笑。  
马科斯这下来劲了，他怪声怪气地对赫尔墨斯说：“我记得有些人曾经说过，斯巴达男人浑身臭汗，斯巴达男人脑子里都是肌肉，斯巴达王子都是穷鬼？嗯？有这回事吗？”  
“有，当然有。不就是我说的吗？我要声明，我到现在都没改变看法。再说，我不是来了吗？来改善你们斯巴达人的脑筋了。”  
“哥哥！”马科斯向朝前走了几步的安德罗嚷嚷道：“听见你的小男孩怎么说你了吗？”  
“马科斯，你急着证明自己满脑子肌肉吗？你哥哥可是正宗的克里特人。”  
“啧啧，现在就开始帮着说话了，果然恩爱得很哪！”马科斯知道自己斗嘴斗不过赫尔墨斯，他笑着和他俩告别：“我还有事，先走了，说不定晚上会过来一趟。”说着，他对赫尔墨斯做了一个要狠狠收拾他的手势，到正殿里去了。  
他俩进了安德罗的寝宫。这是一间很宽敞的卧房，没有什么装饰，桌子是桌子，椅子是椅子，一板一眼地，一张大床靠在屋子一脚，附近有两条走廊，通向浴室和后花园。他俩朝里面走了点，看见一群侍女围着一个女人站在床边，听她说些什么。  
“妈妈。”  
侍女一下子散开，朝安德罗行礼，她们都注意到了赫尔墨斯，好奇地，欣赏地注视着他，他对她们微笑了一下，只有一个女人眼神古怪，她皱着眉头，定定地看着他的脸。  
被她们围在中央的女人，阿忒密西娅，眼睛始终盯着安德罗，叫道：“乖儿子！你到哪里去了？”她声音沙哑，有一双和安德罗一样，异常美丽而温柔的黑眼睛，黑色的鬈发绾在脑后，脸有些显老，但能看出年轻时一定非常美丽。  
安德罗没有回答，他支开侍女，把赫尔墨斯搂到母亲跟前。  
“妈妈，这是赫莫拉尔斯。”  
阿忒密西娅明显对儿子之外的人都心不在焉，她双眼无神地望着安德罗，一时间不知道儿子在说什么，她一开始就把赫尔墨斯当做一个小侍从，连看也没看他一眼。倒是赫尔墨斯拉起了她的手，说道：  
“您好，王后。”  
阿忒密西娅没回过神来，也没计较这失礼的举动，淡淡地答了一句：“你好。”她把目光转向赫尔墨斯，但却没看他，后来，仿佛被赫尔墨斯的声音唤醒，她的目光凝聚在他的脸上，她在他脸上扫来扫去，似乎在核实什么，之后，她眼睛瞪大，仿佛快被什么东西给击晕了。赫尔墨斯感到自己的手被她狠狠一攥：  
“您好…………赫尔墨斯。”她的声音颤抖着，身子后倾，努力控制着自己不晕过去。  
安德罗吃了一惊，赶快搂住了母亲，担心又愠怒地叫了一声：“妈妈！”他看不惯母亲这种精神失常的样子，以为她出于女人的胡思乱想乱喊名字。王后捂住胸口，因为过于激动而喘不过气。  
“王后，说不定您……”  
“别这样，尊敬的天神，别这样，不要否认……”阿忒密西娅急促地呼吸着，盯着赫尔墨斯的脸，断断续续地说：“我不会忘记的……您的声音……您的脸……”眼泪从她的眼里流出来。  
“镇定一点，阿忒密西娅。”赫尔墨斯扶住她，拍了拍她的背，等她喘过气来：“你居然能认出我来。不过，二十八年过去了，你还是这么美，一点没变。”  
阿忒密西娅镇定了一些，还是说不出话来，她听见赫尔墨斯的话，禁不住微笑起来。她抬起头，用她温柔的、含着泪水的黑眼睛感激地注视着赫尔墨斯：“您才没变，真的一点没变，二十八年前是个高贵又美丽的天神，现在也一样。”  
安德罗目不转睛地瞪着他们，仿佛在确认他俩是不是在开玩笑，或者事先策划好了这么一出。赫尔墨斯虽然在和阿忒密西娅说话，注意力却一直在安德罗身上，他不敢看他。他想象不出安德罗会有什么反应，对这个在他小时候救过他们母子，在他长大后又成为他的情人、却什么都没告诉他的天神。他的身体因为紧张绷得紧紧的，紧的发痛。  
这时，一个侍从进来了：“王子！王子！国王要您过去！”  
安德罗一言不发，转身走了出去。赫尔墨斯感到轻松多了，不过恐惧只是延长了，却没有得到解决。  
阿忒密西娅终于缓了过来，她问他为什么会出现在这里，赫尔墨斯照实告诉了她，她敏感地没问他和自己儿子的关系。  
“尊敬的神使，请跟我来，”她想走动，却脚步不稳，赫尔墨斯只好扶着她，按她指的方向走着。她把他带到一个装饰相对华丽的宫殿中：“我们让您在斯巴达放了两百多天的羊，真是罪过，现在您好好地在这里住吧，”她顿了顿：“斯巴达宫廷里的日子也很清苦，但总比住在野外好得多，希望您不嫌弃，我会每天送祭品来。”  
“好的，谢谢你，阿忒密西娅，你快去休息吧，”他叫来几个侍女把她带回寝宫，阿忒密西娅被侍女参扶着，回了好几次头，仿佛不相信赫尔墨斯真的在这儿。  
赫尔墨斯想起当时帮他们母子逃过赫拉追杀这件事。  
阿忒密西娅是克里特的公主，被宙斯勾引。后来，她生了个孩子，就是安德罗尼科斯。赫拉想杀死他们，阿忒密西娅就带着安德罗尼科斯逃到去斯巴达的船上，赫拉让水怪阿卡西乌斯把阿忒密西娅和小婴儿拖入水中，赫尔墨斯戴上隐形盔，杀了水怪，把母子救了上来。他把两头死海豹变作两人的尸体，说服水边的女神们帮他隐瞒赫拉，还不要告诉波塞冬（波塞冬巴不得宙斯夫妇闹得不可开交）。他把阿忒密西娅变作一个老妇人，让她上了一条船，自己则扮作一个一个农夫，抱着安德罗尼科斯，上了另一条船。他还记得小时候的安德罗，因为他不怎么哭，比他带过的其他孩子乖得多。虽然只能喝奶，他却什么都想吃，有人拿干面包和青橄榄逗他，他就拿来放在嘴里咂吧，水手们吃咸鱼干的时候，他总是目不转睛地盯着他们的嘴看。水手们都很喜欢安德罗，说他长得漂亮，不是爱哭鬼，长大会有出息，还说他以后身体肯定壮实，牙还没长就这么贪吃。赫尔墨斯不自觉地微笑了，仿佛仍能听到那些水手的声音。其实，在山洞里，这些情形就在他脑子里浮现过，但他无论如何也没法把被自己抱在怀里的那个小婴儿和他眼前英俊而强壮、对自己颇具吸引力的男人联系起来。  
他正想着，听见门外有脚步声响起，他知道那是安德罗（他太熟悉他的脚步声了），他没回头，紧张得一动不动，他似乎听见安德罗的声音响了起来，说被他欺骗了，要和他分开。这些话那么残忍而且响亮，他痛苦得快要倒下去了。“他不会说这种话的，”他想，同时又想：“他马上就要这样说了”。他捏紧拳头，闭上眼睛，听见脚步声停了下来，顿了顿，那熟悉的声音叫了一声：  
“赫尔墨斯！”  
赫尔墨斯迅速回过头去，看见安德罗逆光站着，整个身体在室内的阴影中，脸上的表情很难看清楚。  
“噢……”安德罗似乎笑了起来：“反应果然快得多嘛。”

 

说明：故事发生在公元前700~前660年左右，这时斯巴达爆发了第二次美塞尼亚战争。（我把两次战争都写在这个时间段了）  
斯巴达是双王制，分亚基亚德和欧里庞提德两系。阿那克桑德里戴斯和波吕多洛斯都是这个时期的国王（历史上实有其人），特列克洛斯是至于其他人都是我编的，编这个图表是为了让人物关系看起来清楚些。

 

安德罗尼科斯就这样接受了赫尔墨斯的身份，对他的态度没有任何变化。不过，他花了很长一段时间才平复自己古怪的心情。安德罗一想到他俩之前的关系和现在的关系，就自嘲地笑起来。他从未对赫尔墨斯表露过这些情绪，不过，敏锐如赫尔墨斯，对他这种矛盾心理知道的一清二楚，他只装作什么都没察觉到。  
当天晚上，赫尔墨斯就缠着安德罗把他带到正殿里去。  
“不行，”安德罗直截了当地答道。  
“我当然要去！难道不应该见见你的父母兄弟吗？说不定还能帮你父亲处理国政？你们宫廷说不定就正缺我这么一个智慧超群的人？至少也该让别人看看王子身边有个多么优秀的……嗯……辅佐？”  
“……不行。”  
“我不是在好好和你商量吗……”他还想说些什么，安德罗逃开似的往床边走去。他也跟了上去，虽然阿忒密西娅为他安排了寝宫，他却不打算去住。“再听我说几句……”他们躺在床上后，他趴在安德罗的肩膀上说道。对方闭着眼睛，不搭理他。赫尔墨斯揪住他摇摇晃晃，还在他耳朵边上大声嚷嚷，安德罗就是不为所动，后来，赫尔墨斯把自己折腾累了，倒下去睡着了。  
等赫尔墨斯睡熟后，安德罗睁开眼睛。他侧过身子，看到赫尔墨斯熟睡中的脸被月光照得很亮。  
这是他在少年时代曾经崇拜过的神——他经常和母亲一起去赫尔墨斯神庙，感激他给了自己第二次生命，并祈祷他给自己带来智慧和幸运。那时候，他就觉得赫尔墨斯很美，一种高雅、同时又引发情欲的美。  
他自己在年少时从未答应年长男人的追求，成年后也没有喜欢过任何少年。在遇到赫尔墨斯之前，他对这类事向来不放在心上。但他为什么会爱上一个少年，而这个少年就是赫尔墨斯，他想不通。  
那种怪异的感觉还在他心头盘旋。这时，赫尔墨斯动了动身子，温暖的脚趾抵在他的小腿上，这种柔软的触感让他心中的不适渐渐淡去。  
现在，至少，他对他来说再也不是一尊冰冷的雕塑，一个永远遥不可及的、被崇拜的对象。而是目前躺在他身旁的温暖的、可以被他抱在怀里的身体。他们相处过程中的任何一种感受、都不能被“他是天神”这个事实所影响——那些实实在在的触感、气味、话语，还有在这些感受的背后的、某种深沉而持久的东西。他这样想着，怕赫尔墨斯会突然消失掉似的，转过身搂住了他——非常柔软、暖和，和他在草原上抱住的那个少年一模一样。

 

第二天，宫廷里都在谈论这件事：安德罗尼科斯王子带回来一个少年，“美得像天神”，不过“脾气不好”，“狡猾又无赖”，后面两句明显是马科斯传出去的。大家叽叽喳喳，说怎么着也希望见到本人。连元老院也让他们安静不下来。  
“你们看吧，”马科斯对特列克洛斯和阿克劳斯说道：“那家伙总有一天会跟过来，他是那种喜欢凑热闹的人。”  
“我一开始就觉得那小子不是什么好东西。哥哥把他带回来已经够奇怪了，怎么还会把他带到宫廷里？”特列克洛斯回答。他是国王的嫡长子，马科斯和阿克劳斯的哥哥。一头微微卷曲的栗发。身材高大、强壮，眼神像狼一样冰冷、锐利。  
阿克劳斯只希望这消息不是真的，他非常难过，觉得哥哥对自己的宠爱要被别人夺走了。他是最小的、最受安德罗关照的弟弟，长得很像他们的母亲：一头黑色鬈发，一双杏子样的、漂亮的黑眼睛，脸颊胖乎乎的。他揪着自己的袍子，气哼哼地反驳马科斯：  
“胡说……马科斯……胡说……你尽乱扯，哥哥不会喜欢他那种……”  
他还没说完，就看见安德罗走进大殿，殿内顿时安静了下来。安德罗先向元老院鞠躬致意，元老们微微颔首，向他回礼。他又向三个弟弟打了声招呼，走了过来，阿克劳斯舒了口气。  
过了一会儿，阿克劳斯发现正门又进来一个人，正是他们很久以前在茅屋里遇到的那个少年。赫尔墨斯的步伐很轻快，不像踩着阶梯上来的，倒像是飞上来的。他看到宫殿里所有人都瞪大眼睛瞧他，丝毫不感到尴尬，而且好不容易才忍住像国王一样朝他们招手的冲动。  
他的到来的确引起了不小的骚动，所有人都惊叹他的美貌，连元老们都目不转睛地盯着他看。他微笑着，向元老们眨了眨眼睛，元老们马上把脸转了过去，动作很不自然。  
他走到安德罗身边。  
“叫你别来的。”安德罗说，语气并不严厉。  
“我偏要来。”  
“看吧，看吧……”特列克洛斯自言自语。赫尔墨斯认出他是自己当初见过的栗色头发的青年。  
“阁下，你连王子的命令都不听？”马科斯装腔作势地嚷嚷道。  
“马科斯，你很横啊，你把宙斯别在自己的裤腰带上了还是怎么的？”  
阿克劳斯扭了扭嘴，不满地盯着赫尔墨斯，赫尔墨斯则毫不在意地打量着他。  
这时，国王和王后从侧厅里出现了，缓缓走向王座，所有人立马躬身致意。  
阿那克桑德戴斯老王头发花白，前额宽广，灰色的眼睛炯炯有神，释放出严厉的光线，狮子一般的大鼻子，一圈剪得很整齐的胡子。他慢腾腾地走着，眼睛扫视着内庭，敏锐地注意到了赫尔墨斯，但不动声色地把眼睛转回去了。阿忒密西娅朝赫尔墨斯点了点头，微笑着，眼神十分恭敬。他俩的动作非常细微，除了赫尔墨斯谁都注意不到。  
“你们知道，”阿那克桑德戴斯坐在王座上，开口了：“斯巴达需要更多的土地和人口，为了自身发展，为了抵抗外敌，为了保护盟国。美塞尼亚的国王昏庸无能，人民也早已心存怨愤，我们替他们管理这片土地会是更好的选择，不仅对他们的人民，也对我们自己。攻打美塞尼亚一事，上次会议已经讨论过，大家都同意了，这次决议，我希望能够把开战的时间定下来。”  
“啊，国王，我所尊重而且崇敬的最高贵的人啊，当然应该趁早，”一位元老说道：“刚刚打完拉科尼亚，我们军队状态正佳，这时候拿下美塞尼亚不是难事。况且，上次会议后，鸟占术士也卜出了让人欣慰的结果：这次战争我们必定取胜。所以，一个月后，我们就能踏上美塞尼亚的土地，让他们服从于更高明、更宽厚的君主。”他刚说完，元老们嗡嗡地讨论了一阵，又安静了下来。  
站在宫廷另一侧的公民大会代表态度消极，他说：“我代表全体公民大会成员，并不支持这个决定。”  
赫尔墨斯看到老王、元老和特列克洛斯的脸明显垮了下来。阿忒密西娅不动声色，却隐隐透出宽慰的神情。安德罗至始至终皱着眉头，神色严肃。马科斯心不在焉，阿克劳斯则在生闷气，胖胖的脸有些泛红，眼睛不时偷瞄安德罗和自己，仿佛想验证他俩的关系是否像众人说的那样。  
元老院和公民大会代表辩论起来，公民大会代表说刚刚攻打过拉科尼亚人，立即开始进攻美塞尼亚未免操之过急。元老院则说斯巴达正应该加紧扩张国力，趁着胜利的势头开战是更高明的做法。  
他们辩到僵处，不约而同地把头转向几位王子所在的地方。  
“元老们，你们是除国王外最智慧，也最高贵的人，你们说的话确实有道理，不过，我还是认为，应该再等一段时间，”安德罗开口了，那种冷静、低沉、严厉的声音，和平日里说话稍有不同：“理由正像代表说的那样。我一直担负着训练士兵的任务，他们才经历过战争，目前并不处在最好的状态。至于美塞尼亚，”他停了停，在赫尔墨斯看来，是以防自己流露出什么情绪：“并不是个好攻陷的地方，一是地势问题，上次会议我们已经讨论过了，其次，那里百姓的生活也比较稳定富足，要是被侵略的话，平民肯定是站在自己的军队那边的，所以，我们的军队要在状态不佳的情况下攻打美塞尼亚，失败的可能性也会很大。”  
宫殿里一时静默了，赫尔墨斯清楚地看见，老王注视安德罗时，眼里流露出一种警惕、甚至是恐惧的神情。特列克洛斯有些冲动地想说什么，但他忍了忍，说：“我也这样认为。”马科斯小声说：“要么就缓缓吧，我也觉得还缓缓。”口气像是在开玩笑。  
他们又继续争论了一会儿，后来还是决定在四个月后发动战争。  
“我会去和波吕多洛斯王再议此事。”老王最后说道。  
赫尔墨斯知道，安德罗尼科斯并非嫡子，仅有王子之名，与王位继承无缘，而从他今天的表现和众人的反应看来，所有人似乎都很尊重他的意见。所以，老王和特列克洛斯对他尤为警惕。他们不敢过分得罪他，怕他出于怨恨做出什么威胁王位的事，赫尔墨斯也知道，安德罗对他俩这种微妙的心态一清二楚，他没有野心篡位，并因为长时间受猜忌、不被理解而感到压抑。但他表面上不露声色，尽量提出最客观的意见，他天生有种高贵气质，不会因为在意他人看法而改变说法。

 

会议结束后，四个王子凑在一起，和波吕多洛斯王的儿子阿那克西拉斯一起往操练场走去，赫尔墨斯也跟上他们。在安德罗尼科斯面前，没人敢说赫尔墨斯的坏话，虽然特列克洛斯和阿克劳斯显然不想让他跟上来。阿那克西拉斯对赫尔墨斯倒很感兴趣，但知道自己没法染指他，没敢主动和他说话。  
一路上，马科斯向安德罗和阿克劳斯小声抱怨个不停：  
“又打仗，人家美塞尼亚人活得好好的，平白无故又去打……”  
“你怎么关心起美塞尼亚人来了。”阿克劳斯说。  
“我承认我不关心美塞尼亚人，但是我关心我自己，我喜欢悠闲地过日子，不想天天跑到这里来流汗。”他瞅着安德罗，看他会有什么反应。  
特列克洛斯转过头来，严厉地问：“你在说什么，马科斯？”  
“什么也没有！”马科斯调侃地、但同时有点紧张地回答道。  
“你更应该关心下你的脸，马科斯。”安德罗并不接他的茬：“右脸。”  
马科斯不知在哪儿蹭了一点黑乎乎的东西。  
“没用的，安德罗，马科斯根本不记得自己长了张脸。”赫尔墨斯说道，几个王子，除了马科斯，都哈哈大笑起来。马科斯窘得没法，他狠狠瞪着赫尔墨斯，做出威胁的手势，赫尔墨斯装出一副战战兢兢的样子，说：“我简直怕得要死！”  
操练场共有五十多个，其中一个专供王子和部分贵族训练。这时正值清晨，有人在场旁的休息室里吃早饭，有人在兵器室里擦洗自己的兵器，马倌们正把吃饱了燕麦的战马往里牵。几个王子一进来，士兵们几乎都很自觉地朝操练场上集中过来，兵器碰撞着，发出清脆的响声。这时，操练的号角响了起来，士兵们纷纷上了马，形成一对一的阵型，开始练习冲刺和防御。  
“来，阿克劳斯。”安德罗把长矛扔给他满脸不高兴的弟弟：“今天你试着攻击我。”  
赫尔墨斯这下明白了安德罗在平时的日子里都在干些什么。整整一天，斯巴达男人们都身着铠甲，在这个场地上一对一地操练。安德罗主要训练阿克劳斯和马科斯，有时也和比较优秀的战士较量。虽然实力远在他们之上，但他很认真，对方进攻或防御失败时，他会耐心地走到对方身边，告诉他们如果上了战场，在相似情况下应该怎么做。特列克洛斯就不一样了，明显看得见他在大声呵斥对手。特列克洛斯有时也会找安德罗较量，他是个秉性正直的人，很鄙夷自己对安德罗的嫉妒心，所以，他对安德罗倒十分和善。  
接近正午，午休的号角响了起来。士兵们开始吃饭，王子、贵族和普通士兵吃的东西一模一样：一块黑面包和一碗肉汤，量很足，不过非常难吃，赫尔墨斯把面包掰碎，泡在汤里吃，感觉自己在嚼泡在洗碗水里的破海绵，他看着安德罗，安德罗明显习惯了，机械地嚼着食物，尽量不去尝味道。  
“你真的能适应这些事情？”他悄声对安德罗说。  
“你指什么？”  
“训练，打仗……还有这么难吃的食物。”  
“你可以呆在宫殿里，母后会给你好吃的。”  
“我不是说我自己，我是说你。”  
“那有什么办法。”他说。  
马科斯以为他俩在说什么情话，朝他们夸张地“啧啧啧”咂嘴巴。阿克劳斯则瞪着他们看。安德罗没有理会他俩，站起身来，因为号角吹了起来，午休时间过了。士兵们都纷纷拿起武器，又跑到练习场去。正午，他们在炽热的阳光下，忍着铠甲刺人的反光和暴晒，继续练习。  
赫尔墨斯最开始坐在休息室里看他们训练，欣赏着安德罗相当漂亮的攻击和防御姿势，后来，有个士兵骑马凑了过来，半挑衅半挑逗地叫他“小娘们儿”，被他用长矛从马上拨了下来。因为太无聊，他骑着这个士兵的马，绕着操练场走了一圈，挑战其他的人。他的力气并不大，但非常灵活，又狡猾得很，士兵们几乎都被他撂下了马，只有特列克洛斯能抵挡住他的攻击。  
“看不出你还这么厉害。”特列克洛斯颇为欣赏地说道。  
“那是当然。”赫尔墨斯回答。  
安德罗对他这种行为视而不见，赫尔墨斯过来招惹他时，安德罗几乎一下子就把他制服了：  
“你还是去休息吧。”  
傍晚时分，夕阳把士兵们的影子拉得长长的，投到洁白的大理石柱子上，这时，号角响起，属于他们个人的时光终于来临了。几乎没人说话，因为他们累得连话也说不出来了，但他们还得以一副坚毅的样子，直挺挺地走路，脱去铠甲，离开操练场。  
安德罗朝坐在休息室里的赫尔墨斯走过来，他浑身汗水，湿透的头发被捋到后面，“走吧，”他说，声音很温柔，像刚刚出远门归来的丈夫。  
和士兵们相处一段时间后，赫尔墨斯了解到，斯巴达男人活着的根本目的就是为了打仗，他们首先是为国家而活的，其次才为了家人、为了自己。和其他三位王子不同，特列克洛斯坚信斯巴达人的信念，他就像一棵树找到了适宜的环境，茁壮生长着。安德罗尼科斯，虽然他从不抱怨，但只有赫尔墨斯知道——也只有他知道——安德罗在日复一日的训练中、在士兵们“为了斯巴达的荣誉”的喊声中，不经意流露出来的厌倦和疲惫的情绪，那种情绪很细微、很不好把握，不像阿克劳斯和马科斯那么明显，却被他发现了。他知道，安德罗是喜欢享乐的，对食物、对音乐、对床笫之事……虽说他并不沉浸于此，却也并不认为这是错事。但斯巴达，至少是表面上，都处在鄙弃肉体享受的氛围中。安德罗也从来不觉得国家真的比所爱的人重要。不过，他也清楚，没法天真地以为自己能够改变什么。他在弟弟面前从来没有体现出这种怀疑。两个弟弟向他抱怨训练和战争如何折磨人，他也只是听着，从不附和他们。听士兵们描述，他在战场上永远是斯巴达最坚不可摧的、最伟大的英雄。  
到斯巴达宫廷的头几个星期，他们几乎天天这样过，赫尔墨斯有时候会跟着安德罗去操练场，更多时候就呆在寝宫里玩，他养了一只叫皮罗斯的小狗和一只叫马科斯的鹦鹉。鹦鹉的嘴很臭，会用各种地方的方言骂脏话，他就把它买下来，取名马科斯。马科斯对此很是愤愤不平。  
他和寝宫的侍女们也混熟了。侍女们知道他和王子是什么关系，但就是忍不住向他卖弄风情。看到她们这么做，他总是轻佻地说：“怎么？想和我睡吗？”逗得她们满脸通红。只有那个领班的侍女，瓦莱里娅，对他态度冷硬。她长得很美，两道黑眉毛总是皱着，走起路来挺直身板，横冲直撞。不过他对她并不在意。

 

一天，安德罗早早出门了，赫尔墨斯在寝宫里睡懒觉，一直睡到中午。下午，他带着皮罗斯，到后花园里散步，刚穿过走廊，就发现亭子里站着一个人，微微发光。  
“阿波罗！”赫尔墨斯惊喜地叫道。  
阿波罗早已看见他，这时走了过来，他看见赫尔墨斯的笑脸，尽力保持平静，却掩饰不住愠怒之情。  
“赫尔墨斯，你是不是疯了？”  
“我？疯了？”赫尔墨斯心不在焉地笑着回答。  
阿波罗早已注意到了赫尔墨斯脸上某种温柔而满足的神情，现在，他对自己态度的变化，也证明了阿波罗的怀疑，让他觉得非常心痛：赫尔墨斯不爱他了，也不再在乎他了。  
“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
“什么干什么？”赫尔墨斯抱起那条毛茸茸的狗，对着它说。小狗吐着舌头，把脸转向另一边。他知道阿波罗想说什么。  
“你不想恢复地位了，是不是？你真的爱上这个人了，想和他永远呆一起，是不是？”  
赫尔墨斯装作在逗狗，不回答他。  
“我劝你，赶快断掉这段关系，回拉科尼亚平原，把你耗费的这么长时间补回来。宙斯非常生气，你也是知道的。”  
“宙斯为什么这么生气？”  
“什么？”  
“我觉得不合常情的是，宙斯为什么这么生气？就因为我少放了几个星期的羊？”  
阿波罗愣住了，显然他也没想到过这个问题。  
赫尔墨斯冷静地盯着他，辨认他脸上是否有一种想隐瞒什么的表情，但对方似乎是真的不知道。  
他俩半晌没有说话，阿波罗慢慢地开口了：  
“你要听劝……”  
阿波罗开始把话题绕到赫尔墨斯和安德罗的关系上，赫尔墨斯总是巧妙地转移话题，就是不正面回答他。  
阿波罗看见花园门口走来一个人，那人身材相当高大，赤裸着上半身，肩膀上搭着一条毛巾。  
“赫尔墨斯！”安德罗尼科斯喊道。  
赫尔墨斯回过头去，眼里流露出一种非常温柔的神情。小狗疯了似的在他怀里挣扎着，一被放到地上，就向安德罗冲了过去，在他脚下跑圈圈，尾巴摇个不停。  
安德罗尼科斯走近他们俩，阿波罗一直恶狠狠地盯着他，安德罗倒不是很在意，甚至没有显出一点好奇心。他非常敏锐，隐隐地察觉出那是谁。  
“阿波罗，这是安德罗尼科斯，安德罗，这是阿波罗。”  
阿波罗用一种非常蛮横的眼光打量安德罗。安德罗也盯着他，神色平静，并没有被这无礼的眼光激怒，只是说话的语气并不尊敬：“哦，你好。”他才训练军队回来，浑身汗水，看样子正打算去洗澡，却想先来看看赫尔墨斯在干嘛。赫尔墨斯打量着他们俩个，在他的意料之中，他俩的表情都不大对劲。  
突然，阿波罗的脸上闪过一丝残忍的神情，他的手向后动了动，仿佛想去拿什么东西。赫尔墨斯一惊，朝阿波罗大叫：“你干什么！”同时立马朝安德罗扑过去，却被安德罗猛地推开了。安德罗的力气大得惊人，他在被推出去的一瞬间几乎窒息了，飞出了几米远，滚倒在地上。他们两人站的地方突然发出了一道极强的光线。  
光线退去的时候，他俩还像之前那样站着，互相瞪着对方。安德罗的右臂上出现了一道长长的伤口，从中汩汩地渗出鲜血，整个手臂几乎血淋淋的一片，一支沾着血的金箭掉落在地。他挡住了阿波罗的攻击，但还是受了伤。阿波罗满眼震惊和愤怒，气息紊乱，甚至有点站不稳。安德罗明显还手了，而且还得不轻。  
“他怎么可能这么厉害？”赫尔墨斯想。他站起身来，气呼呼地冲到阿波罗跟前，揪住他的袍子，吼道：“你疯了？！”阿波罗向后踉跄了几步，愤怒地盯着他，喘着粗气。过了半晌，他有些笨拙地挣脱开了赫尔墨斯，脸上露出悲哀的神情。他们三个就这样站着，很久都没说话。最后，阿波罗以一种强作镇定的口气缓缓说道：“我走了。”又用泄了气的、几乎听不清的声音说：“好好考虑我的话。”这时，一辆发出刺眼光芒的马车从天边驶来，他纵身一跳上了马车。  
阿波罗的情绪坏透了。脑中一直浮现出赫尔墨斯回过头去的那种表情，那种温柔的神色。他想起自己也曾被这么温柔地注视过。当时，他几乎难过得难以自持，这也是他起了杀心的原因。但是，现在，他对赫尔墨斯的感情，赫尔墨斯再也不会知道，再也不会关心了。或许赫尔墨斯还会认为自己是出于纯粹的占有欲才出手的……即使他告诉他事实并非如此，那又能改变什么呢？  
安德罗看着阿波罗的马车渐渐驶远，什么也没说。  
“不要动！”赫尔墨斯逮住安德罗的右手，仔细地看了下伤口，伤口并不很深，附近有被灼烧后的痕迹。他不知从哪里拿出一个药瓶，把药膏敷在伤口上，伤口立马就愈合了。  
“哪里来的？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
大概，赫尔墨斯是在揪住阿波罗的袍子的时候出手的……不过，安德罗完全没看到他的动作。想着当时那副情景，安德罗不禁笑了出来。  
“被天神收拾了还笑得这么开心哪？”赫尔墨斯看着他，拿他身上的毛巾擦去血水。  
“也不是第一次被收拾了。”  
“是啊，先是被赫拉，后来又被我收拾，然后是阿波罗，你真是太受天神的眷顾了。”  
他们俩一起笑了。  
随后，两个人都想到什么似的，陷入了沉默。这时日色向晚，远处，太阳已经快从拉科尼亚平原边沿落下去，四周的景色也在渐渐模糊。他俩一动不动地站着。小狗在嗅一株花，轻轻打了个喷嚏。  
赫尔墨斯知道，安德罗在等他说些什么，但他什么都不打算说，他知道，如果自己不说，对方是不会主动询问的。他拍了拍安德罗的手臂，轻声说：“回去了。”安德罗犹豫了一下，但还是转过身子，慢慢朝寝宫走去，赫尔墨斯走在他身旁，小狗哒哒哒地跟在后面跑。  
赫尔墨斯还在想宙斯生气的原因。他觉得父亲的行为莫名其妙，便赌气似的不打算听他的话。  
他不想离开这里，即使现在他就能回到奥林匹斯山，他仍不想离开这里。

 

整个秋天，斯巴达都在准备攻打美塞尼亚，男人们每天的时间，除了在操练场上，只剩下很少的一点。 安德罗和赫尔墨斯越来越熟悉彼此：对方的气味，偶然发出的呼气、咳嗽声，一个手势的意义，以及一些一转即逝的表情。安德罗在训练时，偶尔会往休息室望上一眼，眼神还带着刚刚打斗过后的严厉和专注，仿佛只是为了确认赫尔墨斯还在不在。赫尔墨斯呢，只要安德罗一看过来，就有感应似的抬起头来，回应对方的眼神。这是个凉爽的秋天，风很轻柔，人像是会随时在风中融化掉，飞到很远很远的地方去。他有时在休息室里睡着了，梦见安德罗和他仍在平原上。安德罗在篱笆周围干一些活路，门敞着，他的影子在房间里晃来晃去。风从门里灌进来，他自己躺在床上，身体有点发凉，想翻个身，却怎么也动不了，于是大声抱怨，让安德罗把门关上。安德罗走进屋来，帮他掖了掖被子，俯下身，抚摸他的脸颊，那么近，简直能闻到他的气味，那种让人想起阳光的味道。他醒来后，发现人已经散了，安德罗坐在他身边，没有叫醒他。梦中手指的触感非常真实，还有味道。他想安德罗一定抚摸过他的脸，或许是为了帮他擦掉脸上的口水。为什么会做这种梦？过于平常，似乎不像一个天神该做的。或许是自己在怀念两人在草原的日子，或许是他非常想和安德罗在一起度过以后的日子——他喜欢梦里那种温暖的日常感，那种撒娇似的责备。  
后来，冬天来了，天天连绵不绝地下雨，寝宫里冷飕飕的。休息日到了，他俩躺在被窝里不出来。他们有时候在早晨做爱，事后浑身暖哄哄的，又继续睡觉，醒来后随便聊会儿天。总是赫尔墨斯讲个不停，安德罗听着。  
“我能到别人的梦里去。”  
“噢。”  
“当然，我不是梦神，梦神是摩尔甫斯……不过我也掌管梦，所以，有时候我也到凡人的梦里去，你做过飞翔的梦吗？没有？不可能！每个人都做过这样的梦！你知道他们为什么会在飞得最起劲的时候突然下坠吗？哈哈哈……是我在后面推他们啊！”  
赫尔墨斯给安德罗讲了很多事情，都是作为人不可能了解、也想象不到的。 他谈到那个充满死者的国度，哈迪斯的领域。  
在阿卡迪亚草原的某处，有个冥界入口。每到五月，他就瞒着哈迪斯，偷偷放一批灵魂出来玩，他们有的是英雄：阿基琉斯，奥德修斯，伊阿宋或者他的老情人珀尔修斯，有的只是普通人。一些怪物和精灵，比如斯芬克斯，也在林子里走来走去，给人们出些难题。迈亚和其他宁芙负责招待他们。死亡对他们来说是件痛苦的事，他们仍希望享受大地上的生活。这一天里，大家都尽情吃喝，重新感受人界的阳光，重新聆听音乐，重新踩在坚实的土地上。  
“死亡不就是从一个地方到另一个地方么，只要是人，总有一天都会到冥府去，也不知道他们为什么这么伤感。”  
“不一样的，对神来说没有差别，对人是不一样的。”  
他们懒懒散散，难得爬出被窝。饭菜也叫侍女端到床上来。他发现，瓦莱里亚，对他最不客气的一位侍女，总是用一种空洞而悲哀的眼神看着安德罗。他还注意到，安德罗对她要比对其他侍女好一点。  
“哦哦，如果我没跟你来这儿，你说不定就和她结婚了是吧？”赫尔墨斯气哼哼地嘲讽道。   
“不会。”安德罗简短地回答，毫不理会对方话里的醋意。  
赫尔墨斯老是为了她吃醋。他叫安德罗把她换走，安德罗不听。于是，他故意和阿那克西拉斯、或者一些士兵调情，其间不停地瞟安德罗，然而，对方看也不看他，就算看过来，也带着一副看穿了的神情，仿佛在说：“闹够了吗？”赫尔墨斯气得厉害，但毫无办法，他知道，安德罗就是这样——虽然相当迁就自己，但在自己毫无道理的时候寸步不让。他也知道，要是安德罗上了这些小把戏的当，反倒会被自己瞧不起的。其实，他明白安德罗并不喜欢瓦莱里亚，但就是忍不住吃醋。

 

在休息时，马科斯和阿克劳斯经常到安德罗的寝宫里来，他们听见哥哥叫这个年轻人“赫尔墨斯”，以为是一个溢美之称，也跟着一起叫。  
马科斯和赫尔墨斯混熟了，一见面就开始斗嘴，虽然总被赫尔墨斯气得哇哇直叫。他不是个标准的斯巴达人——话太多了点，喜欢偷懒、享受，没什么责任感，但本性不坏。他适合当商人，值得更好的生活。他每次来，也没有什么特别的目的，只是坐坐，有时逗逗鹦鹉、小狗。在哥哥这儿，他总是觉得比自己呆着更轻松。  
阿克劳斯在赫尔墨斯刚来的那几天一次都没来过，几天后，他怯怯地出现在宫殿前。他远远地看见了赫尔墨斯，有点不高兴，犹犹豫豫地想走，却被叫住了：  
“你再等等，他在洗澡，一会儿就出来了。”  
阿克劳斯磨蹭了一会儿，还是走了进来，他看见赫尔墨斯正用那双碧绿的眼睛打量自己，脸涨得通红，不知是因为害羞还是不高兴。不过，他看到对方手中的东西，眼睛一下子亮了起来：  
“你在雕什么？”  
“帕伽索斯。”赫尔墨斯拿起帕伽索斯在天上飞了飞，还“呼呼”地学风声。  
“真不错。”他颇为欣赏地叫道，不自觉地从赫尔墨斯手中拿走帕伽索斯，放在自己手里观察：“雕得真好！……羽毛的纹理都雕出来了！“  
他把帕伽索斯还给赫尔墨斯，说：“我也喜欢雕一些小玩意儿，你什么时候可以来看看。”说完，脸又红了。  
“好啊，看你什么时候邀请我了。”  
阿克劳斯用那双漂亮的黑眼睛迅速地瞥了一眼赫尔墨斯，又垂下眼皮。  
自从安德罗把赫尔墨斯带回来后，他一直试图抑制自己的嫉妒心。他明白哥哥对自己和对赫尔墨斯的感情是不同性质的，但还是感到痛苦。他在赫尔墨斯刚来那几天里，有机会总是偷偷观察他，想找出赫尔墨斯不爱他哥哥的证据，这样起码能给自己带来一些安慰。的确，这小子本性轻浮，他有时甚至看见他拍侍女的屁股，但他就是没法说服自己：赫尔墨斯不爱哥哥。  
他越观察他，越觉得他特别：他的动作敏捷、优雅，像一只猫，神情却让他想起——狐狸。  
一次打猎时，他曾经近距离地观察过一只狐狸，狐狸从他前方经过，金红色的毛皮闪闪发亮，它扭过头来，用一双锐利的、满不在乎的褐色眼睛盯着他，走远后，还半带引诱、半带轻蔑的回过头来狡黠地瞥了他一眼。那种狡猾的眼神深深印在了他的脑海里，那一瞬间，他几乎被它迷住了，它简直在无形中控制了他的精神。赫尔墨斯就具有这种眼神，这种勾人魂魄的眼神。他自己有过很多次这种体验——每当他偷偷观察赫尔墨斯时，对方像有感应似的立马看了过来，他的眼神那么锐利，让人觉得自己被一瞬间看透了，而且似乎有魔力，要是继续盯着他看，灵魂也会被吸走。但，有时候，那双漂亮的、青草绿的眼睛有时又会透露出一种天真无邪、质朴直率的神气，只有婴孩儿才会具有这种神气。这两种神情奇妙地并存在这个年轻人身上。但是，他望向安德罗的时候，眼神则温和得像母鹿，他对他说话的声音也非常温和，以至于那话声不能听，只能感受——一种小猫的爪子搔着皮肤那种柔和而温暖的感觉。他是爱哥哥的，阿克劳斯认识到，感到既痛苦又高兴，这两种毫不通融的情感古怪地掺杂在他心中。  
他感到赫尔墨斯很不平凡，即使他的目中无人、自私自利和自视甚高都显得那么不平凡，以至于“赫尔墨斯”——这个神的名字——是对他最恰如其分的称呼。同样地，他一直都觉得他的哥哥是个不平凡的人，虽然总是因为心不在焉而显得笨拙，也不怎么爱说话，但存在感总是非常强。哥哥对人永远那么宽厚善良，有种高贵的、天神般的气质。他总觉得，这两个人太不平凡了，总让人觉得……他们所处的环境根本配不上他们，那么，到底什么样的地方才配得上他们呢？他也不知道。  
赫尔墨斯清楚阿克劳斯的心境，他明白对方一直在观察、判断自己，他也由着他看。阿克劳斯必然会感到受伤，但赫尔墨斯明白，他最终会克服这点，他思想敏锐、情感细腻，会渐渐抚平自己的情绪，慢慢接受在自己身边发生的一切。  
三个弟弟里面，安德罗最喜欢阿克劳斯。所以，赫尔墨斯也自然而然地对阿克劳斯最有好感。在那次见面之后，他俩渐渐亲热起来。阿克劳斯把赫尔墨斯带到自己的寝宫，给他看自己的木雕。雕塑全藏在一个柜子里，个个都很小，却很精致：有前腿伸直、正打哈欠的小狗，前蹄跃起的战马，一匹转过头来观察身后的受惊的小鹿，还有山羊、鹧鸪、狐狸。此外，他还雕了士兵、农民、商人和一些神袛。赫尔墨斯在神袛的木雕里看见了自己，他趁阿克劳斯不注意，把自己的小木雕偷走了。  
“咦？神使呢？”  
“嗯？找不到了吗？说不定神使自己拿走了，就当接受献祭似的，作为交换，他肯定会保佑你的。”  
“真的！？”阿克劳斯的脸上显出兴奋的、孩子气的光辉。  
“真的。”他答道。

 

临战前夕，四兄弟又到拉科尼亚平原去打猎，他们带了些干面包、熏肉和葡萄酒，带了四条猎犬，皮罗斯也蹦蹦跳跳地跟着，但皮罗斯的小短腿跑得很吃力，远远落在后面，还时不时被猎犬欺负，赫尔墨斯只好把它抱在怀里。  
他们早上出发，临近傍晚的时候收获了三头山羊和十几只鹧鸪。正准备往回走时，不知怎么又迷路了。  
“你们兄弟四个就没一个认得路？”  
“不对，不会又是遇到上次那种情况了吧？宁芙？嗯？”马科斯说着。  
四个人踏进了一片小林子，黄昏中的树林暗沉沉的。林子深处，深绿色的潭水发出幽幽的光。  
突然，水面荡起一层波纹，水底传来一阵闷闷的哄笑声。阿克劳斯离潭水很近，被这笑声吓了一跳，脚往池子里一滑，陷进水边的淤泥中，这时，一双白皙的手从水里伸了出来，抓住了他的脚踝。  
“啊！”他一趔趄，差点栽进池塘，安德罗猛地一把抓住他的胳膊。  
白皙的手收了回去，重又没入水中。  
又是一阵哄笑声。  
“这个给你，我要身材最好那个。”  
“哈，他是我的。”  
一个宁芙浮了上来，露出半张脸，她细长的、琥珀色的眼睛带着嘲弄和轻佻的神情看他们，缓缓往岸边游来，她周围的水翻腾得很猛，因为还有很多宁芙潜在水下。但，看到赫尔墨斯时，她大吃一惊，一下子从水中冒了出来：  
“哎呀！”  
她瞪大眼睛：  
“这不是……”  
“是我。两个月不见不至于让你们认不出来了吧？”赫尔墨斯交叉着双手，笑嘻嘻地盯着她们：“闹够啦？”这时，宁芙们全从水中钻了出来，脸上流露出惊讶、兴奋的神情。  
”赫尔墨斯！“  
“真是好久不见！”  
“你倒是，还认得出我们吗？”  
“就这样把我们丢下啦？”   
听到这些娇滴滴的声音，安德罗皱了皱眉头。  
“赫尔墨斯？”马科斯突然清醒过来：“她们都认识你？她们也这样叫你？”  
“是，很贴切是吧？”  
特列克洛斯困惑地盯着她们，一言不发。阿克劳斯被吓得不轻，还没缓过神来。  
“既然都把你们引过来了， 那还是到我们寝宫里休息一晚上再回去吧。”  
赫尔墨斯犹豫了一下，看向安德罗，安德罗缓缓地说：“随你。”  
宁芙重又潜入水底，给他们每人带来一杯粘稠的、微甜的透明液体，还给几匹马和几条狗喝了点，把他们领到水下去。  
“这都是你的老相识？我能选她们中的一个做老婆么？”在被领到宫殿的途中，马科斯低声问道，捅了捅赫尔墨斯的胳膊肘。在水下，声音变得很响，银色的鱼从他们四周游过，鱼的身体和尾鳍不时扫到他们的皮肤，湿而滑的触感。  
“可以，不过你可不能把她们领回去，你只能在这儿和她们住一起。然后呢……等你年老色衰了，她们就会把你甩了。”  
“这样也不错啊。”马科斯答道。  
“不错什么不错！”特列克洛斯低声吼道，马科斯马上不吱声了。  
宁芙们招待他们五个吃晚饭。她们唱歌、跳舞，还让他们也唱，安德罗和特列克洛斯坚决不干，马科斯穿上女人的衣服，捏着鼻子学女人的声音，唱自己乱编的粗俗小曲，之后，赫尔墨斯扮作一个牧羊人，来追求马科斯扮的少女。阿克劳斯也被宁芙们打扮成一个姑娘推了上去，赫尔墨斯犹豫不决，开始唱，他到底应该选择一个身材粗壮，很能干活，一顿饭吃三斤的姑娘作伴侣，还是选一个温柔贤淑，但似乎永远也不打算开口的姑娘作妻子。马科斯毛遂自荐，说男人娶妻，应做长远考虑，自己虽然长得粗鲁，还有点小胡子，却是个不可多得的好姑娘，能扛着劈柴走上十里路……马科斯和赫尔墨斯的表演让宁芙们捧腹大笑。阿克劳斯虽然确实漂亮得像个姑娘，但只是呆呆站在一旁，羞得要死，不知道怎么开口。后来，他也被马科斯和赫尔墨斯逗笑了。安德罗双手交叉，别过脸去，笑得撇起了嘴。特列克洛斯也笑得浑身颤抖。皮罗斯在一旁兴奋地汪汪叫，摇着尾巴。  
水底里黑沉沉的，宁芙用了一种别致的树叶来照明，树叶尖端燃烧着一种白色的火焰，把整个水下宫殿映得亮堂堂的。在宫殿外黑色的潭水中，银色的月光投了进来，倒映出了岸上树木蜷曲的枝桠和浅水处柔软的水草。后来夜深了，大家都困了，一位宁芙把他们带进一个大的宫殿里：  
“这个房间刚好有五张床，你们就睡在这儿吧。”  
说着，她把手中的灯盘交给了赫尔墨斯。  
他们都累了，爬上床去睡觉。每个人选好自己的床后，赫尔墨斯吹熄了火焰，把灯盘放在自己的床上，然后蹑手蹑脚地摸索到安德罗的床，一下子钻了进去。安德罗早就在等他似的，他一钻进被子，就把他抱在怀里。结果，床吱呀地响了一声，其他人都知道怎么回事了。  
“咳咳。”马科斯装模作样地咳嗽。  
一片沉寂，没人理他。  
整个宫殿里一片黑暗，空气湿漉漉的、有点腥味，但并不令人讨厌。他们都安安静静，不知道其他人睡着没有，邻床的呼吸声也听不到。  
就这样过了一会儿，黑暗中响起了马科斯偷偷摸摸的声音：  
“哥，你们那儿怎么没动静？”  
“马科斯！你太恶心了！”阿克劳斯气急败坏的嚷道。  
“亲爱的弟弟，我又没说是什么动静，你自己想到哪儿去啦？”  
“有双驴耳朵支在那儿，我们怎么敢有动静！”  
“什么？什么动静？！”特列克洛斯昏昏欲睡的声音猛地响起了。  
“原来都没睡着。”安德罗最后说道：“……快睡吧。”  
又过了不知多久。马科斯又开始说话了：  
“我说真的，哥哥，你想干什么的话，不用在意我们，我们会装作听不到的。是吧，阿克劳斯？”  
“马科斯！”阿克劳斯又嚷嚷起来，对马科斯这么厚颜无耻感到又羞又气。  
“马科斯，睡你的觉。”安德罗说。  
“他今晚上就打算不停骚扰我们，让谁都睡不成。”赫尔墨斯也嚷嚷着。不过，他确实打算和安德罗在其他人睡着之后“干些什么”。他俩的身体挨在一起，皮肤像要烧着似的发烫，还感到对方的呼吸都是烫的。  
他们全都安静下来，又过了不知多久，安德罗以为其他人都睡着了，他把赫尔墨斯压在身下，吻住他的柔软的、湿润的嘴唇，赫尔墨斯迎合着他的吻，搂住他的脖子。两个人都抑制着声音。过了一会儿，赫尔墨斯正打算让安德罗进来时，马科斯“蹭”地一下从床上坐起来，吓得他俩动作僵住了。  
“我还是睡不着……”他以一种无奈的、求助般地声音轻声抱怨道。  
“我也是……”阿克劳斯也坐了起来。  
“我是被你折腾的，马科斯。”这次是特列克洛斯。  
他俩都暗自庆幸马科斯打断得及时，因为，要进行到下一步就没那么容易停下来了。  
赫尔墨斯很快平定了呼吸：  
“托某些人的福，我也没睡着。干脆都别睡了。”  
他从安德罗的怀抱中脱身出来，跑到自己的床上，点燃了叶子。火焰晃了晃，稳定下来，白色的光照亮了整个寝宫。  
他们都静默无言地或坐或躺，眼睛呆呆地凝视着某一点。  
过了一会儿，马科斯开始哼一首歌：

 

……你将躺在那里，无人  
记得，也无人渴望——因为你不曾分享  
匹瑞亚的蔷薇，即使在冥府  
你也寂寞无闻，在暗淡的影子当中  
摸索行路——轻飘飘地，被一口气吹熄。

 

阿克劳斯听完这首歌，愣了一下，嚷道：“马科斯，你这张狗嘴！”  
“什么？怎么啦？！”  
“他的意思是，这是娘们儿唱的歌，蔷薇什么的……”特列克洛斯说。  
“不，我不是这个意思。”阿克劳斯瞪大眼睛。他想说什么，但没说出口。  
“你们咋咋呼呼地干什么，我就随便唱一首歌而已。我以前在集市上听到人唱过，就记住了。”  
“别再唱这首了。”安德罗说，皱起眉头。  
“唔……大惊小怪，”马科斯悄声说。后来，他又哼起一首歌，是一首民歌：

 

摇啊，摇啊，小船顺水而下，  
人生，人生，漫长的梦一样。

 

马科斯稍显低沉的声音非常动听。声音轻飘飘地弥散在宫殿之中，很快消失了。其余四个人默默无言。唱歌的人有种快活的劲头，听歌的人也因为聚在一起而感到愉快。但，多年以后，在活在世上的人心中，兄弟们最后一次聚在一起时的那种快乐早已散去，能回忆起来的，只是那最后一句话：

人生，人生，漫长的梦一样。

马科斯又唱了几首，嗓子干了，他从行李袋中拿出一小罐葡萄酒喝了一口，递给了安德罗，安德罗喝了，又递给赫尔墨斯，这样，大家把酒给喝完了。  
“嗯……我忘记了一件重要的事情，宁芙们怎么不来陪我们睡觉？”  
“宁芙们不急这一会儿，她打算把你们四个长期留在这儿。以后和你们睡觉的日子还多得很哪。”  
“呵，你就胡扯吧……”  
“你不信自己去她们寝宫里看看，她们现在正点着灯，商量怎么分配你们。”  
马科斯蹑手蹑脚地走了出去，过了一会儿，面色煞白地回来了：  
“现在就走好了。”  
“你不是想呆在这儿吗？”  
“我只想娶一个宁芙而已，没想到……快走快走。”他心急火燎地催促着。  
他们把马和狗带着，走出宫殿，赫尔墨斯把皮罗斯抱在怀里，小狗在他臂弯里睡得很安心，毛茸茸的下巴枕在他的胳膊上。五个人缓慢地向潭水上方游去，游了大约十分钟，终于冒出了水面。  
天还是深蓝色，隐隐有些发白。他们在草丛中走着，感到草叶柔柔的划过小腿。走出林子后，他们骑上马。  
“这下总该找得到路了吧？”  
天色越来越亮，他们发现自己已经走出了那个绕来绕去的圈子，往回宫殿的路上赶了。赫尔墨斯在马背上打瞌睡，头不时往下栽，小狗差点从他怀抱里掉下去。安德罗让他坐在自己前面，把他的马交给马科斯牵着。他左手拉着缰绳，右手搂着赫尔墨斯的腰，手掌还托着皮罗斯毛茸茸的脊背。因为怕睡觉的人觉得颠簸，他放慢速度，走在其他三人的后面。  
赫尔墨斯安心地枕着安德罗的肩膀，感到太阳出来了，一片温暖的金红色充斥着紧闭的双眼，身体也暖烘烘的。他渐渐睡着了。  
一路上谁也没有说什么，大概因为彼此都有默契，不想吵醒赫尔墨斯，也可能因为走在前面的三兄弟看见这一幕，非但不感到尴尬，反倒觉得心里渐渐松动了。  
快乐的时刻已然消逝，他们现在要返回斯巴达宫殿，朝他们的责任和命运走去。

 

斯巴达在十二月初出兵了。

马科斯率领一支精锐队伍作为先头部队，摸索路线、打听情报。他应变能力强，善于做决策，打起仗来也很厉害，是最适于担任这个角色的人。  
安德罗尼科斯、特列克洛斯、阿那克西拉斯以及其他五位将领各率领一支队伍，作为主力。阿那克桑德戴斯老王的队伍殿后。波吕多洛斯王留守宫中，以防邻邦乘虚而入。  
美塞尼亚不过是两万人的小国，最多能出三千人的兵力，斯巴达此次派出了五千人：一千轻骑兵、一千重装骑兵、三千重装步兵，在装备和战力上看，斯巴达更胜一筹。加之鸟卜师预言此次战役斯巴达必胜，所以，士兵们全都神采奕奕，斗志昂扬。  
安德罗一定要让赫尔墨斯留在宫中，赫尔墨斯却硬跟了上来，他骑着一匹青花马，走在安德罗身边，一副洋洋得意的模样。阿克劳斯被编入了特列克洛斯的部队，他还不满二十岁，没有实战经验，不能带领军队。  
八支队伍集合在一起，快速翻过一座座丘陵。  
“今晚上得找个村子住下来，明下午之前是赶不到美塞尼亚卫城的，不过这种地方，村子应该稀稀落落很难找吧？”阿克劳斯说道。  
“喏，你没看见？马科斯的传令官走在你哥旁边呢，他会给我们指路的。”赫尔墨斯说。  
血红色的夕阳正从远处缓缓落下，匆匆赶路的士兵们脸上浴着夕阳的光线，映着虬曲的树影。安德罗怕天色变暗，命令军队加快步伐，整支队伍终于在日落之前赶到了平缓的山谷地带。  
几位将领率领着各自的队伍，驻扎在相邻的几个村落中。  
安德罗的部队所到的村落十分萧条，街道上几乎一个人都没有，一只瘦骨嶙峋的野狗夹着尾巴从战马旁边溜了过去。街边很多房子都空了，门紧闭着，窗缝黑黢黢的。美塞尼亚的男人们已经被拉去参军，能逃的也逃掉了。安德罗明令部下不准烧杀抢掠，所以，他们只求在这里过一晚上。没地方住的士兵，就在村边搭帐篷。  
安德罗和赫尔墨斯走进一家房子，这房子似乎还有人迹。  
“有人吗？”赫尔墨斯敲敲门。  
过了一会儿，门开了一条缝，一个女人的头出现在门缝中，用一种惊疑的神色看着他们。她眼珠鼓了出来，充满血丝。  
“是这样，我们想借宿一晚上……”赫尔墨斯说。  
她没再问什么，把门打开了，一副听天由命的神情。然后呆呆地站在门边，手足无措。  
屋内暗沉沉的，没有点灯，还有一股臭烘烘的气味。他俩走进屋子，借着微弱的天光，看见一个人躺在房间的角落里，身上盖着黑色的布。屋内满地是陶器碎片，还有干了的人粪。  
“怎么回事？”安德罗说：“这么脏，也不好好打扫一下。”  
女人听了这话，朝屋角走去，他们觉得她的动作有些奇怪，直到她经过亮处，他们才发现她怀孕了。她拿起扫帚，半天没动，拄在那里，眼睛看着他们，愣愣地出神。她长得还算清秀。因为怀孕，脸有些浮肿，还很惨白。黑色的头发乱糟糟地垂在肩膀上。  
他们走进屋子，赫尔墨斯看了看躺在地上那个人。  
那是个老头，已经死了，喉咙上有道深深的伤口，溢出的血凝成了黑色。  
“大人们，昨天……”孕妇看见他在看尸体，用沙哑的、带着哭腔的声音说道：“他们把我爹杀了，说他是密探。我爹说，你们要杀我，就把我带到后院去，不要让我女儿看到。他们不听……”  
“谁也不愿帮我埋他，我没有力气，弯不下腰……”  
安德罗听着这些话，脸色阴沉。  
他俩帮孕妇把这个老人埋在后院的一棵树下。  
父亲被埋后，孕妇的态度变得缓和，神经也不那么敏感了，虽然脸上还残留着被极度的痛苦所摧残的痕迹，声音也悲悲切切的。  
“我给你们煮饭吧。”女人说，转身去取围裙。  
“对了，劈柴用完了。能不能帮我再劈一点？”  
她转过身来，在围裙上擦了擦手，垂着眼睛问安德罗。表情似乎还有点害羞。  
“哦，好。”安德罗答应着，到后院去了。  
女人返身回到厨房，在橱柜里翻来翻去，拿出一块面包和一点熏肉，她一边切面包，一边问赫尔墨斯：  
“你是他弟弟吗？”  
赫尔墨斯犹豫了一下，答道：“是。”  
“你们挤一挤，睡一张床，行吗？不过那张床还算宽敞。”  
“好。”他答道，朝后院走去，看见安德罗已经快把柴给劈完了。他皱着眉头，神色专注地干着活路。  
真是的，他干嘛要觉得愧疚呢。  
“动作挺快啊，你。”  
安德罗抬起头来看了他一眼，没有回答，又弯下身子，继续劈木头。  
赫尔墨斯返身走到门外，靠着篱笆，看着渐渐变成深蓝色的、冬日的天空。他捡起一片枯黄、蜷曲的叶子，慢慢地在手中捏碎。细细的碎叶很扎人，他张开手掌，把它们吹走了，它们轻轻飞舞着，最终又落回到地上。  
住在他们旁边的一位将领正从外面回来，捏着一只鹅的脖子，兴冲冲地往回走。  
“有吃的咯！”他得意洋洋地甩着手中的死鹅，翻过篱笆，朝屋子里叫道：“老太婆，把这个煮了！”他看见赫尔墨斯，向他打了个招呼：  
“过来和我们一起吃吗？把安德罗王子也叫上！”  
赫尔墨斯摆摆手：“不用了，这么一只，你们自己分还不够呢！”  
“哦，那我们就自己吃啦！”这个年轻将领笑着，用一种快活的、无忧无虑的语气答道。  
赫尔墨斯回到屋子里。饭已经做好了，女人摆了两份熏肉、面包、两小碟葡萄干，她自己只吃面包。她咬下一点面包，敷衍地嚼了几下，没有咽下去。安德罗和赫尔墨斯安静地吃着饭。谁也没有说话。  
夜晚，女人拿着烛台，把他们领到楼上的一个房间里。房间留下了劫掠的痕迹，柜子上的抽屉都被拉开了，里面空空如也。放在地上的陶器表面有个大窟窿，碎片还未清扫。床倒是没被砸坏。床很宽敞，床头雕着盛开的桃金娘，这样看来，应该是女人和他丈夫睡的。  
安德罗吹熄了灯，他们连衣服都没脱，就上床睡觉了。  
虽然盖着被子，赫尔墨斯的身体却怎么也暖和不起来。房间里冷飕飕的，还有股湿抹布的味道。他翻来覆去，感到压抑，一直睡不着。  
安德罗一点声音都没有，动也不动一下，赫尔墨斯突然觉得很孤独、很害怕，怕对方突然死掉了，一旦产生这个念头，他就怕得不行，越来越觉得是真的，他恐惧地伸出手去，在黑暗中摸索安德罗的脸，直到触到对方温热的脸颊才放下心来。  
但是，他还是觉得孤单，在孕妇这里的经历让他心情低落，甚至有种窒息感。他需要有人来排遣这种感情，他想让自己快活起来，让自己摆脱这种莫名其妙的沉重感。然而安德罗已经睡着了，他觉得自己被抛弃了。  
他轻声叫道：  
“欸，你，睡着没有？”  
说着，慢慢挑开安德罗的被子，用冰冷的脚去蹬他的小腹。对方本能地往后一缩，用一种迷迷糊糊地声音答道：  
“嗯？”  
“居然比我先睡着。”他又拿脚去冰安德罗，对方动作迟缓地躲着。他觉得很有意思，笑了起来，又用两根脚趾夹安德罗的大腿。  
“你的肉好硬！”  
“是吗？”被逗乐的声音，还带着睡意：“你喜欢我全身松松垮垮的？”  
“要是有那么一天，我就卷着行礼，回拉科尼亚放羊去……你放心大胆地娶你的瓦莱里亚吧，她不嫌弃你胖。”  
对方哼着鼻子笑了一声。  
赫尔墨斯还要去夹他，小腿却被逮住了，那双大手把他的腿箍得牢牢的。之后，他感到自己被扯了过去，被一层捂热的被子裹了起来。他的膝盖抵住了安德罗温暖、结实的胸口，小腿紧紧贴在对方的腹部上，切实地感受到肌肉的轮廓，冰冷的脚，则被热烘烘的双手包住了。  
“这样你过一会儿就睡着了。”安德罗说。话一说完，他又睡着了。  
安德罗就像一堆柴火似的，冬天也不见他身上发冷。赫尔墨斯听见他均匀的呼吸，感到自己的双腿渐渐暖和起来。  
他的眼皮变得很沉，慢慢地，慢慢地，垂了下去。  
“砰。砰。砰。”  
他惊醒了，瞪大双眼。  
“砰。砰。砰。”  
是窗子那里传来的。他屏住呼吸，一边猜想那是谁，一边把暖和过来的腿从安德罗的怀抱中抽出来。安德罗睡得很沉，没有醒。  
他拨开木闩，打开窗子，一股夜晚的凉风吹了进来：  
“伊里斯……”  
伊里斯浮在半空中，一只手支在窗台上，一只手撑着脸颊。她穿着白色的纱裙，裙带随风微微飘动。  
她用一双略带笑意的黑眼睛打量着他，以一种半开玩笑的口吻说道：  
“最后通牒来了，亲爱的。”  
“哦……”赫尔墨斯答道，装出一副毫不在意的表情。  
“先不说这个，最近过得怎么样啊？”伊里斯眼睛眯了眯，带着嘲讽的神情瞧着他，她伸出手，想拍拍赫尔墨斯的脸，被赫尔墨斯躲开了。  
“真是的，这么久不见，对姐姐一点都不亲热。”她说，伸着头朝里面看了看：  
“你的亲爱的呢？让我看看是什么样的美男子把你迷住了？让最最聪明、最最冷静的赫尔墨斯连奥林匹斯也不想回？”  
赫尔墨斯很反感她这种口气：“宙斯到底想说什么？”  
“唉……”伊里斯见他不打算寒暄，责怪地叹了口气：“他让你现在就回去，一到奥林匹斯，就恢复你为神的身份。这个条件不错吧？连羊也不用放了。爸爸很少有让步的时候……所以……”  
“他的原话是什么？把他的原话告诉我。”他紧紧盯着伊里斯。  
“原话是这样：‘你告诉赫尔墨斯，让他回来，我不生他的气了。但你告诉他，必须现在就给我回来’。”  
赫尔墨斯冷不防地问了一句：  
“你对这件事知道多少？”  
“欸？我吗？”伊里斯有点猝不及防：“说老实话，除了你犯了错，他惩罚你，现在又要你回去之外，我什么都不知道。我的任务只是传话而已。你也传过话，你懂得，有些事情不会告诉我们这些使者内情的。不过，这也不是什么内情不内情的问题，就是爸爸想你了，再加上他忙不过来，需要你而已……”她感到赫尔墨斯在观察自己的表情，有些心慌。不过，她控制得很好，只是脸有些发热，但被夜色遮盖住了。  
“哦，是啊，爸爸想我了嘛。”他答道。想着为什么会让伊里斯来，照理说，阿波罗吃了亏，很可能自告奋勇再来一次，至少也要出出上次受的气。为什么不让阿波罗来？——是不是因为阿波罗隐藏不了表情，也不能说假话？所以，才让伊里斯这种做惯信使的、善于周旋的人告诉他这些话？在他接触安德罗以后，宙斯就对他过于在意了。他到底在在意什么？  
“对了，那个神谕，你听见了什么？”伊里斯突然问了一句。  
赫尔墨斯愣了一下，定定盯着伊里斯的脸：“谁让你问的？”  
这样快速地问问题，无非是想让他猝不及防地说出真相。他才不会上当呢。  
“没有谁叫我问。”伊里斯说：“感兴趣而已。”她不由自主地垂下眼睛。  
过了一会儿，见赫尔墨斯不回答，她小声抱怨道：  
“哼，不说算了。”  
那个神谕，是命运女神托给宙斯的梦，他纯粹出于好玩，才借着摩尔甫斯的力量，去宙斯的梦中。刚听见第一句，宙斯就惊醒，把他给逮住了。  
第一句是：

 

“塞萨利/斯巴达/阿玛宗  
诸神之子……”

 

在他发觉宙斯的梦不稳定时，已经开始往外逃了，并没有听清楚后面说了什么。但宙斯并不知道他听见了多少。  
这时，阿波罗说过的一句话突然闪现在他的脑海里：  
“你偷听的那个神谕涉及宙斯的地位……”  
当时，他正生着阿波罗的气，没在意这句话，现在，这句话一字一顿，甚至带着阿波罗当时的语气，被他回想了起来。  
这话把一切事件都贯穿起来。  
是的。一开始，宙斯只是单纯地惩罚他偷听神谕的行为。自从他被罚下去之后，宙斯肯定又接到了完整的神谕。这完整的神谕，正如阿波罗不小心说出口的，“涉及宙斯的地位”。  
他和安德罗尼科斯在茅屋里度过最后一夜时，宙斯生了很大的气，外面电闪雷鸣，后来阿波罗也强调宙斯“发了脾气”。他了解父亲，父亲很宠爱他，如果发现他偷懒，或者不务正业地跑到其他地方去，完全不至于发火，顶多派人来谴责几句。可是，为什么他发那么大的火？他劈倒橄榄树，是在暗示他什么？  
——是因为他和安德罗的接触。  
地位——神谕——“斯巴达”——诸神之子——安德罗尼科斯  
宙斯怀疑安德罗，他的儿子，一位半神，会威胁他的地位？他怀疑自己听了神谕，并且为了报复自己被罚下凡间，会指引安德罗？要么就是怕他会不小心说出去？是的，事实应该是这样。赫尔墨斯的脑子快速地思考着，简直要烧起来似的。哼，简直荒谬！安德罗本性并不喜欢招惹人，人家招惹他时才会起来反抗。他连斯巴达的王位都没有野心夺取，更不要说天神的位置！还有，如果这个解释正确的话，塞萨利和阿玛宗又是怎么回事？“诸神之子”又是怎么回事，难道牵涉到其他神的子女？  
他脑子里闪过一个一个想法，脸上的表情丝毫未变。伊里斯是套不出他的话的，更别说耍他了，伊里斯自己也知道这一点。不过，根据赫尔墨斯的观察，伊里斯并不知道真情，却知道事情并非那么简单。有关神谕的话是宙斯叫她问的，毋庸置疑。但她也不清楚神谕是什么。可能，除了宙斯，阿波罗，和他自己推断出来的，谁也不清楚。  
他又想，阿波罗是不是故意要把这点透露给他？谁都知道阿波罗惦念着众神之王的地位，或许他想把这个神谕实现，让宙斯的地位受到威胁，他自己则可以渔翁得利。后来，他排除了这个可能，阿波罗一向冲动，不是深谋远虑的性格，仅仅是当时一时心切，想讨他欢心，不小心说出来的。况且，神谕向来模棱两可，阿波罗不一定会像宙斯那样想，因为这个神谕毕竟与他无关。宙斯太关心自己的地位，捕风捉影也在所难免。  
所以，这个神谕从根本上应该理解为，本身模棱两可，能够肯定的是涉及宙斯的地位，但具体以哪种方式涉及就不清楚了，至少阿波罗并没有读出特别具有倾向性的意义，而且，他在和安德罗尼科斯的那次接触中，体现出的也仅仅是单纯的嫉妒和单纯的愤怒，没有任何其他的情绪。但，宙斯却怀有一种理解，这种理解和安德罗尼科斯有关，而且是负面的关系。  
这些推断只花了他几秒钟的时间。他看向伊里斯。  
伊里斯没套出话，稍稍有点沮丧，不过很快恢复了常态：  
“快跟我回去吧。”  
“我不打算回去。”赫尔墨斯平静地说。  
伊里斯吃了一惊，愣神瞧着他。  
“我不打算回去。”他又说了一遍，仍然很平静。  
“不可能，弟弟，你开玩笑的吧？”  
赫尔墨斯非常清楚，一旦跟伊里斯走，回到奥林匹斯，宙斯就再也不会让他和安德罗见面了。  
“我没有开玩笑。告诉宙斯，我不回去。”  
“你太不聪明了！”伊里斯以一种讶异的神气瞪着他：“到底怎么了？我一开始都觉得你都不会考虑这件事，直接跟我走，结果你……？哦？怪事，我真没想到！……你要是舍不得你的情人，恢复身份后来找他也是可以的呀……上次你拒绝阿波罗传的话，难道不是因为还得去放羊？这次宙斯连羊都不让你放了，你干嘛还要留下来？”  
“伊里斯，我不回去，你就这样告诉宙斯。如果你一定要知道原因的话，抱歉，我不能告诉你，告诉你你也不能理解。”再次拒绝宙斯，他会怎样？把他强行拐回去，或者杀了安德罗？不会的，他和安德罗毕竟都是宙斯的儿子，宙斯即使想要收拾他们，也不会毫无道理，他还需要时间静观其变。  
“再给我们多一点时间吧。”赫尔墨斯感到心中一阵酸涩，不由自主地、近乎祈求地想：“我还想和他在一起，呆得久一点……”  
“我在向谁祈求呢？”他回过神来，苦笑了一下。  
伊里斯走了。  
赫尔墨斯转身上了床。安德罗仍然睡得很沉，赫尔墨斯知道他一睡就很难被吵醒，才敢大着胆子和伊里斯说那么久的话。  
他钻进被窝里，挨着安德罗躺了下来。  
他们理解不了。他闭着眼睛，感受着对方熟悉的味道和温度。他的腿，虽然站了那么久，还是暖和的，仿佛安德罗身体的温度永远留在了那里。  
至始至终，在他面前的只有一条路：和安德罗在一起。  
没有其他选择，不可能有。  
伊里斯提出的条件的确是再好不过了：神的身份，荣誉、地位、至高的享乐……也就是恢复他之前所拥有的一切。再也不用吃人间那种粗粝扎口的面包，喝淡而无味的肉汤，忍受斯巴达日复一日单调的军事训练，或者在这间可悲的孕妇的小房子里睡觉，连被子都没法遮盖身体。他还将面临战争——他之前当成一桩新鲜好玩事情的战争。  
他突然想到了死亡，那具老人的尸体。以及当时他看见死亡的感受，似乎和他作为亡灵指引者时的感觉不一样了。  
因为，关于死，神看到的是轮回，人看到的却仅仅是毁灭。  
那么，为什么，他不打算回去？他解释不了，他只是觉得他不能。和安德罗在一起的日子里，他一次都没考虑过回去。奥林匹斯的神们会笑他，像伊里斯一样：“那个一向善于权衡利弊的神到哪儿去啦？”“最聪明的神简直一点都不聪明！”所有的“利”都在神一边，可是他为什么就是这么想在人世呆着呢？不明智，一点都不明智，可他为什么就是走不掉呢？  
“我怎么能走得了呢？”泪水涌上了他的眼睛。

 

凌晨时分，军号响起了。士兵们匆匆在村前集合。天还未亮，四周的景物模模糊糊，几颗星星还残留在空中。空气冷而清新。前方的小山丘像庞大的兽类卧伏在他们跟前。八支队伍在山口集中起来，继续朝美塞尼亚赶去，马科斯派了一位传令官连夜赶来，告诉他们自己已经遭遇了驻扎在卫城外围的先头部队，人数超过他的部队。他牵制住了他们，但需要主力军赶快前去支援。  
主力赶到美塞尼亚城外的平原上时，发现马科斯的部队正和美塞尼亚王子波吕墨洛斯交战。马科斯和波吕墨洛斯用铜剑拼杀着，马科斯肩头的铠甲剥落了，波吕墨洛斯的盾牌上有个洞眼儿，腰部被划伤了，看来双方难分胜负。斯巴达人数虽少，但勉强能与美塞尼亚打个平手。  
特列克洛斯对安德罗尼科斯说：  
“你继续向卫城进发，我把马科斯替下来。”说着，他冲进敌方的阵营中，朝波吕墨洛斯奔了过去，快接近对方时，他投出了长矛。波吕墨洛斯一惊，拨转马头向后逃去，动作像麋鹿一样迅速。长矛“噔”地插在了泥地里，扬起一片尘土，特列克洛上前拔了出来。马科斯正要去追波吕墨洛斯，特列克洛斯把住了他的肩膀：  
“和安德罗一起，先进攻卫城，我马上就能过来。”  
他狠狠鞭打了几下战马，加快速度追上波吕墨洛斯，快接近时，他对准波吕墨洛斯的脊背，将长矛掷了过去，波吕墨洛斯非常灵活，加之一直在回头观察情况，他身子往右一倾，又躲过了这次攻击，还顺手把长矛拔走了。  
“你们这些斯巴达野狗，长着畜生样的心！只晓得抢夺别人的土地，破坏别人的安宁！”  
他恶狠狠地咒骂着，眼里充满强烈的仇恨，死瞪着特列克洛斯。  
“尽管骂吧，反正你马上要被我杀了。”特列克洛斯轻蔑地答道，拔出佩剑。  
波吕墨洛斯向他投掷出长矛，特列克洛斯立马朝一边躲去，矛尖只在盾牌上留下划痕。波吕墨洛斯拔出剑，返身和特列克洛斯砍杀起来，却被攻得连连后退，有一次差点仰翻过去。他气喘吁吁，目露凶光，并没有逃走的意思。一阵躲闪后，他又猛地砍过来，特列克洛斯用盾牌挡住他的一击，右手的剑像闪电一样击了过去，刺穿了对方的青铜铠甲。  
剑扎进波吕墨洛斯的心脏，黑色的血从伤口喷涌出来。波吕墨洛斯身体一软，晃悠悠地从马上摔了下去。  
他是美塞尼亚国王郎波斯的第五个儿子，也是最聪明、最灵活的一个，现在，他仰面躺在泥地上，黑色的卷发散落开来，眼睛永远闭上，任由斯巴达人的战马从他的矫健的躯体上践踏过去。  
特列克洛斯的部队相当迅速地将这支先头部队击溃了。他们立马去追赶主力部队。  
安德罗尼科斯率领的主力部队已经和美塞尼亚的部队正面遇见了。  
美塞尼亚的部队在卫城所在的山坡上列好了阵型。  
美塞尼亚早就听说了斯巴达要入侵的消息，因此，已经做好了充分的准备。他们的国王，郎波斯，长着雪白的头发和胡子，被长老们、祭司们团团围住，站在城墙上头观察战况。他们边上，黑压压地站满了投石、射箭的士兵。郎波斯的所有儿子都上了战场，发誓为了保护国家，不惜献出自己的生命。  
“对方阵列里那个黑发的、又高又壮的年轻人是谁？长得那么出众，简直就像是天神的儿子。”  
“尊敬的国王，我想，那应该是斯巴达的王子，安德罗尼科斯。有传言说他是宙斯的儿子。”  
听到这些话，老王显得有些焦躁。他又看到特列克洛斯的部队从后方的林子里赶了过来，对三子波吕墨洛斯的命运担忧起来。  
美塞尼亚国王的长子，希帕索斯，生得十分高大强壮，一副威严、凶悍的样貌，金发像狮子一样蓬着。他站在阵列前方，朝着斯巴达这边喊话，声音十分洪亮：  
“你们这些世上最贪婪的恶人，心完全被无耻给蒙住了！无缘无故地扰乱我们的安宁，侵占我们的国土，难道美塞尼亚比其他国家少献了贡品给斯巴达吗？难道和邻邦作战时，美塞尼亚没有站在斯巴达这一边吗？你们休想让美塞尼亚人心甘情愿地听从你们的号令，服从你们的管束！我们，光荣的郎波斯的儿子们，会把你们这些耻辱的人送到冥府里去，让你们这些生着鹿心、长着狗眼的斯巴达人滚出我们的国土！”  
安德罗沉默不语，马科斯见状，替他答道：  
“让斯巴达接管美塞尼亚是伟大的宙斯的旨意，我们怎么能违抗神意呢？光荣的阿那克桑德戴斯会是更高明的君主，比起你们这些低贱之人，更适合管理美塞尼亚这片土地。你们，美塞尼亚人，何不明智一点，现在就投降，免得到时候被我们攻破了城门，王族、贵族的性命全保不住！”  
“哼，什么叫做更高明的君主，难道我们不知道，异族人在你们国家是个什么下场？你们斯巴达人的心都是铁做的，你们侮辱、殴打希洛人，随便杀奴隶，什么理由也不需要，就像发动这场战争一样。不公不义的人，和犬狗又有什么区别？”  
希帕索斯说完，抬起强壮的右手，将长矛高高举起。美塞尼亚人高声呼喊起来，像一群野雁，发出冲天的喧嚣。他们如决堤的洪水，从卫城的山坡上冲了下来。  
斯巴达人也怒吼着，如追赶羊群的鬣狗，朝美塞尼亚人猛扑过去，长矛密密麻麻地朝两军的阵营飞去，箭矢、碎石像一阵黑雨似的往两边下。  
“躲在我后面。”安德罗对赫尔墨斯说。赫尔墨斯看见希帕索斯带着三个非常强壮的士兵，像四头捕猎的豹子一样，朝安德罗冲了过来，其中两个在逼近时向他投出了长矛，长矛在空中发出“嗖嗖”的呼声。安德罗将马头一拨，躲过了两次攻击。他把他俩的长矛捡了起来，朝他们回投过去，一名士兵勉强躲过了，但被划伤了手臂，另一个士兵的盾牌被刺穿了，长矛穿透闪光的盾面，刺中了他的腹部，他的青铜铠甲上霎时一片黑红色。他歪斜着身子，朝后倒去，滚落在土地上，溅起一片尘土。  
士兵们这时都散开了，希帕索斯正面攻了过来。  
“安德罗尼科斯，听说你是宙斯的儿子。你尽管显示自己的能耐吧，让我看看斯巴达最强的男人究竟有多厉害？”  
“你看到的时候，也就进了冥府了。”安德罗答道，飞快地将矛刺向希帕索斯，希帕索斯猛地一躲，左肩却被长矛刺伤了，他痛得大叫一声，盾牌应声落地。几个战士冲了上来，想掩护王子。一开始和希帕索斯在一起的两个人，则从后面偷偷逼近安德罗。  
“安德罗！后面！”赫尔墨斯在他身后叫了一声，上前牵制住其中一个。  
安德罗没有回头。他正面对着三个人，以极快的速度刺中了第一个的喉咙，血从伤口处飞溅出来。他猛地拔出矛，拨开了第二个人的盾牌，盾牌飞了出去，翻滚着，反射着刺目的阳光，它的主人呆愣愣地坐在马上，被这种惊人的力气惊呆了，他毫无遮挡，被安德罗劈开了脑袋，白色的脑浆迸溅出来。第三个人是郎波斯的小儿子，克罗弥斯，大约和阿克劳斯一样年纪。他已经被震慑住了，颤抖着把长矛投了过来，长矛晃晃悠悠地插在安德罗那匹枣红马的前蹄边上。安德罗朝他逼了过去。克罗弥斯惨白的脸上满是汗水，又抖抖索索地去拔佩剑，他的蓝眼睛含着泪，带着忧伤和无助的神情望着安德罗，那是一张小孩子的脸，圆圆的，脸上有两个酒窝，一绺浅黄色的头发垂在眉心。  
赫尔墨斯看见安德罗犹豫了一下。  
这时，希帕索斯挥舞着铜剑，重又冲了过来，安德罗用长矛的头挡住他的攻击，又用盾牌抵住后面攻来的人的剑，他右手将长矛一转，把希帕索斯的剑“啪”地打了回去，然后一扫，一阵旋风似地将身后的人扫下马去，接着，长矛往下一戳，刺穿了士兵的脖子。  
克罗弥斯鼓足勇气，跑到兄长跟前，想保护兄长抵挡住安德罗的攻击，安德罗用矛尖轻轻一拨，克罗弥斯的盾牌就被弹开了，他皱着眉头，动作比平时慢一些，但仍将长矛刺了过去，矛尖刺中了克罗弥斯的右肩，克罗弥斯痛得一激灵，像挨打的小狗一样尖叫了一声，摔下马去。  
希帕索斯拿着佩剑，喘着粗气，眼睛充血，愤怒而迷惑不解地盯着安德罗。他奇怪，为什么他自己，这个能力远远超过常人的人，美塞尼亚最伟大的英雄，竟然在刚交锋的时候就丢了长矛和盾牌，右肩还受伤了？安德罗尼科斯的身型和自己不相上下，为何他的力气简直像赫拉克勒斯一样惊人？  
他把克罗弥斯拉上马，掉头逃走了，顺手拔起地上一根长矛。安德罗回头看了看赫尔墨斯，见他没事，就朝希帕索斯追了上去。  
战争持续了一天，场面异常惨烈。美塞尼亚人虽然明知会失败，却还奋力战斗着，他们不想沦为斯巴达的奴隶，不想放弃自己这种富足平静的日子，在穷困和屈辱中度过自己的余生。他们人数虽少，士气却很强盛，几乎并未吃亏。斯巴达人善于打仗是全希腊闻名的，却还是觉得这场战斗异常艰难。   
入夜时分，美塞尼亚军队回到卫城，斯巴达人在卫城附近的平原上搭起了帐篷，平原挨近欧罗塔斯河的一条支流。这时，阿那克桑德戴斯老王赶到了，给军队送来补给。大家杀死一头公牛，将上好的部分焚烧，在地上洒酒以飨众神。  
安德罗脱下满是尘土和血迹的盔甲，在欧罗塔斯河里清洗了身体，换上袍子。他走进帐篷时，赫尔墨斯正躺在被窝里休息。  
赫尔墨斯发现安德罗的眼睛里充满了疲惫的神情。不是来自身体的疲惫——虽然他确实累了，也未体现在表情上——他更多的时候只是面无表情——而是从眼神里表露出来的一种厌倦，一种为自己正做的事情找不到理由，又必须去做的厌倦。  
他突然觉得自己很心疼他。  
“来，过来。”他撩开被子，温和地唤道。  
夜还未深，时而有士兵从帐篷边走过，他们响亮的脚步和说话声仿佛就在耳边。有人在吹奏芦笛，一支欢乐的小曲，是马科斯吧？兵器碰撞的声音。俘虏的哀叫。帐篷里没点灯。摇晃的火把在帐篷内投下黯淡的、闪闪烁烁的光影。  
从安德罗的动作中都能感觉出他心情不好。虽说如此，他的爱抚仍然很温柔，他轻轻地抚摸着赫尔墨斯的头发，把它们捋到后面，让雪白的额头露出来。他以怜爱的神情看着金发下两只绿色的眼睛。  
“别不高兴了。”赫尔墨斯轻声说道，捧住安德罗的脸，两个人的额头抵在一起。  
“我没不高兴。”安德罗回答。

 

赫尔墨斯醒来时已经是正午了。安德罗不在，帐篷外阴沉沉的，缝隙中透出一道灰色的光，让人觉得像是凌晨。四周很静，大部分士兵都上战场去了。

他们昨晚缠绵了很久，到后来他简直筋疲力尽，高潮后立刻昏睡了过去。他甚至怀疑安德罗故意让他起不了床，免得他又跑到战场上去。  
他腰酸背疼，感觉小腹还残留着昨夜交合后的感受，后来，慢慢起了身，撩开帐篷，看着那片积云的、灰蒙蒙的天空。云朵像遇到了坏天气的绵羊，密密地挤在一起，待会儿会下小雨吧。帐篷周围有几个士兵在走动，那是阿那克桑德戴斯老王的驻守部队，几个士兵在空地上堆放木材，还有几个架着大锅放在上面。  
过了一会儿，队伍回来了。马蹄声“哒哒”地响成一片，一阵灰尘。安德罗、特列克洛斯和阿那克西拉斯走在队伍前面，脸上说不出来有什么表情，看来战局不好也不坏了。后来，他听见马科斯大声嚷嚷：  
“医生！医生呢！？快出来！”  
阿克劳斯左臂上有道长而深的伤口，虽然捂着，血却不断从指缝中涌出来，他紧闭着双眼，脸色煞白，满脸冷汗，吭也不吭一声。  
斯巴达男人都是这样，即使轻浮如马科斯，脆弱如阿克劳斯，都知道受伤时哀嚎是耻辱的。至于安德罗——赫尔墨斯相信——就算被折磨死，也是不会哼一声的。  
几个医生从帐篷里出来，给阿克劳斯简单止血，将他抬起了伤员帐篷。  
“怎么样？”赫尔墨斯问。  
“不怎么样。”马科斯回答：“啧，美塞尼亚人比想象中更耐打。不过，也是这么回事儿，哪个人听见自己要被抓去当奴隶了，还不奋力一搏呢？”  
安德罗说：“我们本来就太轻敌了，只派五千人来攻城。看来要请波吕多洛斯王派增援部队。”  
他下了马，走向阿克劳斯所在的帐篷，赫尔墨斯跟上他：  
“你干嘛不把我叫醒？”  
“你到战场上去做什么？”  
“哼，我厉害着呢！”  
安德罗笑着摇了摇头。  
赫尔墨斯生气地去捶他，手腕却被逮住了。  
“我知道你厉害。不过，你还是好好呆在这儿吧。”他松开赫尔墨斯的手腕，搂住他的肩膀，轻轻拍了拍。  
“你哄小孩呢！”  
他们掀开帐篷。帐篷里弥漫着一股温热的苦涩气息，一口锅挂在屋子正中，咕噜咕噜地煮着草药，阿克劳斯躺在角落里，身上盖着一层薄被子，他的脸色仍然苍白，表情却缓和了些。医生正在给他缠绷带。  
“他怎么样？”  
“失血过多了。还好，没伤着骨头。”  
阿克劳斯听见安德罗的声音，微微张开了眼。  
两只可怜兮兮的、含着泪水的黑眼睛。  
安德罗蹲下身子，温和地拍了拍他的头，抚着他的头发。  
“这几天好好休息，赫尔墨斯会在这儿陪你的。”  
“好。”他用嘶哑的声音轻声答道，眼里流露出感激的神情。他动了动眼珠，转向赫尔墨斯：  
“快帮我请阿斯克勒庇俄斯来吧，尊敬的神使。”  
他们三个都微笑了。

 

夜晚，将领们围坐在阿那克桑德戴斯老王的帐篷里，商量着用兵的计策。斯巴达之所以只带五千人攻城，是打算速战速决的，但按这个趋势，战争只会越拖越长，而拖得越长就对他们越不利。  
“我倒是有个办法。”马科斯说，他简略地讲出了自己的打算。  
将领们嗡嗡地互相商量了一阵，都觉得这个办法不错。  
“很好，马科斯，明天就由你专门带一支部队实行这个计划。”阿那克桑德戴斯老王说。

 

第三天，军队早早地出发了。赫尔墨斯留在帐篷里陪阿克劳斯。  
“你真的是赫尔墨斯吗？”阿克劳斯突然睁开眼睛，看着坐在一旁走神的赫尔墨斯。  
“嗯？！”  
“我有一种感觉……你真的是赫尔墨斯。”  
“……”赫尔墨斯侧过脸，犹豫着，想着要不要告诉他真相。  
阿克劳斯像是并不需要他的回答，继续问道：  
“你喜欢哥哥吗？”  
赫尔墨斯感到阿克劳斯亮晶晶的眼睛注视着自己，觉得有些不自在，他轻轻地“哼”了一声，答道：  
“……不喜欢。”  
说完，觉得自己脸上发热。  
“为什么？”  
“坏毛病太多了……”  
“比如呢？”  
“多得很哪，哪说得过来，比如……一倒头就睡，打死也叫不醒，晚上睡不着想说说话也不成。做事慢吞吞地，简直要把人急死……说点有趣的话也闷声不吭，根本不解风情……三心二意，对他那个侍女念念不忘……嗯……让我想想……对了！一点都不尊重我的意见，今天我明明打算上战场的……还有，吵架了也不知道让让。”  
“不知道让？不过……我看到他有几次扛着被子去东边的宫殿里睡了。”  
“活该他死不承认错误。”  
“我居然忘了，”他说人家坏话总是上瘾：“我和阿那克西拉斯在一起的时候，他简直看都不往我这儿看，有种和阿那克西拉斯打一架啊？”  
“阿那克西拉斯打不过他吧？”  
“那他也应该表示表示，怎么能让自己的人被抢了？”他说漏了嘴，脸红了。  
“你其实演得挺好，唯一的不足就是老往他那儿瞟，这不就暴露了吗……”阿克劳斯咯咯笑起来。  
赫尔墨斯被阿克劳斯找着弱点，感到很难为情，他撇起嘴，一声不吭。但是他又不愿意像讽刺安德罗或者马科斯一样讽刺阿克劳斯，他总是忍不下心来。  
阿克劳斯不笑了，又用那双黑眼睛盯着他，眼神有些伤感：  
“你会永远陪着他的，对吗？”  
赫尔墨斯想着，“永远”，对现在的他来说意味着什么呢？他突然想到那个神谕。  
“我不知道。”他老实回答，声音因为一闪而过的痛苦想法而颤抖。同时，他确信自己非常想永远陪着他。  
阿克劳斯缓缓地，将右手从被子里伸出来，赫尔墨斯正打算握住他的手，却被他一下子攥住了。  
“赫尔墨斯……”  
“嗯？”  
“你能保护他吗？”  
“呵，他还需要人保护？……皮糙肉厚的……”他瞟了一眼阿克劳斯，发现对方的眼神很认真，便轻轻地回捏了一下对方的手，答道：  
“我会的。”  
他是有什么预感吗？不会是有关宙斯的事吧？应该不是……他指的是安德罗在斯巴达的地位，很微妙，很脆弱，总有一天会受到威胁……  
阿克劳斯在说这些话时，明显有一种托付的表情，他受的伤又不足以致命，为何要这样呢？就像他知道自己快死掉，却仍挂念着生者的生活一般。  
”可我现在连自己都保护不了呢。“赫尔墨斯苦笑着想。  
“如果我、哥哥、马科斯和妈妈没有在斯巴达就好了。”  
“你把特列克洛斯扔啦？”  
“你知道，他很适合呆在这儿，我们不是。”  
医生把药端了过来，赫尔墨斯打算喂他，但阿克劳斯坚持坐起身子，要自己喝，赫尔墨斯帮他拿着碗，他右手拿着汤匙，一勺一勺地喝着药，喝完又躺下了。  
他闭上眼睛躺了很久，赫尔墨斯以为他又睡着了，结果他突然睁开眼问道：  
“你是因为某些事情留在人间没法离开吗？”  
“他还真是敏锐啊，”赫尔墨斯想，他顿了顿，答道：“是的。”  
“我想也是，凡人怎么会得到神这么久的爱。”  
赫尔墨斯沉默了。  
阿克劳斯的语气并不尊敬，隐含着轻蔑。大概，他认为，神的爱是短暂的、无责任感的。  
赫尔墨斯觉得很生气。阿克劳斯和安德罗尼科斯都祭祀神，但，一旦神到了他们面前，他们简直毫无低下的态度。他想起安德罗尼科斯见到阿波罗的场景，阿波罗满脸怒意，瞪着眼睛上下打量他。安德罗尼科斯向他走来，两只眼睛冷静又冷漠——一种在辨认和判断时常有的神态，没有丝毫敬意，说不定还在心头冷笑呢——想到这儿——他觉得阿克劳斯虽然明智、敏感，看人透彻，却始终不愿深入了解他的哥哥，总把安德罗尼科斯看的一如既往的正直、宽厚、善良，或者说，完美。安德罗尼科斯并不是个善良到没边儿的人，他对自己不关心的事都挺冷漠的，阿克劳斯怎么就不愿对自己承认这点呢？  
他回过神来，看见阿克劳斯闭上双眼，一副冷冰冰的、拒人于千里之外的神气。  
他觉得自己受了侮辱，认为阿克劳斯故意刺伤他。他突然又站在阿波罗这边了——虽然当时他是一心一意向着安德罗尼科斯——现在，他站在神的这方仇视人，恨他们胆敢不尊敬他们，胆敢肆意评价他们。  
突然间，阿克劳斯莫名其妙地说了一句：  
”不过……这太好了。“  
之后，他似乎睡着了，没有再说话。

 

美塞尼亚的气势仍然很足，马科斯想施行计划，却一直被郎波斯的四子阿卡西乌斯拖着，他们俩打得筋疲力尽，却胜负难分。  
“这个蠢货。”马科斯骂着，绕来绕去地躲开他，他原本打算带领的军队已经被对方冲散了。  
希帕索斯这几天一直担负着牵制安德罗尼科斯的任务，他带着几个强壮的士兵，边打边逃，希望找着机会杀回马枪，却发现不了任何破绽。  
“郎波斯的儿子，真是名副其实的胆小鬼！”安德罗尼科斯追得不耐烦了，大声骂道。  
希帕索斯本是个脾气火爆的人，但为了牵制安德罗，却只能强忍住叱骂。要是放任他杀美塞尼亚人，士气没多久就会垮掉，他自己虽然也是重要战力，但除了他也没人能牵制住安德罗了。  
安德罗尼科斯知道希帕索斯的计谋，但，一旦不理他，去砍杀其他士兵时，希帕索斯就会前来不停骚扰，他不胜其烦。  
接近正午时，赫尔墨斯冒出来了。他骑着那匹青花马，追到安德罗尼科斯身后，挑衅地叫道：“怎么着？”  
安德罗一惊，转过头去瞪着他，顿时火冒三丈。  
“回去！”他吼道。  
看得出他真生气了，赫尔墨斯心里有些害怕，但还是朝他嚷嚷：  
“你才是！快滚回去！”  
说着，朝敌方士兵冲了过去。  
希帕索斯又冲向安德罗尼科斯，安德罗接住他的一击，朝后退了几步，转头往赫尔墨斯那里瞥。赫尔墨斯撂翻了一个士兵，正得意地朝这边看。  
他没发现，两支长矛正朝他飞来。  
安德罗尼科斯疯了似的，快速朝赫尔墨斯冲了过去，逼近时，一个猛扑，抱住他滚下了马，长矛刺中了安德罗的左肩——要是他没扑过来，这支矛会正中赫尔墨斯的脑袋。一支矛刺中青花马的腹部，马儿可怜地哀叫了一声，蓝灰色的内脏从伤口处流了出来，挂在肚子上，它摇晃着走了几步，“嘭”地一声倒在地上，有气无力地踢腿、挣扎。  
赫尔墨斯吓得两眼含泪，直喘着气，感到热乎乎的血从紧贴住自己的肩膀里汩汩地往外冒。  
“完了。”他脑子里只有这个念头：“完了，完了，完了……”  
周围的敌军围了上来。几乎同时摆出了扔矛的姿势，有几个己方的士兵过来掩护他们，但无济于事，敌方士兵越来越多，逼得越来越近，他们都知道安德罗尼科斯是大将，要是杀了他，这场战争就好办得多。  
两人没有了马，也没有了矛，完全暴露在敌人中间。赫尔墨斯抬起头，绝望地看向敌人，只看见一片凶神恶煞、呲牙咧嘴的脸，怒目圆睁地俯视着他们俩。他绝望地望向他们的头顶，看见了敌人身后那片湛蓝的、布满云彩的天空。  
天空，他曾在其中任意翱翔的天空，现在显得那样远，那样遥不可及，既无人情，也无人意。阳光暖暖地照着，世上的一切还是一样，对他们俩人即将来临的死亡无动于衷，漠不关心。  
结束了，一切都结束了……  
突然，他感到抱住自己的手臂紧了紧。  
数根长矛飞了过来，希帕索斯也冲上前来，安德罗尼科斯抱起他，朝后躲去。安德罗的枣红马这时跑了过来，这匹马的性格像它的主人，慢吞吞、懒洋洋地，一副从容不迫的神气，不会轻易受惊。一根根长矛从它身边擦过去，它毫不在乎地小跑着，躲也不躲，却没有被刺中，稳稳地停在了他们身边。  
安德罗抱着赫尔墨斯翻身上马。  
安德罗左肩上的伤口很深，血一直在流，任凭赫尔墨斯怎么堵住都没用。他脸色发白，却一声不吭。发丝被汗水黏在额头上，黑色的眸子转来转去，观察周围的情况。  
希帕索斯逼近时，他迅速拔出佩剑，挡住了他的一击，赫尔墨斯也拔出剑。希帕索斯只当他是个没用的小子，根本没把他放在眼里，注意力全在和安德罗的拼杀上，没想到，赫尔墨斯双手持剑，“啪”打开他的盾牌，将剑狠狠扎进他的左臂。  
“啊！”  
一声惨叫，盾牌“砰”地一声落地了。  
希帕索斯痛苦地捂着手臂，退了下去，几个士兵冲了过来，被安德罗尼科斯撂下马去。  
到了双方撤军的时候，两个人退下阵线。  
医生给安德罗尼科斯简单包扎了一下，阿克劳斯很担心哥哥，安德罗却说自己没事，下午还可以继续上战场。说着，走出医生的帐篷。赫尔墨斯没有跟出去，眼睛看着地面，一动不动。  
他俩回来时一句话都没说。  
将领们又在阿那克桑德戴斯老王的帐篷里聚集起来了。  
“马科斯施展不了计划。”安德罗尼科斯说：“……让特列克洛斯的队伍掩护他。傍晚部队的行动不容易给城墙上发现，更方便一些。”  
阿那克桑德戴斯点了点头。  
马科斯说：“天色暗下来的时候确实更合适。波吕多洛斯王的部队不是才来了吗？叫他们停在平原上那片小林子里，我在合适的时候过来带他们。”  
下午，两方队伍又开始拼杀。  
薄暮时分，天色渐渐转暗，马科斯偷偷带着十几个人去和躲在林子中的部队接头。他们假装是被打退的，做得不很显眼，特列克洛斯帮他们挡住攻过来的士兵。  
部队在小树林的阴影中集合了，他们绕过主战场，按着城墙上视线的死角走着，偷偷向城门逼近。  
天色又变暗了些，战斗仍在持续。  
“咚——咚——咚——”城门被撞响的声音，厚重的声音不祥地传遍了暮色中的平原。  
“惨了！惨了！”国王心想：“什么时候过来的？”元老早已乱哄哄地嚷成一团。城内没有多少人，恐怕抵不住斯巴人的强攻。  
“快！快！去守城！”他对四周射箭的士兵喊道。元老叫传令官将城内的老百姓全召集到城门处。  
平民们倒很乐意帮助，老人和一些身体健壮的年轻女人们纷纷涌出家门。  
“怎么也得守住国家呀！”他们说着，帮士兵们抬起大原木抵在大门上。  
城门可怕的闷响声传遍了全城，每一次撞击，大门内侧的木闩就往内弹一次，似乎马上要破碎，看得人心惊胆战。火把照亮了每个人的脸，所有人都在对方脸上看到了自己的表情：双眼圆瞪，嘴巴微张，满脸恐惧和绝望。  
看着城门难以支持住，百姓和士兵一起，将自己的身体抵在城门上。  
城外，美塞尼亚军心大乱，希帕索斯喊着：  
“快！快到城门去！”  
美塞尼亚士兵纷纷往城门涌，阿那克西拉斯和安德罗尼科斯的部队从后方追赶他们，杀作一团，而前方，马科斯和特列克洛斯的部队早就在等待他们，一听见美塞尼亚士兵往这边涌，便立即返身，从卫城大门的山坡上猛扑下来。  
美塞尼亚士兵知道自己中计了，但为时已晚，他们的军队被斯巴达四位将领前后夹击，溃不成军。美塞尼亚士兵慌乱地四处逃窜，被砍下脑袋，被刺穿脖子，血液溅出，在夜色中像飞逝的阴影，哀嚎声响成一片。  
“咚——咚——咚——”原木撞击大门的声音仍然持续、单调、震耳欲聋地响着。  
希帕索斯奋力地往前冲，砍杀着斯巴达人。  
过了一阵子，希帕索斯发现士兵们纷纷落马，美塞尼亚大势已去，突然愣住了，停在那儿。  
安德罗尼科斯看见他，朝他追了上去，却发现，希帕索斯呆呆地仰望着卫城，两眼流出泪水。  
希帕索斯仿佛知道有谁在看他似的，猛地回过头，对上了安德罗尼科斯的眼神。那双蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，眼里全是泪水，没有愤怒——那一瞬间，他已经忘记安德罗尼科斯是谁了——充满绝望，当然——但，还有一种毫不理解的神情，对所发生的这一切毫不理解的神情，仿佛在向安德罗尼科斯身后某种更遥远的东西发问：

 

为什么？

 

他们俩对视着。  
在这一瞬间，他们互相理解了。  
安德罗尼科斯掉转马头，朝另外的方向跑了过去，他跑到了交战的空档中，茫然地对着暗沉沉的夜色，听着原木的闷响。过了一会儿，他听见阿那克西拉斯的声音从身后冒出来，喘着粗气：  
“怎么回事？我看见你直接从他身边过去了。”  
安德罗没有回答。  
“我已经把他杀了。”阿那克西拉斯说。

 

城门“哐”地响了一声，第一道门闩破了，城门朝城内凹去，一阵惊恐的尖叫传了出来。原木仍在“咚、咚”地砸着，安德罗尼科斯真希望这声音能停下来，然而它仿佛要无休无止地响下去：“咚——咚——咚——”。阿那克西拉斯早就离开他了，他却仍站在那儿，听着四面八方传来的尖叫，脑内一片空白。“哐”——第二根门闩折断了，女人的哭声，撕心裂肺的、绝望地叹息，焦急的呼喊：“堵上、快堵上！拿身子堵！拿身子堵！”  
“轰”的一声巨响。火把闪烁的光亮照了出来，城内的哭喊声突然近在耳旁，大门被撞开了。斯巴达人的欢呼声夹着美塞尼亚人愈发高涨的呻吟声，闹得人头昏脑涨。安德罗尼科斯看见斯巴达黑压压的部队连绵不绝地涌进城里。  
哭喊声更强了，还有男人低沉、嘹亮的叱骂声。  
他犹豫了一下，扯了扯马缰，朝城门处奔去。  
城内部剩余的军队没有阻挡住斯巴达人，他们乘着攻破城门的激动，杀得兴起，有人登上了卫城城墙，活捉了头发雪白的老王，士兵们连推带蹬地赶着这个步履蹒跚的老人，把他交给特列克洛斯处置，特列克洛斯毫不犹豫地拔出剑，猛地一挥，砍断了老王的脖子，鲜红的血四处飞溅，染满了老王雪白的头发和胡子。  
特列克洛斯又把城内部队的指挥官杀了，他也是老王的儿子，现在，郎波斯十个儿子中，只剩下克罗弥斯一个了，他逃到了一所平民的住宅，躲过了斯巴达人对王宫的扫荡。  
安德罗尼科斯从后面跟来，大声命令军队不准杀平民，不准劫掠，不准侮辱神庙，并催促军队往城内赶。  
攻城持续了整整一个晚上和一个早上。第二天，临近中午的时候，美塞尼亚城横尸遍野，一片死寂。第三天，他们把部队驻扎在几个军事要地，颁布了一些抚慰民心的政策。第四天，部队打算回撤。  
出城的时候，四位将领走在队伍前面，一言不发。对特列克洛斯来说，当初的激动过去以后，只剩下一种强烈的空虚，他并不了解这种感觉，以为自己只是累了。马科斯庆幸一切都结束了，放松下来。安德罗尼科斯已经记不得他们是怎样打仗、怎样屠城的了，他唯一记得的是希帕索斯转过头来的那种眼神，过于清晰，甚至其他场景在他脑中都不那么真实，变得隐隐绰绰了。  
他感到很累，很厌倦，突然觉得对一切都没有指望。  
这种想法在他内心深处浮动着，他并没有意识到自己的感受。  
突然间，他感到脸颊上一阵冰凉，用手摸了摸，冰冷的水——下雪了。雪花缓缓地从天空飘落下来，柔柔地、轻轻地铺在城外尸横遍野的土地上，他们默默无言地走着，看着世界被一片银色所笼罩，雪落在他们身上，落在冻僵的尸体上，落在欧罗塔斯迟缓的水流中，落在美塞尼亚卫城的山坡上，他们返回帐篷周围，大家都从帐篷里涌出来，庆贺最终的胜利。伤员们也从帐篷里出来，杵着拐杖，托着手臂，对着队伍微笑，这微笑充满了单纯的快乐。  
安德罗尼科斯感到，如果没有希帕索斯望向他的眼神，他或许会和士兵们一样，沉醉在真诚的快乐中……现在，他只是感到困惑，一张张笑脸在他的余光中浮动着，他却对“喜悦”这种情绪感到陌生。  
赫尔墨斯远远地站在他俩的帐篷边，往这边望。他看着安德罗尼科斯，没有过来。  
安德罗尼科斯下了马，朝他走过去。  
他俩自从那一天起就互不理睬。  
“我回来了。”安德罗尼科斯寒暄似的说，他仿佛不知道该说些什么，眼睛望着其他地方。  
“欢迎回来。”赫尔墨斯也望着其他地方，轻声答道。

 

军队回城两天后，斯巴达举行了庆功宴。城外的空地上放满了大桌子，桌子一直延伸到湖泊边缘，上面摆满了烤牛肉、烧鱼、熏肉、橄榄、葡萄酒，士兵、平民、奴隶都有份儿。人们早早坐在桌前等候，粗犷的谈话声和笑声在城外的旷野上回荡着。两位老王和元老院的长老、公民大会成员和代表、王子、将领坐在最靠近城门的桌子上。士兵和平民们可以随便就坐，桌上的东西亦可随便取食。  
阿克劳斯在寝宫休息，没来参加这次宴饮，安德罗尼科斯在各桌间走来走去，管理着秩序。赫尔墨斯坐在王子那一桌，津津有味地开吃了。  
“谁都还没动呢！”马科斯朝他嚷。  
“我带个头。”赫尔墨斯嚼着牛肉，含糊不清地回答。  
两位老王从城门口走了出来，大家伸出双臂，高声欢呼。待他们就坐，大家就纷纷开吃了。白衣飘飘的侍女们端着酒壶，在桌子间往来穿梭，给人们斟酒。赫尔墨斯正吃着，感到有个女人走到他身边，俯下身子朝他耳语：  
“神使大人，酒神大人来了。在小树林那边。”  
他抬起头。  
那女人掉头走了，只看见她的掠影。她戴着葡萄叶冠，一身深紫色的袍子。  
他起身往湖边的小树林走去，看见一个穿紫色长袍的身影，对方也看见了他，远远地招起手来。  
“赫尔！”  
“狄俄！”  
他俩朝对方扑了过去，紧紧拥抱在一起，激动地拍着对方的背。  
“最近过得怎么样啊？”  
“不太好啊，哈哈哈。”  
“怎么啦？”  
“被赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯给甩了……”  
“哦哟，这说明我儿子眼光不错嘛。”  
“……刚见面就损人，真够兄弟啊……啊，忘了问了，你过得怎么样？”  
“还可以。”  
“嗯？看你这副样子，应该是‘很好’吧？对了，”他用胳膊肘捅了捅赫尔墨斯：“听说你为了个男人连奥林匹斯都不愿回？”  
赫尔墨斯有点发窘，不知该怎么回答。  
“快，快，你那个情人，快让我见见。”  
“你还真是，像个女人似的多管闲事，还是说你在打什么主意？”  
“我敢打什么主意啊？快点快点。”狄俄尼索斯催促道。  
“安德罗！”赫尔墨斯朝乱哄哄的人群嚷道：“安德罗尼科斯！”  
“等一下。”他朝狄俄尼索斯说，扎进人群中。  
过了一阵，赫尔墨斯拉着一个高大的人影从人群中走了出来，狄俄尼索斯细长、妩媚的黑眼睛眯了起来，他觉得似乎在哪儿见过这个男人。  
安德罗尼科斯走近了，不动声色地打量着狄俄尼索斯——赫尔墨斯猜他肯定是在辨认狄俄尼索斯是男是女。狄俄尼索斯头戴葡萄叶冠，一张美丽的、女人似的脸蛋红扑扑的，黑色的长发柔柔地垂在肩上，身上散发出浓郁的酒香。  
“安德罗，这是……”  
“狄俄尼索斯？”安德罗说。  
“哦哟！”狄俄尼索斯惊喜地瞥了赫尔墨斯一眼，伸出手去：  
“你好呀！安德罗尼科斯！我没叫错名字吧？”  
“你好。”安德罗握住他的手，友好地笑了笑。  
狄俄尼索斯正打算说些什么，后面传出来特列克洛斯醉醺醺的高喊：“喂！安德罗，过来一下！”安德罗朝后望了望，做个了抱歉的表情。  
“没关系的。”狄俄尼索斯微笑道。  
安德罗走了。  
“他怎么样？”赫尔墨斯迫不及待地问道。  
“嗯，你眼光不错，挺帅的。”  
赫尔墨斯很高兴，脸红红的。  
“不过，怎么长得有点像谁啊……我想想，嗯……不，不是，”他摸着下巴，一脸冥思苦想的神情：“谁呢谁呢谁呢……我想起来了……是——宙斯？”  
“眼光真好，狄俄……他和你一样，是宙斯丢给我的烂摊子里面的一员……”  
“宙斯真该封你个奶妈之神什么的……”  
“呕……这名字太难听了。”  
“为了他吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“为了他不愿意回去？”  
赫尔墨斯没有回答，眼睛瞅着别处。  
“我只是确认一下。”狄俄尼索斯笑笑。  
这话不知怎么将气氛冷却下来了。  
“对了，给你个惊喜。”狄俄尼索斯说，朝小林子里吹了声口哨。  
哨声的尾音还未消失，就听得一阵蹄声“哒哒哒”地传来，由远及近，赫尔墨斯心里一阵惊喜，已经知道那是谁了。  
“爸爸！”潘从林子里冒出头来。  
“潘！”  
潘快活地奔过来，赫尔墨斯跳起来搂住他的脖子。“呜呼！”潘叫了一声，把赫尔墨斯给抱了起来。  
“喂！激动过头啦！”看到两个人抱着转圈圈，狄俄尼索斯在一旁嚷道。  
“怎么样，乖儿子，最近过得好吗？”赫尔墨斯疼爱地摸了摸潘的山羊胡子。  
“还是那样啦……不过和狄俄尼索斯在一起，偶尔也能占占一些美女的便宜。”潘眯起眼睛，快活地笑起来：“唉，要是我长得像爸爸，美女都会绕着我转啊，也不至于像现在这样命苦……”，虽然说着“命苦”这样的话，却乐得跟什么似的。  
“说到底我为什么长成这样？难道我妈是山羊不成？”  
“你妈不是山羊，只是长得有点像山羊而已。”  
“是啊，怎么说呢……你爸爸这个人，就是同情心太盛……所以见着什么丑女、怪物，也会想去试试……”  
“谬赞了，狄俄。彼此彼此嘛。”  
他们仨七嘴八舌地叙了半天旧，脸因为激动涨得通红，赫尔墨斯正哇啦哇啦说个不停，突然感到屁股被摸了一把，他“啪”地一下将那只手打了回去。  
“哎哟！”狄俄尼索斯假惺惺地叫了一声：“现在只给一个人摸了，是吧？”  
“哼。”他红了脸。  
“感觉不错，和以前一样，又紧又翘的。”  
“我才在这儿呆了不到一年哪，现在就松松垮垮，那还得了？”  
“忘了。你现在也就十七岁的样子，还长身体呢，要松松垮垮也得过个二十年吧。”  
为了报复，赫尔墨斯去偷袭狄俄尼索斯的屁股，狄俄尼索斯猛地逮住他的手：“算了吧，赫尔，你只有被人摸的份儿。”  
“哦哦，小屁孩是长大了嘛，对我屁股的使用权指手画脚！”  
“爸爸，叔叔，你们不觉得这些话题在晚辈面前讲挺不好意思的吗？”  
“潘，你那些破事儿讲出来都会让我和你爸觉得不好意思呢……不过，也是，也是，赫尔现在是贤妻了，早就不和我们鬼混了，不该讲这些，不该讲……”  
“贤妻！哈哈哈哈！！你把这个称呼告诉安德罗尼科斯，他不笑死才怪……不过，你到现在还是在鬼混，一点长进都没有。”  
“真是冤枉我了，要是赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯喜欢我，我可是很愿意和他……嗯，她？过日子的。”  
“阿里阿德涅被你扔啦？”  
“咦？嘿嘿，把她给忘了……”  
“……”  
“对了，赫尔，说正经的，”狄俄尼索斯摆出一副严肃的面容，一看就是装出来的：“我带了个礼物给你，是好是坏说不清楚，不过，我想你说不定会喜欢……”  
“这话真怪，礼物‘是好是坏说不清楚’？坏礼物我干嘛要收？”  
“你一会儿就知道了。”  
“嘿，先不说这个，除了潘，你带着其他萨提尔来了没？”  
“当然都来啦，在林子里玩呢，免得把人吓到。”潘说。  
“帮我个忙。”他说着，神秘兮兮地将手臂搭在潘和狄俄的肩上，拉拢了他们，悄声说道：“整整两个老王和元老院那帮人……头脑僵化的混蛋，什么意见都听不进去，只晓得打仗。长着黑胡子那个就不要捉弄了，他是公民大会代表，人还不错。”  
“你想怎么干？”  
“你先施点妖术，让他们神经错乱，然后嘛……”  
“让萨提尔把元老拖到小林子里，扒光衣服，用木棒戳他们屁股……他们肯定会以为自己被……”  
“哈哈哈，这个主意不错！不愧是我的儿子！不过两位老王就免了，让他俩当众丢丢面子就行。”  
“小意思。”狄俄尼索斯说。  
宴会进行到后半段，大家都酒酣耳热。有人提议道湖上泛舟，走掉了一小批人。  
元老院的人不见了。  
一位将领正喝着酒，漫不经心地瞟了一眼周围，当他看到空地上的情形，被吓着似的立即把头别了回去，他愣了一会儿，再次朝宴会中间的空地看，这下他真惊呆了，张着嘴，用胳膊肘捅了捅身旁醉醺醺的同僚：“喂喂！这……这是什么？！”  
两位老王突然出现在宴会中间的空地上，一丝不挂，两眼无神，垂手站着。在深褐色、布满斑点的皮肤下，骨骼的轮廓清晰可见。  
他们突然跳起一种奇怪的舞蹈来，两腿像青蛙似的蹦着，枯树枝般的双臂挽在一起，面对面地转圈圈，嘴里似乎还在向对方嘀咕些什么，颇为情深意长。  
“呜哇！”酒从许多人嘴里喷了出来。有人被呛到了，高声咳嗽，掉不上气来。  
四周的人背过脸，憋笑憋得青筋暴起：  
“这他妈的怎么回事？”  
有人怀疑这是什么阴谋，绷着脸隐藏表情，免得事后被算账，面部却不受控制地痉挛。  
有人喝醉了，“哈哈哈哈”地笑出声来，使劲儿拍着手：“好哇！好哇！”  
特列克洛斯、马科斯和阿那克西拉斯已经醉趴在桌子上了。  
安德罗尼科斯从宫殿大门那里冲了出来。  
“怎么回事？！”  
霎时间一片寂静，士兵、平民脸上的表情都吓得僵住了。只有几个醉汉在痴笑。老王仍跳个不停，地面尘土飞扬，砰砰闷响。  
“你们就在这儿干看着？”安德罗尼科斯对两个位居高位的将领吼道。他很快缓和了语气，对其中一个说：“去拿个毯子来，快点。”说着，上去逮住两位狂跳不止的老王，老王眼睛血红，使劲挣扎着，但又拗不过安德罗尼科斯的力气，那股凶猛的气焰一下去，立马蔫下来，不动了。  
两位将领把老王送回宫中后，安德罗尼科斯朝小树林走去，他瞅见赫尔墨斯和狄俄尼索斯在那儿捧腹大笑。  
他一走近，那两人撒腿就跑。  
他朝赫尔墨斯追过去。  
那家伙速度太快了。一下子就消失在暗沉沉的林子里，他循着“哒哒哒”的脚步声跑着，累得气喘吁吁，过了一会儿，前方传来“砰”的一声闷响，一声尖叫，他朝那个方向奔去，看见赫尔墨斯正从地上爬起来。  
赫尔墨斯转回头看见是他，又想开溜，安德罗尼科斯朝前一个猛扑，摁住他的手臂，将他扣在地上。  
“滚开！”赫尔墨斯翻过身子，翘起脚，对着安德罗的腰腹一阵乱踢。  
“是不是你搞的鬼？”  
“什么？”  
“你就装吧，不是你搞的鬼你逃个什么？”  
“不知道你在说什么！”  
“别装！”他揪住赫尔墨斯的袍子，用膝盖压住他乱踢的腿。  
“那是狄俄尼索斯搞的！”  
“反正是你指使的。”  
他们周围突然传来大笑声、羊蹄混乱的踩踏声、“啊啊啊”的惨叫声，惨叫声怪里怪气，明显是老头子发出来的。借着黯淡的光影，赫尔墨斯看见安德罗尼科斯侧着脑袋倾听，嘴角向上弯了弯。  
“……元老院那帮人。”他用滑稽的眼神看了看赫尔墨斯，随后马上板起脸来：“又是你。”  
“哼，现在是谁在装？我看他们被整你也挺高兴的嘛。”  
被揭穿了，安德罗尼科斯尴尬地朝其他地方望着。  
“对了，还没收拾你。”他揪住袍子，朝上提了提，赫尔墨斯被他从地上拽了起来。  
“放手！滚开！”又是掰又是掐。  
“你到底想干嘛？”赫尔墨斯见自己的挣扎毫无作用，气哼哼地说。  
安德罗尼科斯愣了一下，显然还没想好要怎么办。  
“……蠢蛋！快把我放了！”  
这时，赫尔墨斯看见，一只影子从他们身旁一闪而过，葡萄叶片和略微带卷的长发轮廓——是狄俄尼索斯。  
他俩闻到一股甜甜的香气，越来越浓，越来越腻，后来这股香味熏得他们头脑发晕，身体变热，心跳加速。他们互相注视着，赫尔墨斯眯起眼睛，一副魂不守舍的神气，安德罗则一脸困惑，他皱着眉头，仿佛在忍受着什么。  
“难道是催情药……”赫尔墨斯想：“狄俄尼索斯这个疯子，怎么想的……”他已经浑身软绵绵没有力气了。  
他们俩仿佛被什么外力驱使着，嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。一个让人头昏脑涨的、漫长的吻。嘴唇分开后，赫尔墨斯喘着气，轻声问道：“不是打算惩罚我么？”  
“我是这么打算的。”安德罗尼科斯喘着答道：“好像不大对劲儿啊……”说着，他们的嘴唇又合上了。赫尔墨斯感到安德罗解开了自己的腰带，那双温暖的手伸进衣服里，开始抚摸他的皮肤，胸口……小腹……腰……迟缓、撩人的抚摸……然后，那双手停下来，紧紧捏住了他的臀部。  
“搂住我。”安德罗说。  
两只雪白、柔软的手臂伸过来，一双小手抱住了他的肩膀。他架起赫尔墨斯的大腿，站了起来。衣服从他们中间滑落下去。  
虽然像夫妻一样，做爱已是家常便饭，但这次好像不大一样。  
“我进来了……”  
赫尔墨斯痛得吸着气，尽量放松臀部。脸紧紧贴在对方的肩膀上。  
高潮的时候，意识堕入一片黑暗之中。

 

五月的阿卡迪亚。  
夜晚。  
睁开眼睛。  
隐隐发光的树枝——小精灵在树上行走，还有些飞在天上，像发光的雪花似的缓缓地飘。塞壬在低空盘旋着，唱着歌，身上发出淡紫色的光线。斯芬克斯慢吞吞地在树林间漫步。  
他们坐起身来，一丝不挂。  
“怎么到妈妈这儿来了？”  
“……迈亚？”  
“你敢直接叫迈亚！”赫尔墨斯推了推安德罗尼科斯的胸口：“让开！我要起来！”  
安德罗翻过身子，站了起来。  
他们听到一阵喧闹声——他们现在所处的世界仿佛是缓慢形成的——先看到塞壬，再听到歌声，先有视觉，再有听觉、感觉——然后，这阵喧闹声从虚无中形成，传到他们这边来。  
走近后，发现喧闹声是灵魂发出来的，灵魂在聚会，围绕着迈亚的山洞，喝酒，唱歌，交谈，弹奏——弹琴的人是俄耳弗斯，参加宴饮的人，赫尔墨斯认出了奥德修斯，阿喀琉斯，珀尔修斯……宁芙从睡莲丛生的湖里游出来，她们将手肘撑在泥泞的岸边，陶醉在乐声中。  
他俩有种隐隐的不适，一种微妙、虚弱的不真实感。  
这时，灵魂的声音变淡，迈亚的山洞霎时被一阵光芒照亮，一群宁芙朝唧唧喳喳地朝他们拥过来，将他们俩团团围住。  
“长得好帅！”  
“肌肉很不错嘛！”  
很多双纤细的手抚摸着安德罗尼科斯脸颊、手臂、胸口和后背。  
“……”安德罗尼科斯一脸困惑的神情，呆立着，不知该怎样对付这群女人。  
“真是的！你们不要为老不尊！”赫尔墨斯认出她们，又喜又气地嚷道。她们放开安德罗，朝赫尔墨斯奔过去，拥抱、亲吻他，抚弄他的头发：  
“吃醋了！吃醋了！真是可爱！”  
“好久没见啦，亲爱的，也不来看看阿姨们。”  
“还是长得那么乖，肥嘟嘟的。”有人在扯他的脸颊。  
“你才肥嘟嘟的！”赫尔墨斯打掉这只手，骂道。  
“带着丈夫回家探亲啦？”  
“你妈妈等你们很久了！”  
“怎么不穿衣服？哎哟！我忘了小赫尔从来不知道‘羞耻’这个词。”  
“不知道才怪！这个词是我发明的！”  
虽然乐呵呵地应付着阿姨们的调侃，他的眼睛却看着安德罗尼科斯，安德罗尼科斯也看着他。  
她们突然一下散开，让出一条路来，迈亚出现了，微笑着朝他们走过来。安德罗尼科斯第一次见到这位女神——赫尔墨斯简直和她长得一模一样。青草绿的眼睛，白皙的皮肤，秀气的小鼻子。淡金色的、瀑布似的长发披在肩膀上。小精灵们提着发亮的叶片为她照明。阴影让这张脸显得更美、更妩媚了。  
“小乖乖！”迈亚张开双臂，朝赫尔墨斯温柔地叫道。赫尔墨斯像个小孩似的扑到迈亚怀里，虽然在安德罗尼科斯面前，被这样叫感到不好意思。  
“我回来了，妈妈！”  
“欢迎回来，乖乖。”迈亚抱着他，看向安德罗尼科斯。安德罗尼科斯向她致意，她笑着，朝他点点头。  
他们在库勒涅住下来。  
赫尔墨斯不再当主神，而成为山间的一个小神袛，安德罗尼科斯也获得了永生，他们在此地无忧无虑地生活下去。  
这个世界慢慢消解了。

 

阿卡迪亚的草原。小木屋。  
咩咩叫的羊群。橄榄树。  
温暖、美好的夏日午后。  
身体汗湿。有个人睡在身边，贴着他的身体。  
赫尔墨斯闭上眼睛，又睡着了。  
醒来，感觉凉凉的风从窗户吹进来。  
他摇了摇安德罗尼科斯的肩膀：  
“醒了，快去干活。”  
安德罗尼科斯脸侧埋在枕头里，黑色的发丝被汗水黏在脸上，他睁开困倦的眼睛，像还不认识世界的婴儿一样，迷糊地瞅着赫尔墨斯，认出他时，眼里泛出笑意。  
浅褐色的、强壮的手臂伸了过来，搂住赫尔墨斯的身体。赫尔墨斯把头靠在他的胸口上，虽然身体黏黏的，不大舒服，心里却感到温暖。  
赫尔墨斯闭上眼睛，重又入睡。

 

他掉进赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯的泉水里，变成女人。  
床上。  
“怎么了？”  
“……有点奇怪。”  
“我还是我呀……我还是赫尔墨斯……”  
他握住安德罗尼科斯的左手，放在自己的右乳上。

他怀孕了。恶心，呕吐，不时晕厥。安德罗尼科斯笨拙、细心地照顾他。  
九个多月后，他生下一个非常漂亮的男孩，黑头发，绿眼睛。孩子在他膝盖上扭来扭去，折腾着，拿结实的、胖乎乎的小脚蹬他的肚子。他看着孩子就来气，交给安德罗抱着，不过触到孩子软软的身体，心里还是涌起一股爱意。  
男孩懒洋洋地在田野间走着，越长越大，越变越美，他俩在窗边看着他。  
后来，他们死去了。在冥界，向新来者打听孩子的状况。  
他活得很好。

 

没有任何声音和色彩的世界。  
往下望。树林，房屋，行走的人。  
往上望。灰色的天空，白色的云。  
风往耳边吹，却没有声音。风拂过身体，柔柔的，白色的衣褶颤着，却没有响动。  
世界原本是什么颜色也记不得了。  
奥林匹斯山。熟悉的脸。非常模糊。无论如何努力地看，都是模糊的。脸上有一张一合的嘴，却没有声音。  
夜晚，一个人躺在床上。浓重的、粘稠的黑暗，从嘴里、眼睛里耳朵里灌入。窒息感。双腿冰冷、麻木。快失去最后的知觉。  
冥河。脸上感到浮动的水流，刺骨的冰冷。手臂慢慢地脱离身体，飘走了，腿，躯干，从身边一起一伏地飘向远方。  
头在渐渐融化，意识在消解……

 

一只手拉住他，把他从这个幻觉中拯救出来。  
他们站在一片虚空中。看不见，听不到，感受不到。  
只有通过对方的手，才能感知到自己存在。  
然而手上的温度也在不断消散，退到指尖，消失在虚空中。  
他们自己也消失了。  
对这个世界，已经无所求了……

 

赫尔墨斯惊醒了，吓得直喘气。安德罗尼科斯已经醒了，一双黑眼睛关切地看着他。  
他们都感到很累很累。  
赫尔墨斯扭了扭身体：“放我下来。”  
安德罗尼科斯松开他的腿。他脚着了地，身体突然一阵疲软，差点栽下去，安德罗搂住他的腰，他自己也把着对方的肩膀，才不至于倒下去。  
“我们把所有的一生都过完了。”赫尔墨斯一字一顿地说。  
“所有的一生……”安德罗尼科斯无意识地重复了一遍。  
“被吓着了吗？”看见赫尔墨斯仍喘不过气来，他问道。  
“是被吓着了，居然变成女人给你生孩子……真可怕！”梦中他甚至感到了分娩的疼痛。  
“没想到还有这个办法。”他指的是在赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯的泉水中浸泡：“……不过一个太少了。”  
“你别指望了！一个都不给你生！”  
“五个怎么样？”  
“滚！”  
虽然这样打着趣，两个人的心情却奇妙地沉重，这种沉重并非仅仅源自悲哀，而是体验过人世间所有情感后，觉得自己的生命厚重到难以承受。  
“为什么会有这样的情感？我是神，神应该永远感到快乐。”他想。  
那些梦，或是幻觉，是他们共有的。但他却梦见了自己孤零零一个人的场景。那么这些场景里，安德罗尼科斯在哪儿呢？在梦的外部注视着他吗？还是他自己也单独做了梦？做了他赫尔墨斯永远也不会了解的梦？或许，他们的梦是对称的，当他梦见自己孤独地死去时，安德罗尼科斯也梦见他自己孤独地死去？  
这样想着，赫尔墨斯的情感突然失去了控制，他扑到安德罗尼科斯怀里，将脸贴在对方的胸口上，安德罗搂住他的腰，脸埋进他的头发。两个人这样拥抱着，感到一种无言的、与性无关的温柔。  
他们已然共同经历过人所要经历的一切了。  
宴会的灯光幽幽地穿过林子，他俩微弱的阴影投在地面上，连成一体。湖边有人在喧闹、唱歌，声音清晰可闻，却仿佛异常遥远。只有他们彼此的平静绵长的呼吸，沉稳有力的心跳，在耳边真真切切地响着，他们似乎仍深陷在梦里，在阿卡迪亚，那个醒来，发现对方睡在身边的早上。  
或许，最后两个梦预示着他们必定经过艰难的生活，会有悲惨的结局，但，痛苦不能减损这一时刻的任何价值，一点都不能，它是无法抹去的，在他永恒的一生或是安德罗尼科斯短暂的一生中……只要他们共同经历过这些，还需要希求些什么呢？  
无所谓了，一切都无所谓了……

 

很久很久之后，两个人才一起走出林子。安德罗尼科斯钻进闹腾的人群里，坐在士兵们中间，赫尔墨斯掉过头去找狄俄尼索斯。  
一双手从后面拍了拍赫尔墨斯的肩膀。  
“怎么样？”狄俄尼索斯的声音。  
“好礼物，太好了。”他转过头，语带讽刺。  
他当然不会对狄俄尼索斯承认自己的感受。  
“你好像很不满意嘛。”  
“差点把我给吓死，是不是你捣的鬼？”  
“那是你们两个的潜意识共同组成的梦境……看见什么我可付不了责任……不过你们肯定会遇见迈亚，我经过阿卡迪亚时给她打了声招呼，她就一直在梦中等待你们了。你们希望的、害怕的，又不愿对自己承认的，全都在梦里面出现。”  
“希望的……害怕的……不愿对自己承认的……”赫尔墨斯在心里默念着。  
“我得走了……你知道，我不能在一个地方呆太久……这像是个诅咒似的，”狄俄尼索斯将手搭在他的肩膀上：“看见你过得不错，我很高兴。”  
“谢谢你，狄俄。”一时间，赫尔墨斯感到自己对狄俄尼索斯强烈的爱，对最理解自己的朋友的那种爱。  
他俩都是亲近人的神，所以气质才这般相投吧。  
“刚刚还很不满哪！哈哈！”  
语气是在开玩笑。眼神却回应着他，仿佛在说：“我明白，我也爱你。”  
“对了，元老院那帮人呢？”赫尔墨斯对这种眼神交流感到不好意思，转移了话题。  
“逃回宫殿了。没脸见人咯。”说着，狄俄尼索斯往林子里看了看，嗤笑起来。  
他们拥抱、道别，赫尔墨斯闻着狄俄尼索斯身上熟悉的葡萄酒气味，蹭着他软软的棉布衣服，感到温暖。他拍了拍狄俄尼索斯的背，狄俄尼索斯也拍着他的。  
“这是个好选择。”狄俄尼索斯轻声呢喃着。  
“为什么？”赫尔墨斯也轻声问道。  
“怎么说呢？……”他们俩仍抱在一起，没有分开。赫尔墨斯一只耳朵贴在狄俄尼索斯的肩膀上，听着从对方身体里传来的瓮声瓮气的声音，感到有些滑稽。  
“我并不是指，这个选择是对的，拿什么来评判对错呢？……也不是说，你们的结局一定会很好、很幸福。只是……如果我是你，我也会这样做的。这是个好选择，就是这样。”  
他们分开了，赫尔墨斯看着狄俄尼索斯的眼睛，狄俄尼索斯黑色的瞳仁反射着柔和的火光。  
“谢谢你。”  
“怎么又道谢啦？真不是你的作风，不习惯……不过，不用谢，兄弟。”  
“另外……希望你幸福，赫尔。”  
“希望你也一样……有关赫尔玛弗洛狄托斯的话我收回去，他太没眼光了，不像我儿子。”  
“哈哈哈，能听到你的赞扬真是荣幸之至啊。”  
“那，再见了。”  
“再见。”狄俄尼索斯说，朝林子里吹了吹口哨，萨提尔们都奔了出来，朝赫尔墨斯鞠躬致意。  
“潘，再见咯，有空多来看看我。”  
“好的，爸爸。”潘高高兴兴地挥手作别。  
萨提尔簇拥着狄俄尼索斯，蹦蹦跳跳地走远了，赫尔墨斯目送着他们，直至他们的身影消失在夜色中。

 

赫尔墨斯又在斯巴达平静地生活了两年。  
七月末，赫尔墨斯听见侍女们在讨论阿克劳斯的成人礼。  
“明天就举行了呢，不过再过几天，就要决出王位继承人了。毕竟他已经成年了。”  
“唉呀，真是可怜，不过据说两位国王就是这样过来的。”  
“把他们的兄弟……？”  
“嘘！”她们看见赫尔墨斯来了，安静下来。  
“什么事？给我说下呗。”他笑嘻嘻地凑过去，侍女们全跑开了。  
成人礼时，阿克劳斯像在忍受什么煎熬似的。祭司给他戴花圈，还没戴好，他就急匆匆地伸出手，把花圈摁在头上，赫尔墨斯离他很近，看见他手抖得厉害。  
仪式一结束，阿克劳斯快晕倒似地、歪歪斜斜地走向安德罗，紧紧捏住他的手腕，直到手腕周围的皮肤失去了血色。  
“我完了，哥哥，我完了……”他带着哭腔，喃喃地说个不停。  
“不会的，不会的。”安德罗拍着他的背，看着他苍白的脸，眼里充满悲哀。  
赫尔墨斯感觉蹊跷，又不敢去问他们。他看了看马科斯，马科斯捏着拳头，眼睛低垂，仿佛在忍受什么痛苦。而特列克洛斯，那双灰色眼睛比平时更加冷漠，不近人情了，他注视着阿克劳斯，一种非常专注的，猎手注视猎物的神情，他的嘴唇抿成一条细线，嘴角下撇。  
他们三个，特列克洛斯、马科斯、阿克劳斯，已经很久没有说话了。  
安德罗的表现也非常奇怪，临近阿克劳斯成人礼之前的一段日子里，安德罗一直都没碰过他。他往他怀里蹭，安德罗也只是搂住他，不让他有进一步动作：  
“乖……让我睡觉。”  
然而他并没睡觉，半夜醒来，赫尔墨斯看见安德罗坐在窗边，看着窗外的茫茫夜色。他的影子深黑，边缘被夜里的微光照得发亮。  
窗外是深蓝色的夜。  
他觉得心里的涌起某种情绪，心酸——或许吧。安德罗总是这样，什么烦心事都不说出来。他总是叫他“别不高兴。”对方也总是回答：“我没不高兴。”那双眼睛则是悲伤的。他看着他那副样子，没了睡意，瞪着眼睛，看着浅色的月光把安德罗的影子照在墙上，长长的影子，黯淡而悲哀，不知怎么自己也伤感起来。  
“我也有事情没告诉他……可那些话说出来……”这样想着，他感到心脏抽搐了一下。安德罗也是有事说不出口吧，可这样想来仍得不到安慰，于是，他翻过身子，轻声问：  
“你怎么了？”  
窗边的影子动了动。  
安德罗转过脸来，柔和、冷淡的声音：  
“没什么，睡不着……你快睡吧。”  
他听出这语气是有心事。  
“阿克劳斯的事？”  
一阵沉默。  
赫尔墨斯感到眼前被黑暗笼罩——安德罗站起来，将窗边的光亮挡住了。他用他一贯沉重、缓慢的脚步走了过来，伸出手，给他掖了掖被子，将漏风的部分压实了。后来，安德罗迟疑了一会儿，又摸了摸他的头发，动作有些心不在焉。  
“你怎么什么都不愿告诉我哪！”赫尔墨斯委屈地埋怨道。  
对方仍然不说话，却开始用手抚摸他的脸颊，手指粗糙的触感，赫尔墨斯感到安心，不再追问什么了。过了一会儿，安德罗脱去衣服，挨着他躺下来，他觉得很安心，渐渐睡着了。  
第二天早上醒来，床边空荡荡的。他懒洋洋地在床上磨蹭了一会儿，听到一阵喧闹，就慢吞吞地起身，走到寝宫外的围栏边往下望。  
很多人在往竞技场走。尽管离得远，他还是感到人们脸上有种奇特的兴奋，他们大声喧闹着，争论着。  
“怎么回事？”他问刚好到寝宫里来的瓦莱里亚。  
瓦莱里亚停住脚步，瞥了他一眼，不情不愿、冷冰冰地说：“今天要选出王位继承人，活下来的那个就是下一任国王。”  
他被“活下来的那个”这话吓了一跳：  
“为什么？”  
“老规矩。谁知道为什么？怕国王当着心里不踏实，老担心兄弟篡位呗。”她有种幸灾乐祸的神气。  
他急急忙忙往竞技场赶。  
天阴阴的，吹着干冷的风。环形竞技场内已经坐满了人，喧闹声几里外都能听得见。少数人没精打采地聊着天，对这场比赛的结果一点都不关心，因为他们知道特列克洛斯是必胜无疑的。大多数则怀着嗜血的冲动，涨红了脸，非常期待接下的厮杀，他们唾沫四溅地大声讨论，比划着，为了输赢打赌，有人说马科斯说不定会赢，因为这小子的狡猾是出了名的，但另一些人又说狡猾抵不过真本事，说道阿克劳斯，他们总是撇嘴、摇头：  
“可怜的小子，死定了。”  
波吕多洛斯和阿那克西拉斯已经坐在左侧的王位上，阿那克西拉斯显然感到轻松，他的两个兄弟都比他强壮，可是他们还没成年，就死在战场上了。他擤了下鼻子，左右打量着，一边看阿那克桑德戴斯王来没有，一边听着周围人的议论。  
“还用比吗？特列克洛斯是下一任无疑了。”  
“两个小的也挺可怜。”  
原来大家看法都一样，阿那克西拉斯想，虽说大家都同情马科斯和阿克劳斯，但这个制度说到底还挺合理的——一了百了，免得以后当着国王还心神不安，再说，斯巴达不需要弱者，死了也没什么可惜的。阿克劳斯出生时，阿那克桑德戴斯王就嫌弃他体质不好，想把他给扔了，被阿忒密西娅死缠着留了下来……阿克劳斯现在活到现在也够幸运了。不过，也算特列克洛斯运气好，要是安德罗尼科斯有继承权，死的就是他特列克洛斯了。  
他混乱地想着，看见阿那克桑德戴斯和安德罗尼科斯从入口处走过来，阿那克桑德戴斯神色平静。他的眼睛发红，挂着肿胀、乌黑的眼袋。他慢吞吞地停在王座前，答应波吕多洛斯和阿那克西拉斯的致意，然后抖了抖袍子，坐在国王的位置上；安德罗尼科斯则心事重重，他心不在焉地朝竞技场瞟了一眼，又转回眼睛，皱着眉头思考着什么。  
过了一会儿，赫尔墨斯也出现了，他跑得气喘吁吁，在安德罗尼科斯身边停下来，双手撑着膝盖，弯下身子缓着呼吸，他一边喘气，一边气哼哼地和安德罗说些什么——阿那克西拉斯看见赫尔墨斯，又开始乱想起来。  
这家伙无论怎样都好看……安德罗尼科斯真是有福气，天天和他颠鸾倒凤……他自己比起安德罗尼科斯是差了点，不过各方面也还算出众，真可惜没和他睡过觉……唉，不过自己运气还算好，就不要抱怨了。阿忒密西娅没来，大概不会来了，这个女人太宠孩子，现在说不定正晕倒在床上，哭得死去活来呢。  
他又把精力集中到竞技场上。  
竞技场东西两侧的门开了，马科斯和特列克洛斯穿着青铜铠甲，骑着马，从两边走了出来，场面顿时一片寂静。  
“他不会真杀我的……”马科斯想，整了整头盔：“……肯定不会。”  
虽然这样想着，他拿长矛的手却抖个不停。  
在这次格斗之前，特列克洛斯总是避免和他说话，马科斯想，要不就这时弄清楚他的真实想法吧。他对上了特列克洛斯的眼神——那双灰色的眼睛像狼一样，冷冷的，没有任何人类的感情，或者说，收敛住了最后一丝人类的感情。  
马科斯打了个冷战，感到自己完了。  
号角声响起了。两人向对方逼近，长矛霎时间抵在一起，马科斯的手抖个不停，看见自己一点点地被压制下去，他突然一松手，拨转马头，灵活地绕过特列克洛斯的正面攻击。  
这时，安德罗尼科斯站起身子，走到看台入口的走廊里，赫尔墨斯偷偷跟了上去，斜倚在入口边。走廊阴暗而凉爽，有种潮乎乎的霉味儿，在黑暗中，赫尔墨斯看见安德罗正和一个人说话，他认得那个人——是最忠于安德罗尼科斯的一位将领，克雷塔斯。他很年轻，长着发亮的小胡子，一双黑眼睛专注地盯着安德罗。虽然怕军队对将领形成依附关系，阿那克桑德戴斯经常调换安德罗统帅的部队（他没对其他三个儿子这样做），但克雷塔斯不管换到哪儿，都始终觉得自己是安德罗的部下。  
“……烙铁不会烫着皮肤，照着衣服烧，观众不会觉得有什么异样的。”  
“嗯。医生、马车都准备好了吧。”  
“好了。王子可以再去检查一下。”  
安德罗听了，准备下楼去，克雷塔斯又说：  
“尸体这个问题有些麻烦，只找到体格相似的，面貌不是很像……国王追究起来……”  
“放心，不会怪到你们头上的。实在不行，我就说尸体被人偷了，他不信又能怎么样？”  
赫尔墨斯感到自己的指甲狠狠地掐进手心。  
最近，安德罗尼科斯一直在和部下商量些什么事情，原来，他无论如何都想救下两个弟弟。  
他转身回到自己的位置上，强作镇定地坐着。安德罗的安排让他重新燃起了希望。  
马科斯被特列克洛斯刺伤了左肩，他痛苦地捂着肩膀，滚下马去，血从他的指缝间渗出来，左肩的护甲也碎了。他似乎摔折了腿。  
特列克洛斯为了公平起见，主动从马上跳了下来。  
赫尔墨斯抓紧膝盖上的袍子，手心出的汗已经把袍子给濡湿了。  
“宙斯……”  
“……如果你听得到的话，请帮帮马科斯和阿克劳斯，不要让他们死……”他在心里祈祷着：“让他们活着，让安德罗把他们送到其他地方去，雅典、麦加拉、底比斯……或者更远、更远的地方……比斯巴达更好的地方、比斯巴达更适合生活的地方……”  
宙斯当然听得到他的祈祷，但，他却早已听不到宙斯的回话了。他还在生气吗？如果他和自己一样，成为凡人，和他们一起生活，体会他们体会到的痛苦，他会不会多些仁慈呢？  
他被一种无力感攫住了。  
马科斯一瘸一拐，跌跌撞撞地往竞技场的边缘跑，特列克洛斯不紧不慢地追了上去。他绝望地绕着边缘转圈圈，直到浑身虚脱，倚在在栅栏上，喘着粗气。  
特列克洛斯跟上来，抬起手臂。  
马科斯转过头，看着特列克洛斯，满脸惊恐、乞求的神情，双手绝望地、不停地去攀高处的栏杆，仿佛想从里面翻出去。  
然而——太迟了——长矛刺中了他的胸口，红色的肺泡从伤口处涌了出来，马科斯瞪大眼睛，难以置信地瞪着特列克洛斯，他的手慢慢地、慢慢地张开，松脱了栏杆，双眼渐渐失去焦点，仰着，向后倒了过去。地面扬起一阵灰尘，血流到地上，深黑色，蜿蜒地，缓缓地向四周蔓延着。  
全场响起一阵叹息，潜伏着一阵小小的欢呼声。  
没过多久，一个矮小、面貌黧黑的男人钳着烧红的烙铁急匆匆地赶来，他瞟了一眼特列克洛斯，见他失神地站着，就轻轻地用烙铁烫马科斯，他拿捏着尺度，不触及皮肤，只把马科斯的衣服烧焦了。  
他朝国王席上做了个手势，表示马科斯已死。又朝场外喊：“没反应了！死啦！”，两个士兵走过来，将马科斯抬了出去。  
赫尔墨斯被一种强烈的恐怖震慑住了，他不由自主地站起身子，伏在围墙上，看马科斯的情况。马科斯被抬走了，身后留下一道长长的血迹。他觉得自己的心几乎被麻痹了，他晕乎乎地离开座位，朝出口处跑去，到了马科斯被拖出去那扇门边，却找不见马科斯的影子。后来，他听见一扇木门后传来说话声，后来响起一阵焦虑的脚步声，很像安德罗的脚步声，他朝那间房间跑去，疯狂地敲起门来。  
“谁？”一个声音警惕地、同时又不耐烦地问道。  
“我！安德罗！开门！”  
一个年轻男人开了门，正是和安德罗说话的将领，克雷塔斯。他认得赫尔墨斯，但现在没兴趣搭理他，开门后又返身回到屋中间。这是一间废弃的兵器储藏室，堆在墙角的兵器上有一层厚厚的灰，窗上的闩子结着蛛网。一股强烈的灰尘味儿、药味儿和血腥味儿扑鼻而来。  
几个医生蹲在地上，在给马科斯处理伤口。安德罗站在一旁，皱着眉头，低头看着马科斯，此时此刻，他除了兄弟，眼里什么人也没有，赫尔墨斯来了，他只是瞟了他一眼，没有任何反应。  
赫尔墨斯关了门，上好闩子，呆呆地立在门口。紧张地呼吸着。  
过了一会儿，一位医生抬起头来，对安德罗说：  
“放心，止血了。这下问题不大了。”  
“你们稍微快一点，脱离危险了就把他送到马车上，你，对，你，陪着他，免得在车上又出什么状况。”心烦意乱的声音，没了往日的镇定和从容，之后，安德罗又自言自语似的说：“……走得越远越好……”  
这时，即使在室内，都能听到竞技场的一丝骚动，阿克劳斯上场了。安德罗听到声音，抬起头来，呆呆地瞅着竞技场方向的那面墙。眼里充满极度的担忧和悲伤。  
他从来没这样过。赫尔墨斯想着，感到心疼。  
安德罗愣了一会儿，又垂下头去，看着马科斯。  
人们已然在准备把马科斯往马车上送了，他们用准备好的棉被裹着马科斯的身体，把他往外抬，一位医生和一个士兵跟在后面，他们受了安德罗的吩咐，准备全程陪同马科斯。  
“拜托你了。”安德罗对车夫说：“尽量快点。”  
车夫点点头，他是个年轻小伙子，并不太清楚发生了什么，但被王子这样委以重任，感到高兴。

 

竞技场上，阿克劳斯骑着马，恍恍惚惚，做梦般地看着对面的特列克洛斯，他用眼神哀求他，可对方眼睛虽然也盯着他，却没有感情，无法交流。  
阿克劳斯以为马科斯死了，心里直发凉，但他已经没有心思悲哀了。  
风刮得他脸上生疼，鼻子也冷冰冰的，号角还未响起，他心里已经充满了死的预感。  
再见了，哥哥。他绝望地想，抬起头来，朝王座上看，只看到父亲端端地坐在那儿，母亲不在，安德罗尼科斯也不在，他感到非常无助，一时竟失去力气，像一个无凭无依、被遗弃的孤儿。  
他感到自己的心在抽泣，喉咙发干，想着再最后一次感受下这个世界的气味，多看看这片天空，见哥哥一面。看台上的叫嚣声仿佛离他很远，与他无关，他们把他即将到来的死亡当作儿戏，当做娱乐，可对他自己来说，没有比这更重要的事了，他想活下去，非常、非常想活下去，他知道人生非常艰难、非常痛苦，可为了得到爱、或者短暂的快乐，他能够忍受这些不幸。  
“宙斯啊……”他想着，祈求着：“如果你听得见，请原谅我这个自私的请求，让我活下去……”  
他希望安德罗赶快出现，看见他，他会变得心安，会更有勇气，或许能再多活一会儿……  
别响，别响……等哥哥来了再……不，快点响吧，快一点，早点结束算了……  
号角响了。他被吓了一跳，朝后退了几步。特列克洛斯冲了过来，他踉跄了一下，朝一边闪躲过去。他觉得手上没有力气，连矛和盾都拿不稳。  
特列克洛斯的长矛刺了过来，一拨，阿克劳斯的盾牌立即就飞了出去，砸在地面上。“哐”的一声。  
阿克劳斯脸色惨白，冷汗直冒。挥着右手，用矛去刺特列克洛斯，动作很慢，软绵绵的，被特列克洛斯很轻松地躲过了。  
他始终不愿相信特列克洛斯是认真的，但他了解特列克洛斯，制度是第一，其余都是其次，包括兄弟之情。特列克洛斯动作比平时要慢得多，或许他在努力地克制往心头涌的感情。   
但，没用的，特列克洛斯最终的决定仍会是——将自己杀死。  
他看到对方攻过来，朝另外的方向逃过去。他绕着场边逃的时候，听见有观众在说：  
“两个小的都是懦夫……”  
“……配不上做斯巴达人。”  
那种冷漠的、事不关己的声音残忍地在他耳边萦绕着，如果他们知道，他是个活生生的人，他现在的恐惧那么真切，他们还会这样说吗？特列克洛斯追上他，矛尖猛地向他刺去，他吓得尖叫了一声，快速侧过身子。矛尖只划破了皮肉。他战战兢兢地，重又把马赶到竞技场中间，这时，他又往上望了望。  
安德罗尼科斯仍然不在。  
这时，他感到身后有一阵猛裂的风刮过来，“嗖”的一声。  
冷冷的的感觉，并不痛。  
长矛刺穿了他的胸口。  
特列克洛斯的脸在一瞬间扭曲了一下。  
阿克劳斯感到自己的意识模糊起来，脑袋朝前栽下去……苍白的天空……灰色的看台……白色的马鬃……褐色的、尘土飞扬的地面，他倒了下去，脑海里快速闪过幼年到如今的一切：被妈妈抱在怀里，轻轻拍着背；安德罗牵着他的手，带他到花园里捉毛毛虫；马科斯抢他的玩具，他拿指甲挖马科斯的脸；特列克洛斯和他赛跑，他跑不过就停在半路哇哇地哭了；他喜欢过的女孩亲吻他的时刻；安德罗在他生病时抚摸他的头发……再也没有了，一切，再也没了……  
观众席沉默着，仍有一小片欢呼声响起。  
他闭上了眼睛。手臂紧贴着地面，手指弯曲。从看台上往下望，那双手仿佛在不舍地，留恋地爱抚着大地。  
烫烙铁的矮个子男人走了过来，看见特列克洛斯又是一副木呆呆的神气，就偷偷地继续只烫衣服，但他发现伤口是在要害部位，而且汩汩地不停朝外冒着血，居然一时惊吓，不小心将烙铁触到了阿克劳斯的身体。  
没有反应。  
他死了。

 

他替小王子感到难过，但还是例行公事，向国王示意，叫士兵来抬尸体。安德罗站在出口，远远地朝这边望着。  
医生把阿克劳斯接过来，安德罗紧张地跟着他们，他看到阿克劳斯伤在心脏附近，几乎快崩溃了，但还是强忍着，耐心地等医生的判断。赫尔墨斯离他远远的，在一根廊柱旁靠着，往这边看。  
“已经……”  
“抱歉，王子。”  
赫尔墨斯清清楚楚地听到了这些话，浑身止不住地颤抖。他看见医生在叫年轻将领处理后事，年轻将领仿佛不忍心看安德罗尼科斯似的，把周围的人都支开，和他们把尸体搬走。  
赫尔墨斯看到了阿克劳斯的脸，苍白的、孩子气的脸庞，脸上还残留着悲伤的神情，像是刚刚哭泣过。他成了一具尸体，但他稚气的声音、他因为害羞发红的脸，他刻小雕塑时专注的神情仿佛还在他眼前闪动着，让他的死显得难以置信。现在，他被人提着四肢，慢慢地离开了竞技场，他的身躯在不停晃动，他的头发散开，向下垂着，而他本人再也感觉不到了。  
赫尔墨斯看见安德罗尼科斯呆呆地站在那里，在暗暗的出口中，他那高大身躯显得有些佝偻，他的那双黑眼睛霎时间溢满了眼泪，泪水从他面颊上滚落下来。  
这个男人，居然会流泪……  
那么多的泪水，不停地往外涌，他没有出声，脸庞也没有扭曲，只是在流泪，不停地流。过了一会儿，他用手捂住眼睛，低下头，慢慢地，慢慢地，单膝跪了下去，但泪水仍然从手指缝里涌出来，仿佛永远也不会停止似的。  
他发现自己也流泪了。他不敢靠过去，安德罗现在已经什么都不知道、不在乎了。  
葬礼结束的晚上，他趴在床上，听着阿忒密西娅凄厉的哭声，感到心里结了一层厚厚的霜，非常寒冷。他走向窗口，看着下面空旷的空地，火把如鬼影一样在风中闪闪烁烁，虽然葬礼结束了，安德罗尼科斯还留在那儿，他的影子在微黄的光亮中飘来荡去。他慢慢地绕着葬礼场地走着，像在梦游。

 

阿克劳斯埋葬后的那段日子里，安德罗尼科斯一直处于一种恍恍惚惚的状态。他精神上的不协调并未体现在外在行为上——却体现在他偶尔发呆、或者是休息的片刻中，那双眼睛是空洞的。他变得更不爱说话了。有时候，赫尔墨斯半夜醒来，发现他用手捂住眼睛——他在哭——无声无息地，有时甚至也没有泪水，但他确实在哭。他不敢惊扰他，但看见安德罗这副样子，他后半夜也无法入睡了。  
他觉得自己输给了阿克劳斯——他觉得阿克劳斯在报复自己——用死亡，报复自己抢走了安德罗大部分的疼爱。死亡，他念着这个词，当初曾无数次与之打交道的神，现在却对它越来越陌生，越来越陌生……  
当初他看见那个死去的老人的时候，当长矛向他和安德罗尼科斯飞来时，当阿克劳斯的尸体被抬出去时，他才真正作为人感受死亡，而不是神，作为神，这和其他的职责没什么区别，只是他确实知道，这对人来说是一件非常重大的事件。  
他终于知道了这种感受是什么。  
死亡或许并不是死者有意义，而是对生者，死亡就是在所有爱他的人身上造成的不可弥补的裂痕——甚至一辈子都无法弥补，像失去一块骨头，失去一截肢体，剧烈的疼痛，之后，长时间的隐痛。  
一开始，他只是为阿克劳斯感到痛苦，秋天过去了，安德罗似乎还没完全恢复过来，他也陷入了一种绝望情绪中。  
我会死。  
我也会死。  
我现在是凡人了。  
他突然发现一直以来对自己隐瞒的事实——自从伊里斯走以后，所有的神都对他隐匿起踪迹，赫利奥斯、泽费罗斯、诺托斯——这些平常总能见到的神再也没出现过。所有神都似乎遵从了某种命令，不对他显现了，除了狄俄尼索斯……但狄俄也是个被逐者，奥林匹斯的异类，只能在大地上永远游荡……  
宙斯打算抛弃他了，宙斯对他最大的惩罚就是这个——作为凡人活着，面临痛苦和死亡。   
他想到这点，就觉得非常、非常恐怖，他突然发现，之前，他之所以那么有勇气和安德罗尼科斯在一起，是因为它确信宙斯总有一天会原谅他，恢复他为神的身份，并且仍让他和安德罗在一起。可现在，宙斯真的把他丢下了，他彻底成为了人，无论他如何企求，宙斯就是不回应他，也让其他神不要回应他。  
他陷入了漫长的抑郁，每晚都被噩梦吓醒，直喘粗气，无法再入睡。他和安德罗尼科斯大吵大闹，说如果不是因为他，自己本是可以重新恢复身份的。他忘记这个决定完全是他自己做的了。  
安德罗尼科斯一听他说这些话，就以一副冷漠又鄙夷的神气看着他。看得他火冒三丈——这神气太像宙斯了，宙斯的性格是安德罗性格中一直被压抑的一面，潜在的一面。  
他们开始了漫长的争吵，双方都累得筋疲力尽，每天见面的时光只有早上和傍晚，争吵就是在这些时段进行的。  
一天早上，他坐在床上，拿被单裹着赤裸的身子，恶狠狠地瞪着正穿衣服的安德罗。  
“人就是劣等得多。”他继续着他们争吵的主题，怀着恶毒的兴奋嚷嚷道。  
安德罗的手停了停，往他这边看来，眼睛充满怒意。  
“这不是天神能评判的。”安德罗冷冷的、慢吞吞地回答。  
“天神不能评判，难不成人自己能评判？”  
“也不能。”  
“那谁能评判呢？你们是神创造出来的，所以还是我们能评判你们。”  
“你们不能。”  
赫尔墨斯火了，凶狠地吼道：“你们以为自己是谁？以为自己有多了不起？”嗓子几乎哑了。声音响得正厅里的侍女听得清清楚楚。“活得莫名其妙……那么容易就死掉了！”他说着，突然凄凉地笑了起来，不再说话了。  
“你们有什么资格说这些？要是你们……”他看见赫尔墨斯一副颓丧的神气，眼睛湿润，便没有再说下去，他侧了侧身子，想过去安慰他，却忍住了这种冲动。  
赫尔墨斯仍然找机会争吵，他必须找个方式发泄自己心中的绝望，他的话语中充满了“我们、我们，你们、你们……”仿佛人和神是界限分明、势不两立的两组势力，而他成了那支低劣势力的俘虏。他知道安德罗在受着阿克劳斯之死的折磨，可是，他已经顾不上那么多了，他全被愤怒和恐惧包裹着，他面临着彻底成为人的危险，或者说，他已经在这种危险之中了。  
安德罗也不跟他争了，皱着眉头似听非听，等着他这阵脾气过去。  
有次，安德罗从操练场上回来，看见赫尔墨斯赤身裸体地躺在床边的地板上，像一只怕冷的小猫一样，蜷缩成小小的一团。他蹲下身子看他，发现他睡着了，满脸泪痕。他把他从地板上抱了起来，放到床上。赫尔墨斯冷得像冰块，安德罗把他搂在自己怀里，揉搓着他的手脚，让这具身体慢慢暖和起来。  
赫尔墨斯醒了，发现自己盖着被子，浑身暖哄哄的，他已经忘了自己哭着掉到地板上这回事了。他头脑清醒，听见安德罗在外面的动静，感到胃部收紧，重又充满对他的恨意。  
看到安德罗进来，他恶狠狠地说：  
“我后悔不该跟你到这儿来的。”  
安德罗尼科斯一愣，突然皱起眉头，非常凶狠地看着他。赫尔墨斯吓得握紧了被子，心里却涌起一股残忍的快感，觉得终于刺伤他了。  
他绷着脸，冷冰冰地和安德罗对视。  
安德罗定定地看着他，看得他心里发毛。渐渐地，他的眼里涌起一股冷漠的神气，仿佛看透了他，对他没了指望。  
赫尔墨斯知道，现在，自己正把神最丑陋的一面——自私自利、怯弱，以及本质上对人的蔑视——全都表现了出来，安德罗一定非常厌恶他吧，一定是。赫尔墨斯甚至厌恶自己，但，一想到自己也会死亡，像那个女人的父亲，像阿克劳斯一样——死亡，就涌起一阵狂怒——他不接受，他不能接受，既然人会死，那么他们的人生就显得毫无意义了。  
安德罗转身走了。  
他今晚不会在这儿睡了。  
赫尔墨斯将被子捂住脸，感到一阵寒意突然从脊背上扩散开来，温和起来的身体又开始发冷了。他感到后悔，却不愿意对自己承认这种情绪，他知道自己答应安德罗的那个时刻，对他们彼此来说是多么重要，那天晚上，他获得了那句“我爱你”——那以后，无论他如何逗引安德罗，安德罗再也没有说这句话了。那一刻，他把自己交付给他，而他，从此以后，也无私地、无微不至地爱他、保护他，从来没有任何悔意。那么自己为什么、为什么还要折磨他呢？  
房间在渐渐变暗，灰蒙蒙、暗沉沉，终至模糊、黑暗。光影在房间里移动着，一点一点褪去颜色。他的身体又渐渐变冷，就这样睡着了，感到脑袋晕晕乎乎，身体晃晃悠悠，仿佛床变成了一只小船，而整个房间变成了黑夜中汹涌的河流，光影便是晃动的水纹——  
船翻了，自己孤零零地掉在某种湿而黏的液体中——水——河流——冥河，他在冥河中飘荡。  
他慢慢地飘着，感到自己的身体正在被腐蚀，他转着眼珠子，很久很久才适应黑暗，在微光中，能看见河两岸黑漆漆的、奇形怪状的岩石，他飘了很久很久，无能为力地受着水流的冲刷，感到身体临近四分五裂。这时，他看见一棵枯树的影子，树下有微微的光影。  
那是阿波罗，他正低头拨弄着竖琴，赫尔墨斯想叫他，却发现自己失去了声音。  
他从阿波罗身边飘了过去，阿波罗一直没有抬头。  
宙斯的脸出现在冥府的天空中，他的轮廓是被类似闪电的白光勾勒出来的。那双巨大的眼睛一直在俯瞰他，眼珠子一动不动，没有人情。他感到无数双手在把他往冥河深处拉，冷冰冰的手指，枯树枝一般的粗糙，而一只巨大、有力的手——他觉得那是宙斯的手，正把他往水里推。“爸爸！爸爸！”他满脸泪水，在心里呼唤着宙斯，却感到那只手死死摁住他的胸口，闷得他喘不过气来。渐渐地，他失去了对四肢的感觉。“爸爸……”他无声地叫着，心像个婴儿似的哭喊，却感觉身体在慢慢溶解，连意识都在消失。  
他尖叫一声，醒了过来。已是夜晚了，屋内一片漆黑，被子不知在哪儿去了，身体暴露着，快冻得失去知觉了。  
他感到身边还残存着一点温暖。  
安德罗尼科斯睡在他身边。  
他回来了。  
赫尔墨斯颤抖着把手伸过去，寻找安德罗的脸，长长的睫毛掠过他的手，痒痒的，高高的鼻梁……赫尔墨斯惊慌失措地摸索他、确认他。  
他在，他在，他几乎是感激地想着，把身体挨了上去，安德罗动了动，似乎是醒了，而且感到了赫尔墨斯的情绪。他翻了个身，伸出手臂，把赫尔墨斯紧紧搂在怀里。赫尔墨斯像个小婴儿一样蜷缩着，将头靠在对方的胸膛上。  
他们一言不发，紧紧地抱着对方。  
对人来说，这个世界的确既痛苦又不公正，但是，只要和他在一起，这些让人哀伤的事情，虽然没得到解决，但却变得可以忍受了。  
没关系，即使是作为人，即使恢复不了神的身份，即使终将死亡……  
只要能和他在一起，对这个世界，就无所求了……  
他感到自己慢慢暖和过来，在安德罗尼科斯的怀中睡着了。  
梦里下了一场雨，将他之前的梦冲刷得干干净净。  
刮起了暴风雪。  
在暴风雪中，他看到一片黑黢黢的山崖，一个伤痕累累的人被悬在上面，那是——  
普罗米修斯。  
他发现自己手中握着一根沉甸甸的铁棒——双蛇杖，还感到头上和脚上的小翅膀扇个不停，发出细微的扑棱声。  
普罗米修斯闭着眼睛，黑色的、脏兮兮的头发垂在脸旁，胡子在胸口缓缓飘着，腹部一片血肉模糊。他感到有人来了，疲惫地睁开眼睛，看到是赫尔墨斯，他笑了笑。  
“过得好吗？”普罗米修斯慢吞吞的、低沉的声音响了起来，出于意料的温柔。  
他感到难为情，不知该怎么回答，于是飞了过去，用双蛇杖解开普罗米修斯的束缚，普罗米修斯缓缓地倒在崖边一块小小的空地上。他用双蛇杖点了点普罗米修斯的腹部，伤口慢慢愈合起来。  
普罗米修斯缓缓立起身体，朝他伸出手来。  
他握住他的手，一双大而温暖的手。  
暴风雪变大了，直到把普罗米修斯完全遮盖起来，他的眼睛也被暴风雪迷住了。  
眼睛慢慢、慢慢地睁开：  
一群人，赤身裸体，在大地上行走着。他们有浅麦色的皮肤，脸上有种质朴、新鲜、对一切充满好奇的神情，他们渐渐聚拢在一起，围住一个身材庞大的人——普罗米修斯，看着他用火种点燃一堆柴火，眼里充满惊叹。普罗米修斯又教他们怎样用火，带来温暖，烤熟食物……他们便以一种感激的神情看着他，如同望着慈父一般。  
人们接受了普罗米修斯教给他们的许多技艺，快乐地生活着，几乎和神一样快乐，因为他们才刚得到生命不久，没有痛苦，也不感到厌倦，后来，潘多拉的盒子打开了——这时，他的视角里分裂出无数个世界，每个世界的人都在受苦——瘟疫、疾病、死亡蔓延开来……他们的生命艰难起来，虽说如此，他们仍然努力地生活着，他们找到自己所爱的人，和他们共同度过这些苦难，他们仍然想追寻幸福，正因为人生变得痛苦了，这种愿望才更加迫切……  
普罗米修斯被吊在山崖上，他看见自己在他身旁，劝说他屈服于宙斯。  
他总是拿这件事当笑话，现在居然有了一丝羞耻之情。  
这时，一只手温和地搭在了他的肩膀上：  
“这么久以后……你自己也爱上他们了。”  
他转过头，看着普罗米修斯威严却慈祥的脸，那双金色的眼睛，浑身发颤。

 

赫尔墨斯醒了，感到屋子被阳光照亮，他仍在安德罗怀里，安德罗似乎感到他醒了，动了动身子。  
赫尔墨斯吸了吸鼻子，发现自己感冒了。  
“感冒了？”安德罗即刻发觉了，声音还带点睡意，他抽出抱着赫尔墨斯的手，懒洋洋地直起身子，一只手在床上摸索着衣服。  
他穿好衣服后，转过身子，用被子把赫尔墨斯裹得严严实实，拿自己的被子又罩了一层，像教训他似的拍了拍他：  
“不要把手伸出来，出点汗，我去叫医生开药。”  
赫尔墨斯迷迷糊糊，对自己的梦感到高兴，他知道他们漫长的冷战结束了，那一瞬间彻底的谅解，够他们活上一辈子了，作为人的一辈子。但同时，强烈的悔意让他非常难受，他想起自己对安德罗说过的那些话，想起自己在他精神临近崩溃时还折磨他，就难受得要命。  
脚步声从门外响起，沉稳得让人心安的脚步。安德罗端了药过来，坐在床边上。虽然之前没做过类似的事，他却非常细心熟练，把一勺药舀起来，吹吹，往赫尔墨斯嘴里喂。他的动作仿佛含着愧疚，为了弥补什么似的。赫尔墨斯觉得自己后悔得心里发痛，他宁愿安德罗骂自己一顿，抱怨自己一通，而不是像现在这样，仿佛错都在他一般。安德罗是这样想的吧：他现在被众神抛弃了，是因为自己，自己非但不安慰他，还态度那么冷硬……安德罗说不定也被对他的愧疚折磨的心痛……他为什么总是从不抱怨、从不责怪谁？他为什么什么都不说，只是在默默忍受一切？  
安德罗又舀了一勺药，吹了吹，向他递过去，却发现赫尔墨斯满脸泪水。  
他把汤勺丢在碗里，伸出手，替他擦去眼泪。  
安德罗起身离开时，赫尔墨斯倒在床上，看着安德罗的背影，高大、宽厚、温暖，他突然又想到宙斯的神谕，心痛得发紧，他紧紧攥住被子，悄声哀求着：  
“求求你，爸爸，你就让我一辈子是凡人吧，我接受了，对你没有怨言，但请你不要让他死，求求你，爸爸，求求你……”  
他知道宙斯听得到。  
“即使拿我抵偿也无所谓，即使让我到冥府去，也不要让他死，求求你了，爸爸……”  
泪水把枕头和被子沾湿了。

 

又一年过去了。  
他们得到了马科斯的消息。  
马科斯在雅典当了一名商人，据说准备结婚了。他过得不错，偶尔托人给安德罗和赫尔墨斯送礼物过来。  
赫尔墨斯发觉自己在渐渐成长，他知道自己彻底成为凡人了。他长高了些，四肢因为训练长了点点肌肉，变得结实很多，面貌也脱离了之前的孩子气，只是没长胡子。  
阿那克桑德戴斯的身体越来越差，人们都知道他将不久于人世了。亚基亚德世系的王位即将由特列克洛斯继承。  
一天，阿那克桑德戴斯让安德罗出使塞萨利的法尔塞拉国，说是为了增进两国的友谊。安德罗答应了。谈话一结束，阿忒密西娅追着安德罗出了寝宫，她头发乱蓬蓬的，像个疯女人似的挽着他的手臂，苦苦哀求着：  
“别去，孩子，听妈妈的话……妈妈已经丢了阿克劳斯了，你出个什么意外妈妈就活不下去了……”  
“不会的。”安德罗被阿忒密西娅这种表现吓了一跳，答道：“国王现在病重，担心特列克洛斯继位是否顺利，我离开一段时间，他也心安一点……我会回来的。”  
“我去求过神谕，不知怎么回事，没有得到任何指示……你不要到处乱走，就呆在这儿……”  
“妈妈！”安德罗尼科斯抽出手臂，搂住阿忒密西娅的肩膀，安慰地拍了拍她：“我会回来的。”  
阿忒密西娅一只手捂住嘴巴，无助地抽噎着，她看到在一旁脸色凝重的赫尔墨斯，像找到救星似的，扑上去扯住赫尔墨斯的衣服：“求你了，神使，劝劝他，他会听你的。”  
赫尔墨斯叹了口气，他知道自己说什么也没用：“安德罗，你想过没有，如果说是为了增进友谊，不只带这么几个人，这一点礼物，而且，为什么专挑这个时机，你不觉得国王的动机很可疑吗？”他没说神谕的事，虽然他最担心的是神谕——“塞萨利”。  
阿忒密西娅听见赫尔墨斯的劝导，燃起了希望，她停止了抽咽，满怀期待地看着安德罗。  
安德罗摇摇头，把阿忒密西娅搂在怀里，转身带她回寝宫。  
“妈妈，不要担心，我会回来的。”  
阿忒密西娅哭泣得更厉害了，安德罗把他送进寝宫，照料她躺下。他返身出门时，赫尔墨斯追上他，拉住他的手腕：  
“说真的，别去！”  
“我强留在这儿又能怎样？阿那克桑德戴斯会想其他办法的。”他的语调很平静，赫尔墨斯却听出了其中的无奈。  
“我和你一起去。”  
“当然得把你带上。”安德罗瞧着他，笑了笑。  
他们由六个士兵陪同，前往塞萨利，这六个士兵都是贵族，阿那克桑德戴斯和特列克洛斯的亲信，和安德罗尼科斯私下里没有任何接触。路程相当远，估计要花一个星期才能走完。  
这些时刻，是他俩最后体验到的美好时光。他们每路过一个集市，赫尔墨斯对各地的风俗评头品足，拿当地人开玩笑，安德罗和其他几个士兵被他逗得乐不可支。经过山岭或森林时，他总是想起自己和安德罗从拉科尼亚到科林斯的经历。真不敢相信，已经过了四年了……  
“有些人肩膀上还挨了鸟屎呢……”  
“总比头上挨了鸟屎好……”  
听了这话，他把安德罗猛地一推，一点作用没起，自己差点翻下马去。  
傍晚，他们找好落脚处后，会在路边的集市里逛一会儿，然后回到房间，在旅店的床上做爱。这里的床狭窄，不怎么干净，总是混着旅客慵懒而私密的体味。但两个人都不怎么在乎这些。  
有次，他们完事后下楼吃饭，发现楼下的客人和陪同他们的几个士兵都在瞟他们，脸上挂着奇怪的笑容。直到正厅上方另一房间里传来床吱吱呀呀的声音，他们才知道这些旅店基本上不隔音。  
赫尔墨斯羞得脸红通通的，戳着盘子里的肉，悄声问：  
“我刚才叫声大不大？”  
“是有点大，不过应该听不到吧。”  
才说完，两个人就听到楼上女人的呻吟，窘得饭都吃不下了。  
“要么我们晚点再……”  
“那会打扰别人睡觉。”  
赫尔墨斯嘀咕着：“我下次小声点。”  
不过，他们一上床就忘了这事儿了。  
虽然沉浸在甜蜜之中，赫尔墨斯的头脑仍然很清醒，对那几个士兵特别警惕，他还发现，还有人跟在他们后面，至少五个。  
一天晚上，他们刚做完，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓地抱在一起，又不是很想睡觉。  
“再呆一会儿。”赫尔墨斯朝安德罗耳朵里吹着热气，轻声说道。  
过了一会儿，他突然想起了这事：  
“我发现跟我们的不止这六个……”  
“嗯。”安德罗回答，没有任何惊讶的神色。  
“你早就知道啦……不过他为什么那么怕你逃走？难不成怕你中途跑回去篡位？”虽然是开玩笑的语气，他却对阿那克桑德戴斯的目的产生了越来越不好的预感。  
安德罗显然不想谈这个问题，他侧着脸，一言不发，表情不大高兴，过了一会儿，他又搂紧了他，把脸埋在他头发里嗅着。  
“像狗一样。”赫尔墨斯咯咯笑起来：“皮罗斯。”他扭动身子挣扎着，感到臀部被那个膨胀起来的部分撑得发疼。  
“我要睡觉了！”他象征性地反抗了几下，感到安德罗尼科斯在亲吻自己的脖颈，他喘着气，感到满足、甜蜜。他们又做了一次。  
第二天早上，赫尔墨斯困倦而疲软，呆在被窝里不想出来。安德罗尼科斯下楼去买早饭。等他出门，赫尔墨斯拿被单裹住身体，伏在窗子上，看安德罗出门时的身影。  
清晨的阳光淡淡的，旅店的围墙上结了细细的霜。安德罗从旅店门口出来，一边走，一边将披风系上。风把他黑色的额发吹得散开了，披风上下翻飞，像鸟的翅膀。  
对面的旅店走出两个士兵，跟了上去。  
他想着这个点儿还太早，和他们结伴的那六个应该还没起来，于是，就偷偷地靠在门边，观察他们的动静，其中一扇门开了，门缝透出一线微弱的白光，三个士兵出了门，说说笑笑地下楼去吃早饭，他趁他们下楼，钻到他们的房间里，四处翻看他们的行礼，却什么也没发现。后来，他又偷偷跑到另外三个人的房间门口，用小刀拨开了门闩。三个士兵都在各自的床上睡觉，衣服堆放在靠窗的柜子上。他快速地搜索了下衣服和钱袋，没发现特别重要的东西。门的一角堆放着箱子，是送给法尔塞拉国王的礼品……如果是去拜访的话，礼品不应该只有这么一点儿的。陪同的人也不会只这么少……让人跟踪就更不会了。  
他想了想，准备去枕头底下翻翻，这时，一个人突然动了动，他吓得僵住了，感到心脏砰砰直跳，但那人只是翻了个身，又继续睡。他悄无声息地凑过去，捏住枕头的一角，缓缓掀开，发现枕头下有个木筒，被火漆封着。  
他扭开木筒，把里面的羊皮纸抽出来，塞上盖子，又放回到枕头底下，他希望这士兵稍微粗心点，不要发现木筒被打开过。  
他回到房间，摊开羊皮纸，开始读上面的字。

 

 

 

尊敬的法尔塞拉国王：  
此儿有策反之心，吾不忍亲手杀之。阁下素与斯巴达交好，愿国王替吾国之民除去此患。礼金在此，事成之后，以目前百倍之礼金奉送。  
斯巴达王 阿那克桑德戴斯

 

 

 

他的眼睛定定地看着这几行字，一遍，又一遍，再一遍地读，仿佛想从中找出其他意思。他感到自己的手抖个不停。后来，他把羊皮放在膝上，呆呆地坐着，目光无神地望着门口，两手紧紧攥着床单。  
门“吱呀”一声响，他吓了一跳。  
是安德罗尼科斯，他走进来，右手拿着面包，左手捏成拳头，攥着什么东西。他垂下眼睛，温和地笑着，赫尔墨斯知道，这是他有什么惊喜带给自己时常有的神情。  
“买到了这个。”安德罗摊开手掌。  
一个小小的神使杖，纯银制作，顶上镶着一粒红宝石。非常漂亮，甚至比真正的神使杖还漂亮。  
“这是送给女孩子的！”他想开玩笑，却没控制住声音，几乎带着哭腔嚷了出来，声音尖利而可怕。  
他一把抓过神使杖，紧紧攥在手里。  
“怎么了？”安德罗愣愣地瞧着他，接着发现了他膝盖上的羊皮纸。  
赫尔墨斯的手颤抖着，捏住纸的一角，别过头，将纸递给安德罗。  
过了很久。  
他应该也在一遍遍看吧，一遍一遍地……  
赫尔墨斯抬起头。  
安德罗慢慢走到柜子边，把信放在上面。他脸上没有任何表情，但失去了之前的微笑。  
“你早就料到了吧？”赫尔墨斯有气无力地说。  
对方半天没回答，后来才慢慢说道：“我以为他不至于这样。”  
持久的沉默，两个人都盯着屋里的某处，双眼没有焦点。清晨温馨的房间突然变得暗沉沉的。疏离、冷淡，令人厌倦。  
“我们走吧。”  
安德罗转过脸，茫然地看着赫尔墨斯，仿佛不明白他在说些什么。  
“我们到阿卡迪亚去。”赫尔墨斯瞅着安德罗那双忧郁的黑眼睛，站起身子，朝他走过去：“我们两个人……在阿卡迪亚建个房子，在那里生活，不会有人知道的。”  
他想起那个梦……那是他一直以来期盼的生活，只有他们两个，早上醒来，发现对方睡在自己身边，不会再有任何外在的事情困扰、折磨他们……  
安德罗别过脸。  
长久的沉默。等待。直到赫尔墨斯几近绝望，安德罗才朝他看过来，眼睛泛出微笑，答道：  
“好。”  
赫尔墨斯激动得站起身子，朝他扑了过去，搂住他的脖子。安德罗抱住他的腰。  
终于快要实现了，那个最好、最完美的梦……  
“真的吗？”赫尔墨斯还是不敢相信。  
“真的。”  
赫尔墨斯靠在对方的胸口上，微笑着。  
过了一会儿，他将嘴凑到对方耳边，轻声说道：  
”你知道你最大的问题是什么吗？“  
”嗯？什么？“  
”你够聪明，看得出人们干某些事的意图，但总是把人想得比他们实际更好一些。“  
”哦，看来我把你想得太好了？“  
”我可是表里如一、不折不扣的好人！……不开玩笑，经过这件事后，你还会这样吗？“  
”如果我真是这样的话，还会的。“  
”……我就知道。“  
”毕竟我们要离开斯巴达了，以后的生活会简单得多。这样也没什么坏处。“  
”我知道。……我可以去当商人，绝对比马科斯厉害。再也不要放羊啦！“  
”嗯，我也会干一些活路。……对了，孩子呢？“  
”看你的表现咯。不过生完我还是要变回男人。”  
他们一起笑了。  
这时，楼梯上响起了一阵沉重而急促的脚步声，“咚咚咚”地，甚至震得他们房间的地板都在响，脚步声越来越响，越来越近，“砰”地一声，他们房间的门被撞开了。他俩吓了一跳。  
是一个年轻的斯巴达士兵，不属于陪同、跟踪他们的一份子。他喘着粗气，脸涨得飞红，看见他们亲热的举动，眼里闪过一丝不好意思的神气，但马上开口了：  
“不好意思，王子……斯巴达那边需要您马上回去……我赶了好久……那边”，他缓不过气来：“情况不好……”  
“怎么了？”安德罗问道，松开抱住赫尔墨斯的手，这一瞬间，赫尔墨斯感到自己被抛弃了。  
“美塞尼亚人……起义了……在……在你走后的第三天……就……就……”，他又掉不上气了：“阿那克桑德戴斯王请您快回去……抵挡不住了，两天之内失去了很多据点，国王派我连夜赶来追你。”  
“好，我明白了。”安德罗几乎不假思索地答道：“我现在就出发。”  
士兵眼里流露出欣慰的神色：“我去备马。”转身出门了。  
赫尔墨斯抓住安德罗的手腕：  
“求你，不要再管了。”  
“我不能这样。”安德罗尼科斯想挣脱，见赫尔墨斯死拉着不放，就捏住他的手腕往下扯。虽说没使多少力气，赫尔墨斯的手还是被他拿开了。  
“安德罗！”赫尔墨斯哀求地嚷着：“阿那克桑德戴斯想杀你，你还要帮他，你疯了吗！？你帮他们打赢了又怎么样？战争一结束，还不又要把你送到塞萨利，让法尔塞拉国王把你杀了？你就不能扔了这个破国家不管？”  
“不能。”安德罗答道，他变得遥远、漠然，和刚才那个做了承诺的人仿佛不是同一个：  
“我不能让母后成为奴隶……况且，我是属于斯巴达的，不能让它被别族占领，这是我的责任。”  
赫尔墨斯不再说什么了，呆呆地看着安德罗收东西。多年的相处让他了解到这一点：作为雄辩之神，无论他说得多有道理，却总是无法说服安德罗，安德罗并不和他辩论，他只是去做他认为对的事情，即使说不出这样做的道理。  
安德罗看见他颓丧的神气，抱住他，轻轻拍了拍他的背：  
“我们会到阿卡迪亚去的。……只属于我们两个的房子……只是，再等我一下。”  
他把行礼搭在背上：“你干脆就呆在这儿，等我回来。”  
“你现在说这些话还有意义吗？”赫尔墨斯收拾好他自己的东西，苦恼地嚷道。

 

他们赶了两天两夜，在临近斯巴达的一片小林子里和一支部队接头了，克雷塔斯是这支部队的统帅。  
“他们的人到处都是，已经在攻城了。”  
安德罗带着部队前往主战场。斯巴达的一个重要粮仓燃起了大火，火光把黑色的天幕映得通红，四处都有浓浓的焦味，而蔓延开来的火星，像焰色的蝴蝶一样，四处飞扬，终至灰烬。安德罗骑马掠过在地上哀嚎的百姓，被点燃的房屋，被掠夺的牲口，一直往主战场赶，必须打赢在城门前的这一仗，他想着，皱紧眉头，疯狂地朝前赶着。  
一到战场，安德罗即刻冲进了美塞尼亚士兵的阵营中，美塞尼亚士兵被他冲散了，像羊群中间闯入了一头凶猛的雄狮，吓得羊群四散而逃。”完了，是他。“克罗弥斯远远地看到安德罗，脸色骤然变得惨白。特列克洛斯和阿那克西拉斯也在战场上，他们看到安德罗来了，松了口气。赫尔墨斯跟在安德罗后面，帮他注意周围的情况。斯巴达军队一时士气大振，士兵们全都欢呼了起来。  
特列克洛斯见到这个机会，高举起右手的长矛，以一种震耳欲聋声音喊道：  
“为了斯巴达的荣誉！”  
斯巴达士兵齐声应和着，声音雄壮、嘹亮，大地、城池都要为之震颤：  
“为了斯巴达的荣誉！”  
战争一直持续着，从昼到夜，无人休息，在安德罗尼科斯来后，形势发生了逆转，两方的战力几乎持平了。斯巴达镇守住了城邦附近的土地，把美塞尼亚的阵线往后赶了不少。  
第二天晚上，斯巴达士兵回城歇息后，阿忒密西娅哭着扑到安德罗尼科斯怀里。她流着眼泪，把安德罗往自己的寝宫里拖，赫尔墨斯想跟进去，却被侍女挡在了门外。赫尔墨斯就趴在门口的墙上，伸着脑袋听里面的动静。  
“妈妈，我们会赢的，只要我活着，就不会让你作俘虏。”  
“不，不是……”阿忒密西娅泣不成声：“你知道吗？法尔塞拉国王和阿玛宗女王会来援助我们，而我去宙斯神庙……“  
赫尔墨斯卖力地把所有精力都集中到听觉上，仍然听不清阿忒密西娅说了什么。后来，一阵非常恐怖的哭声响彻了大厅，阿忒密西娅几近崩溃地抽泣着。安德罗低沉的声音响着，似乎是在安慰她。  
过了很久，哭声停止了。安德罗走了出来，神色平静，仿佛什么事都没发生过，他漫步到了城墙，将手臂枕在城墙上，看着夜色中斯巴达的疆土，以及远处的拉科尼亚平原。  
“她告诉你什么了？”赫尔墨斯小心翼翼地跟过来，问道。  
“你知道宙斯的神谕吗？”他转过头，看着赫尔墨斯的脸。  
赫尔墨斯是非常善于隐藏表情的，但，一瞬间强烈的心痛，使这本事失去了效用，他眼睛不由自主地朝右看去。  
安德罗尼科斯即刻就明白了。  
“怎么了？”赫尔墨斯控制住自己。  
“没什么。”  
“……你发现没？我们俩个从来没好好聊过天。”  
“是吗？”安德罗尼科斯笑了。  
“别敷衍我了。”赫尔墨斯疲惫地说：“神谕是，如果你、塞萨利的法尔塞拉国王、阿玛宗女王聚到一起，你们全部会死。而众所周知的是，法尔塞拉国王是宙斯的儿子，因为儿时受过赫拉的折磨，所以，他憎恨诸神，特别是没有及时救他的宙斯，他们国家连一所宙斯神庙都没有（宙斯也是对他心里有愧才这么宽容），即使他收到这个神谕也是不会听的。而阿玛宗女王是他的妻子，不会离开他。所以，阿忒密西娅劝你离开斯巴达，是吗？”  
安德罗没回答。  
“但是你不愿意走，即使这样你会死，是吗？”他感到痛苦的快疯了，如果安德罗死了，自己也会死的，一定会死的。那个时候，世界对他来说也不会存在了。  
安德罗还是没说话。  
过了许久，他突然说：  
“没关系。”  
“没关系！”赫尔墨斯被他这种冷淡态度激怒了，几乎是尖声嚷道：“没关系！你早就不想活了吧！”安德罗尼科斯超乎寻常的平静，让他难以忍受。  
“没有，我很想活下去。”他说，微笑着，看进赫尔墨斯的眼睛。赫尔墨斯别过脸，感到眼泪不停往下流。  
“我一直觉得奇怪，应该没人比你更觉得人生不公和痛苦了……”赫尔墨斯努力地抑制着，但他每句话都带着抽咽：“你干嘛还要救马科斯和阿克劳斯。”  
“这不是他们自己选择的命运。我只是想给他们一个机会而已。毕竟他们还是有幸福的机会的，尽管少，但总是有的。”  
“你连最后的机会都不要了。”  
“这是我必须选择的。”  
赫尔墨斯用手捂住了脸，他已经无法控制自己了：  
“我和你一起，一起到冥府去。”  
“不要这样……”  
赫尔墨斯感到安德罗搂住他的肩膀。  
“……你的生命还长啊，还会活很久很久，遇见很多的人。你会爱上新的人，和他一起到阿卡迪亚去，总有一个人能比我好得多，至少能完成一个承诺吧。”  
“不……不……我只和你……只想和你……”他终于大声哭了出来，他从来没、以后也再不会像这样流泪。在极度的痛苦中，他感到安德罗将手臂紧了紧，将自己搂在怀里，静静地、默默无言地。夜风夹着灰烬的气味朝他们脸上吹，粮仓的火还未燃尽，在黑暗的大地上留下残存的光亮。安德罗的黑发在风中散开来，和他的金发混在一起，微微飘动着。过了很久，赫尔墨斯感到安德罗动了动，将嘴唇凑到他耳边，低声说了句：  
“我爱你。”

 

第二天，美塞尼亚再次被赶退了一些，安德罗见到克罗弥斯，又放了他一马。  
战争持续了整整五天，第六天，法尔塞拉国王和阿玛宗女王赶到了，这两只可怕的队伍几乎在刚刚抵达的时候就帮斯巴达夺回了几个据点。但美塞尼亚仍然士气强盛，并没被完全压下去。  
安德罗尼科斯正追着对方一名将领，却不知怎么，跑到一片荒原中去。他从不知道斯巴达周围有这样的地方，荒原被褐色的土覆盖着，几棵枯树稀稀落落地立在这儿。前方有座孤零零的山，一面是悬崖。他朝后看自己来时的路，不一样，和他来的地方完全不同——身后仍然是荒原，而且，只有他一个人，赫尔墨斯不是一直紧紧跟着他吗？  
他看见那座低矮的山上站着一个人，便朝那边奔过去，逼近的时候，发现那人一副美塞尼亚弓兵打扮，黑色的鬈发被风吹得高高飘起。  
那人拉开弓，箭朝这边飞驰过来。安德罗飞快地躲过了一根。  
箭深深地插进泥地里，还带着电。  
他突然意识到那是谁了。  
箭一根一根地飞驰过来，安德罗尼科斯躲着，同时朝山崖的方向冲了过去，他准备从另外的地方上坡，和他父亲当面对决。在奔跑中，他的左臂突然被扭住了，他一惊，双腿紧紧夹住马腹，才没有被扯落下去——一个及其强壮的男人，骑着一匹有翅膀的马，两手拧着他的上臂。男人的力气甚至比他还大。他惊讶地看过去，看见这个男人脸上长满遒劲的黑胡子，双眼炯炯有神，肌肉发达到令人恐怖的程度。  
他想到这可能是赫拉克勒斯，同时，右臂立即将长矛刺了过去，赫拉克勒斯的手一松，躲过了这次攻击，再次强硬地掰住了他。  
“你表现得顺从一点儿。”赫拉克勒斯说：“至少也不会被打入塔尔塔洛斯去。”  
赫拉克勒斯认为这话算是仁慈的忠告，但却听见对方冷笑了一声，那双黑眼睛轻蔑地看了过来。  
赫拉克勒斯顿时火冒三丈。  
安德罗的长矛被赫拉克勒斯扯掉了，赫拉克勒斯感到受到侮辱，自己的力气虽在这人之上，却怎么也无法占上风。他抓住安德罗的肩膀，他自己的右臂却也被掰住了，两匹马身子歪来倒去地贴着。  
这时，一根铁链飞了过来，发出呼啸的风声，铁链仿佛拥有意志，像一条冰冷的蛇，一圈一圈地缠上了安德罗尼科斯的右臂，一个一瘸一拐的人在空气中渐渐现出身影，他的右手攥着铁链的另一头，他将铁链一拉，安德罗尼科斯便朝右倾倒，险些被扯下马去。  
安德罗的两臂被牵制住，再也挣扎不了了，他抬起头，愤怒地、不甘地瞅着山崖上那个人，看着他慢慢地拉起弓。  
再见了，儿子。父亲起码给了你一个光荣的死亡。人们都会这么说：安德罗尼科斯在保卫国家的时候死在敌人的箭下。  
宙斯看着那张和自己相似的、年轻的脸，那张脸并没有看钳制他的两人，却高高地抬起头，看着他，看不清表情。  
他松了手，弦发出一声颤音，箭“嗖”地飞了出去。  
一声惨叫。宙斯转过头，眯起眼睛，看见一个小黑点朝安德罗奔过去。赫尔墨斯？他不可能过来的，我明明施了法术。  
赫尔墨斯朝安德罗疯狂地跑去。  
不可能的，他不可能死的。  
不可能，不可能，不可能……  
如果这个世界没有他，那还算什么世界呢？  
“安德罗！”他尖声叫着，嗓子已经嘶哑了：“安德罗！安德罗！安德罗！”  
眼里全是泪水，不停地、不停地往下淌。  
他看到了那支箭的轨迹，漫长的一刻，他用尽所有的力气在心里祈祷：“不要，不要，不要……”  
在最后一刻，安德罗朝他看过来。虽然遥远，他却能想象那双黑色眼睛里的神情：一种温柔的、充满歉意的眼神。在这一刻，赫尔墨斯看见那支箭刺中了他的胸口。  
赫拉克勒斯和赫菲斯托斯在同一时刻松开了手，安德罗高大身躯慢慢地、慢慢地向后倾，从马上倒了下去，仰着，倒在了黑色的土地上。  
宙斯听见一声可怕的惨叫，觉得那不像赫尔墨斯的声音，然而那就是，那种绝望的、凄凉的叫声，确实是他儿子发出来的。  
赫尔墨斯朝安德罗奔去，他已经绝望得失去力气了，两眼被泪水糊住，不停地摔，不停地爬起来。他朝安德罗的身体扑了上去，想告诉自己他没有死，他只是睡着了，像在床上似的，被抚摸了就会醒来，将自己抱在怀里。安德罗的眼睛闭上，被长长的睫毛覆盖住，脸上没有表情，像睡着了似的。然而，无论如何抚摸他、摇晃他，他都不再有反应了。  
他失去一切了。  
赫尔墨是觉得自己也快死了，他伏在安德罗慢慢变冷的身体上，感觉自己也将要随他而去，这时，他感到身边涌起一股寒意，他抬起满是泪水的脸，看见一双眼睛——温柔的、充满歉意的黑眼睛——安德罗正看着他，他伸出手，用手指抚着赫尔墨斯的脸颊。  
安德罗的灵魂。  
像以前一样，安德罗在擦他的泪水，但看到自己已经无法触碰赫尔墨斯时，苦涩地笑了一下。  
赫尔墨斯感觉安德罗想把他扶起来，于是他勉勉强强地站起身子，眼泪仍然流个不停。  
“不要哭……”安德罗说，挨近他，仿佛想亲吻他。赫尔墨斯闭上眼睛，感到两人的嘴唇触到了一起，安德罗的嘴唇很冷，非常冷，那种冰冷的感受，从嘴唇一直传到心底深处。  
过了很久很久，他睁开溢满泪水的眼睛。  
安德罗不在了。  
他永远地、永远地走了。

宙斯慢慢地降落到到赫尔墨斯身边。他咳了咳，一字一顿地说道：“儿子……回奥林匹斯了。”  
他不打算解释什么，他何必要解释呢。  
在宙斯的意料之中，赫尔墨斯根本就没有听到他的话，更没有意识到他的存在。可能，现在，赫尔墨斯把他等同为这片黑漆漆的、辽阔的荒野，苍白的天空、等同为某种离人非常遥远的、残忍的、冷漠的东西，和它们浑然一体，他再也不是他的父亲，而是一种无法理解的造物，一种无法理解的命运。  
第一次，赫尔墨斯开始真正意识到那个居住着大量死者的领域，灵魂扑朔迷离、忽隐忽现，他第一次感到不能理解他自己曾无数次徘徊其中的灰色的世界。而，这个实在的世界本身，死者曾一度在这里养育生息的世界，正在渐渐缩小、消解。  
他感到脸颊受到一阵轻柔却寒冷的触摸：下雪了。他倦意朦胧地看着雪花，灰暗的雪花在这个阴沉地午后斜斜地飘落。  
整个希腊都在下雪。  
雪落在阴晦的拉科尼亚平原的每一片土地上，落在没有树木的山丘上，轻轻地落在欧罗塔斯沼地上，再往南，落在爱琴海汹涌澎湃的黑浪中。它也落在山丘上孤零零的墓地的每一个角落，安德罗会被埋葬在那里。它飘落下来，厚厚地堆积在石头墓碑上，堆积在小门一根根栅栏的顶上，堆积在光秃秃的荆棘丛上。  
他听着雪花隐隐约约飘落的声音，慢慢闭上双眼。   
雪花穿过宇宙轻轻地落下，就像它们永恒的结局一样，落到所有生者和死者的身上。


End file.
